Freedom
by BetterinTexas
Summary: Paul imprints on Bella. Edward wants Bella back. Victoria wants Bella dead. One problem. Where is Bella?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own it. Let me know if you think this is worth carrying on.

Edward POV

I have to find her. I tried to stay away. I really did. I thought it would be best for her. But the pull to one's mate is too strong. Carlisle warned me. He told me the ramifications of leaving would harm not only me but her as well.

I didn't believe him until we came back. The Wolves made sure that I was crystal clear on what my leaving had done to her. And now no one knew where she was. She left in the night. Charlie doesn't know. He is out of his mind with worry. She left him a note saying she was okay, she loved him and she was leaving.

It was thought at first that Victoria had gotten her. But Victoria is still trying to get past the Wolves and get close to Bella. She doesn't have a clue Bella is gone.

Dammit I'm an idiot. Alice was right. My obsession with doing what I thought was best for her has led me here and her to wherever she is. But I don't understand why she ran. The Wolves were protecting her. She was safe for the moment. If Victoria had gotten wind that she had taken off she could have gotten Bella at any time. Something must have happened to make her take off like this. I hope she is okay. Alice can't see her and Emmett can't find her on his computer. It's like she has ceased to exist. But that's impossible. Carlisle assures me I would feel it if she was dead. But his thoughts tell me this is only a theory.

Paul POV

I can't believe that ass came back for her. After what he did to her? I have to find her. I have to find my imprint. I shouldn't have sprung it on her like that. I should have eased into it. The look in her eyes was one of confusion that slowly turned to panic. She kept mumbling something about how tired she was of having choices taken away from her. She got into her truck and left Sam's. Sam told me to give her time. The next morning she was gone. I have been hurting since she left. I can barely think straight. Wherever she is, she isn't close. I haven't felt this bad since I imprinted on her when she slapped me.

I know I have treated her like shit. Jake and Sam tried to warn me but I wanted to fight it. I didn't want to be around the leech lover. But I watched her and realized there was a lot more to her than that. I saw that she was everything I wasn't and I felt I wasn't good enough for her. After I couldn't stand it anymore, even Jake said I should let her know and see if it can work.

And now she is gone. I have to find her before he gets a hold of her or the red headed leech. Problem is I have no idea where to start. Where the hell could she be?

New Mexico

Freedom. I haven't felt this free since I walked into that damn biology classroom and sat down next to that ass. I was riding my bike through the desert to our next stop. I picked up my riding partner Amber in Arizona. She liked my bike I had traded my truck for. She also rode and was on her own. She asked where I was going and I told her I had no place in particular as long as I didn't stay long. I was technically a high school drop out with about $1000 cash on me to last me until I wound up someplace I felt like working and getting more cash. She suggested Louisiana. I liked True Blood as much as the next girl. Seemed like a cool place. Why not?

Amber was the coolest girl I had ever met. She took no shit from nobody. She always wore the smallest cutoffs and the tightest shirt she could find. Neither of us wore helmets when we rode. I liked the feel of the wind through my hair. She had shorter hair than me and she was blonde with blue eyes. Other than that we were built the same way. I had watched her get a tattoo across her back from shoulder to shoulder that read "Freedom" in Red letters with black eagle's wings behind the words. I also was with her when she got her nipples pierced in a tattoo parlor outside of Albuquerque . She tried to convince me to have mine done but it looked too painful. I did get my belly button pierced. Amber said it was a good start but I was nowhere close to where I needed to be. She said I was trying too hard to hold on to who I was instead of becoming who I was supposed to be. If being who I was in Forks was that great I would still be there. It was a good point.

I didn't know a lot about Amber's background. She did not like her mother, calling her an absentee landlord. She described her father as emotionally distant and never there for her. I told her about Edward and Jake and Paul. I told her everything. We were at a campground and she had scored some weed off a party at the campsite and we were sharing a joint. To her credit she only laughed for a while. I think the bite on my wrist convinced her. Besides who would make up that vampires sparkle? I kept to myself the rest of the night while I heard her having sex in a tent next to ours with one of the guys from the nearby party. I was worried about her leaving the crazy girl, but the next morning she was lying in the tent wrapped around me, telling me she was glad I came clean. She also told me that every guy I knew was a dick. I had to agree with her to some level. Even Jake could be a dick at times. Paul hated me. He hated me. And then to tell me I was his imprint?

Emily and Kim got men who worshipped the ground they walked on and I got the one guy who went out of his way to be rude to me? Who called me names? Seriously? The fates or spirits or whatever, decided I deserved to have an irrevocable bond with an asshole? I'm not even Native American! They aren't my spirits!

I took off. I had too. It was ridiculous. I had to get the hell out of Forks or I never would. I didn't know where to go until I met Amber. Now at least we had a common destination and I had probably the first true friend I have had in a long time. If ever.

Amber rode by my side. She had a similar beat up old Harley just like I did. I wore my customary jeans and t shirt rolled up to show off my belly button ring. I don't care what Amber thinks, I think it makes me look like a badass. Charlie, Edward and Jake would shit if they could see me now. Paul would probably like it. Asshole. Hot asshole but still an asshole. Ripped, gorgeous asshole but an asshole none the less.

"Baby B, up ahead there is a campground. Let's pull over." Amber shouted out to me over the noise of our engines. I nodded to her. My butt was getting numb. The seat on my bike probably wasn't the best for long term travel but it was the best I could do.

We sat next to each other looking at the stars. Amber pulled out some bud and we smoked. Once the joint was done we shared a cigarette.

"B, you believe in God?"

"I suppose so. I mean if vampires and werewolves exist I can't see why God and the devil don't exist."

"I believe in God. I just don't like him much. And I don't think he likes me either. But I'm okay with that. If God didn't like you what would you do? Would you be okay with it or would you run in circles trying to be a perfect person for him?"

"I suppose knowing me I would run in circles. I always have. I've always been a martyr in some form or fashion. I tried to be perfect for Edward. It got me nowhere but hurt."

"Have you ever thought about being as imperfect as you can?"

"What do you mean?"

"You took off from home right? Cause this Paul guy who hates you thinks he has some mystical connection to you. I bet that's the first thing you have done for yourself in a long time. I mean it sounds like you changed your whole self to fit into this family of so called perfect beings. But no matter what, you couldn't be perfect. You never would have been the Stepford wife Edward wanted you to be. And you never would have been the good baby maker Jake wanted you to be. At least Paul just probably wants to fuck you. Are you a virgin?"

The question caught me off guard. "Yes I am."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why haven't you fucked? You've been around hot guys, why haven't you done any of them?"

"I wasn't ready."

"If you were wet you were ready. I mean your 18. When the hell are you going to be ready? You don't want to because you are hanging on to who you think Edward or Jake want you to be."

Maybe. Amber always knew how to get to the point with me, considering we had only known each other for a month.

"I can't always carry you B. You will have to make decisions for yourself one day."

"When the hell have you carried me?" I asked her.

"You would be surprised. Now lay down."

Okayyyy. "Why?"

"Because you're my friend and I haven't been laid and you obviously need some release. There aren't any guys around her so we are going to do each other."

"Whoah. I have never been with a woman."

"It's okay. Stop trying to be perfect and just have fun. Be imperfect."

I felt her hands rolling my shirt up. I didn't have a bra on. I didn't stop her.

Edward POV

"There has to be some sign of her somewhere." I stressed to Emmett.

"Edward I want to find her as badly as you do but have you considered that since she doesn't want to be found, then maybe we should just leave her alone?"

"I have to have her, Em."

"Then why the hell did you leave her in the first place? You were determined to leave her human. What are you going to do if you find her? Leave her human and be a pet for the rest of her life?" Rosalie asked in her typical friendly fashion.

"No Rose, I plan to change her!"

"You can't Edward. You want to damn her to this life? Leaving her was the first selfless thing I think I've ever seen you do. I should have known you couldn't stick to it. Oh and by the way. The Wolves seem to have taken quite an interest in her as well. How do you think they would feel about you changing her?"

"Rose at this point I'm about to lose my mind without her. I really don't care what the dogs have to say about it."

Carlisle tried to calm me like always. "Calm down Edward, she is out there somewhere. We are doing everything we can as is Chief Swan. She will show up somewhere. In the mean time we need to figure out how to stop Victoria before she realizes Bella is gone."

"Carlisle, she is out on her own with hardly any money and no place to stay. How long do you think she can survive? She could be murdered and left in a forest, buried in a shallow grave for all we know."

I could read in his thoughts he didn't hold out much hope of finding her alive. Bella was an emotional wreck when she left Forks. The poor girl must barely be holding it together.

BPOV

Last night was amazing. I woke up with Amber in my arms. I can't believe the things she showed me. I was afraid it would be awkward but she was up and talking like nothing happened. Before we got our gear stowed on the bikes she looked at me and said "B, don't worry about it. It doesn't change a thing. It was great and imperfect. Enjoy it. Now I happen to know of a little bar about three hundred miles from here. You game?"

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it. Just having fun. Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 2

Paul POV

"Any word Chief?"

"No son. And if you don't mind me asking why are you so curious? I never got the impression you and Bells were good friends."

"She's important to a lot of people in La Push, Chief."

"Yeah but you're the one who looks like hell and seems as desperate as I am to find her."

"I just want to see her safe."

"And I want to know what the hell caused a level headed girl like Bella to take off in the first place."

"Chief, we got a hit" I heard a deputy say. Charlie turned around and walked quickly to his desk.

"Her truck was spotted and pulled over in Nevada. The guy driving it claims she traded it for a motorcycle. Says he hasn't seen her since. Police are interrogating him but his record is clean. Doesn't seem like he has anything in his past. Seemed kinda surprised that he was pulled over."

"Bella doesn't ride motorcycles. She wouldn't even know how. That makes no sense. And what the hell was she doing in Nevada?"

Time to come clean. Sorry Jake.

"Actually Chief Bella does know how to ride a bike. Jake taught her."

"That little sonofa… Okay thanks for the info, Paul. I have to get down to Nevada."

"I doubt if she traded the truck for a motorcycle that she is still there Chief. Sounds like she wanted something that got more miles to the gallon."

"Todd, do we have a description of the bike? A license plate?"

"Yeah we do Chief, but we are going to have trouble getting a nationwide APB on it. She's 18 and isn't technically a missing person."

"Do it anyway. Say that she is wanted for questioning as a witness. Even if they can't make her come back I can get a better bead on where she is at and where she is heading."

Nevada? My God she made it to Nevada? And farther south or east by the sound of it. Now she is on the open road on a bike. I wonder where the hell she is going.

BPOV

I have no idea where I am going and I love it. Amber seems to be confident she can find this place but there is nothing out here. Odessa is a hundred miles from here. Then I see it. A little bar on the side of the road surrounded by Harleys. We pull into the parking lot and I look at Amber. "You sure this is our kind of place? Looks like being raped might be getting off easy here."

"B you worry too much. Didn't I say I was going to take care of you? Now trust me. We could both use drinks."

Why did I have to wear cutoffs today? And the tiniest bare midriff shirt I owned? At least it's a black Harley shirt.

We walked in and every head in the place turned towards us. Amber smirked and I froze. I followed her up to the bar. She ordered shots of tequila for us and some big biker guy told the bartender he would pay for them. I threw back three shots to match Amber and ordered a beer. Unsurprisingly we weren't carded. Something tells me police don't get out here much.

The big guy walked up next to me at the bar. I stared straight ahead, afraid of eye contact.

"Haven't seen you around? You new around here?"

Okay talk, Bella. I turned to look at him. He was actually not bad looking. About 6'2 with a beard and goatee wearing jeans and a leather vest over a Harley T shirt. He had piercing blue eyes and jet black hair. His forearms were covered in tattoos.

"Yeah just passing through on the way to Louisiana."

"What's in Louisiana?"

"Never been before. Seemed like a good stop. After that I guess I will see where the road takes me."

"Sounds like you got the right idea. You ever been attached to a club?"

"I was a member of the Biology Club when I went to school in Phoenix but not since then."

He gave me a strange look and then started laughing.

"That's a good one darlin."

"Let me take this one B. This guy is a little much for you to handle. "I heard Amber say as she walked up.

"Hey baby, you want to keep buying drinks or you got something stronger?" She asked.

My jaw dropped but I said nothing.

"I got whatever you need out back. What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you show me cowboy and I will let you know if you got anything I'm interested in."

"Follow me little lady."

Amber winked at me and I blindly followed her outside. There was no way I was staying in here on my own.

I saw her hop on his bike with her back to the handlebars. He got on in front of her and she started kissing him. I stood there mesmerized by how she can take control of any situation. I wanted that. I wanted to be the girl who could have any man she wanted and wasn't afraid to take it.

Before I realized it she was riding him on the bike. I knew I should turn away and not watch her have sex with this guy on his bike in a parking lot but I couldn't. I just watched her. She turned to me at one point while he was kissing her neck and winked. I think she liked that I was watching. I'll admit I was turned on. I never saw myself as much of a voyeur but this was getting me hot.

I jumped when I heard the whistles behind me. Men from the bar and some women had walked out and were watching the show. Amber just smiled and rode him harder. When it looked like she was done she hopped off the bike and pulled her shorts back on. She whispered in his ear and he handed her a bag from his side compartment. She kissed him on the cheek, walked over to me and grabbed my arm. I guess it was time to go.

Paul POV

I took the first flight to Nevada. I knew she wouldn't be there any longer but I hoped if I could show her picture around I may get some leads. If nothing else I could drive a main highway out of Nevada and show it around at some diners along the way.

I arrived at Reno where she had apparently traded her truck for a bike and rented a car. I took off down the interstate and headed for Arizona. I knew she grew up there. Maybe she went back.

Edward POV

I read Charlie's mind as I was sitting outside his station. Nevada. It was a good place to start. At least I knew she made it that far. I got in my car and began driving. It would be faster for me to drive than to fly at this point. Besides I wasn't heading to Nevada. I was going to Arizona.

BPOV

We pulled up in Austin as the sun was setting and pulled into a campground next to Lake Travis. The sun setting over the lake was beautiful. I asked Amber if we could just stay here. She asked where the fun of that would be. Tomorrow with a little luck we would be in New Orleans. Who knows what we would find there.

"Amber, weren't you scared?"

"Scared of what, B?"

"That guy. You had sex with him on his bike and you didn't even know him."

"That was the fun part B. The unknown. Things can't be safe all the time. You told me you once cliff dived in a storm. That wasn't safe. But you didn't want to be safe. You took a chance. Why don't you take chances all the time?"

"I admit I did something stupid, but that guy could have killed us."

"Anything could kill you B. The only certainty of life is you won't get out alive. Why spend all your time worrying about it? Didn't you say some psycho vampire was hunting you in Forks? Did you cower in a corner hiding? Hell no. You went on with your everyday life. You're stronger than you think. You just have to let go of all the crap you have let build up around yourself. All the masks you have to keep the real you from coming out. Here you are out on the road with nothing but a few pair of shorts a pair of jeans and some barely there t shirts most of which you have gotten from me. Just you and your bike. This is where you find out who you are. Not when you are dealing with Edward's expectations or Jakes or even this Paul guy. You have to find you. And I'm going to make sure you do. Because the you that is inside is one bad bitch. You just don't know it yet. So if you want to fuck some biker in a parking lot do it. If you want to watch me fuck a biker in the parking lot do that. Enjoy yourself B. Cuz once you're dead who knows? It's either hell and flames or heaven and trumpets."

"You make it seem so easy."

"It is."

I fell asleep that night early. I had dreams of nightclubs and stripper poles. I woke up that morning feeling strange. My legs were sore and my feet were killing me. Too much riding I suppose. Amber was lying next to me as always. She had a hand on my breast. I gently removed it and got up to get dressed for the day. I looked at the beautiful lake below us. I grabbed a bikini out of Amber's bag and jumped off the cliff we were camped on. It wasn't a high cliff and I needed a bath. Lake water was the best thing until we hit a truck stop. The water was cool, in direct contrast to the heat outside. I realized I was going to have to find a way to get back to the tent. After hiking in a bikini for a little while and stumbling over some roots I made it back. Amber was up and smiling at me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and we packed for the day. It was time to head to New Orleans.

I stopped at a diner in Arizona. It looked like a nice place and I could see Bella stopping here. It was the only one for 30 miles in either direction. At least that is what the sign says. I walked in and sat at the bar. A waitress came up and asked what she could get me. I ordered a Coffee and a large breakfast platter. I was still a wolf and needed to eat. When she brought my food I charmed her a little and showed her Bella's picture. I asked if she had seen her.

"Yeah kinda hard to forget that girl. Only her hair is shorter and blonde now. She sat in that back booth eating a salad and talking to herself. It was disturbing. I can tell you that much. She wouldn't shut up. Just looked across the table and acted like she was having a conversation with someone who wasn't there. I thought she might be one of those psychics who see dead people. I was about to ask her to leave cuz she was freaking out the customers. But before I could she asked for a check and paid and was on her way. Rode out of here on a black Harley."

"Thanks for the information. You see what direction she went?"

"Southeast. This would have been last Friday."

Bella was talking to herself? This could not be good. Of course with her luck she may have a ghost stalking her.

BPOV

We were on the road again. After fighting Houston traffic we emerged out of the smog dome and continued our path to New Orleans. Some boys tried to flag us down on the road and we shot the finger at them and left them in the dust.

We stopped at a crappy motel on the outskirts of New Orleans. So far I saw a lot of swamp. Amber told me she had something important to talk to me about.

"B we need more money. Way I see it we have two choices. One we could knock over a liquor store. Or two we could strip. I'm good either way. What do you think?"

Holy crap. "Can't we just get a job somewhere?"

"Why the fuck should we B? That takes too long and I am not in the mood to sweep floors and serve food to assholes for minimum wage."

Okay.

"I guess we will strip. I don't want to rob anybody."

"Perfect."

"But I can't dance. And I've never had my clothes off in front of anybody. What if I freeze?"

"Three nights ago you had never had sex, much less with a woman. Things can change B."

So that is how I found myself following Amber into the Starlight Gentleman's club on Bourbon St.

Amber spoke to the manager. I'm not sure what she said but he was most gracious in allowing us to dance at his fine establishment.

I was sitting at the bar waiting for my turn when I heard the name Amber and looked up. She walked out wearing our regular outfit of tight short shorts and mid drift shirt. I watched her mesmerized while she moved and men threw dollar bills at her. I tried to remember how she was moving and what she was doing. I knew my turn was coming up. After she was done she came and sat by me. The bartender told me to go to the back and get ready. I felt sick. I heard my name being called and walked out onto the stage. What the hell was I doing? And I blacked out.

I woke up the next morning in our motel room. Amber was already up and sitting at the desk chair looking at me.

"Good morning Sleeping beauty. Maybe that will be your new stage name."

"Oh God I'm sorry Amber. Did you have to carry me back here?"

"What are you talking about B? You were great last night. We made a thousand bucks between the two of us."

"But I passed out."

"Jeez kid, what the hell were you drinking last night. First you turn into this wild stripper I didn't know you had in you and now you don't even remember it?"

I did? I don't remember it. But my legs are sorer than they were the night before and my feet are killing me. What the hell is happening to me?

"I can tell by the way you're biting your bottom lip that you are worrying too much. Let go B. Let go of your inhibitions. Relax and become you."

I had been. But I didn't know who I was any longer. Or did I? It seemed like the longer I went the more I was becoming… Amber.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it

Thanks for all the reviews so far. Reviews make me feel good and write faster

Chapter 3

BPOV

We have been in New Orleans three days and haven't seen much of the city except for Bourbon St. We went back to the Starlight last night and made another thousand bucks. This time I remembered. I was awake. For some reason I wasn't as nervous as I was the night before. It seemed like I had done it before, which according to Amber I had. I found I enjoyed it. It gave me a power I had never had before. Being up on the stage with all eyes on me. I used to abhor being the center of attention. Maybe I was wrong. There was something about being up on stage and knowing every man in the room wanted you. Amber of course was having the time of her life. It was like she was born to be a stripper. But the time to move on was coming. We had enough cash to get us around a little more. We had to decide where we were going to head to next. The crappy motel was getting old but at $40 a night it fit into our plans. After our shifts we would hit Bourbon St and get wasted and stumble our way back to the motel. I met a guy in a bar last night. We were in the alley making out. He wanted to fuck me but I couldn't go there. He got pretty pissed and tried to take what he wanted anyway. Even in my inebriated state I knew enough to be scared. Amber showed up out of nowhere and hit the guy. And then kicked him and continued kicking him while he was on the ground. I pulled her off and we ran. She ran, I stumbled. I was freaked when I got to the hotel but she was ecstatic. "That's what living is B! That was a rush!" she told me.

The next morning I admit it did kinda seem cool. I was proud of her for saving my ass and grateful. I definitely did not want to lose my virginity in an alleyway to a guy I didn't know. I also got my first tattoo on Bourbon St. It was two drama masks, but instead of one smiling and one sad, one is smiling and one is angry. I had enough of sad to last me a life time. I got it on my ribcage on my left side, sort of to my back. Hurt like a bitch. I've always thought that was a cool place to get a tat. Amber was very happy with me. She convinced me to get my lip pierced. She said it would help me be less perfect. I admit looking in the mirror it was worth the pain. I liked it. It's something the old Bella never would have done.

"So where we heading B? We've been here too long."

"We've been here three days."

"Yeah and that's probably our max. If we don't want to be found we need to keep moving."

"Who the hell would be looking for us?" I wondered.

"Will let's see B. You got your police chief dad, your werewolf best friend oh and the guy who says he is your soul mate. You don't think they may search?"

"They have no way of finding us." I told her, not worried in the least.

"Which is why we need to keep it that way. Besides I'm bored. Let's go to Miami."

"Okay let's pack up our clothes and ride."

So we left New Orleans behind after three days and two nights. Two very productive nights. By nightfall we were in Mississippi. We stopped at a rest stop outside Biloxi and pulled out our tent. Even though it was only eight I fell asleep. I had never been so tired in my life but I felt good. I had done things over the past four weeks that I never would have thought I could do when I lived in Forks. If only Edward could see me now.

Paul POV

"What's up Jake? Any news?" I asked answering my phone on the first ring.

"Yeah man. Charlie said New Orleans PD ran a bike plate outside a strip joint called the Starlight Gentleman's Club on Bourbon St. By the time they got to the station they realized it was Bella's bike and not the guy it was registered to. They came back but it was gone. This was last night. Charlie is freaking out. She is either in New Orleans hanging out at a strip club for some reason or somebody stole her bike and was hanging out there. Either way, you need to get there. Where are you?"

"I'm in Texas, but I am heading that way. I seem to have lost her trail but it looks like I made a left when I should have made a right. She is staying along the Gulf Coast. I'll let you know what I find."

This makes no sense. What would Bella be doing in a place like that? One way to find out.

I arrived in New Orleans at the establishment in question 11 hours later. Walking in I have to say this place is seedy. No way was Bella here. I asked for the manager hoping he or the bouncers would most likely recognize her.

"Hell yeah I know her. That's Amber. Girl made a lot of money here for two nights and up and left. Hated to see her go."

"What do you mean she made a lot of money?"

"What the hell do you think son? You a boyfriend or something?"

"Something like that. She's a missing girl and her father is a chief of Police in Washington. It's important that she is found."

"You ask me boy, that girl didn't want to be found. When she told me she was leaving she said something about staying in the South. How long ago was this picture taken?"

I really didn't want to give this asshole any information but I need info so…

"About 8 months ago."

"Well that ain't her now. Now she has blonde hair shoulder length. She has her lip pierced and her nipples pierced. She has a fresh tattoo on her side and a tattoo that covers her upper back red and black. Says Freedom in red in front of two black wings going from shoulder to shoulder. Also has her belly button pierced."

"How the hell do you know all this?" I asked. I had to know.

"Son ain't nobody in this club gonna forget what she looked like for a while. She was something to remember." He laughed. He laughed. I can't hit him. I can't hit him.

"She give anyplace specific she might be heading?"

"Nope, but I overheard her asking some of the girls the quickest way to Miami."

"Thanks."

When I got outside I ran to the car and drove out of the city. The thoughts of what I just heard about my mate kept running around and around in my head. I pulled over to the side of the road when it looked safe and ran into the ditch. I stripped behind a tree and phased. I had too. The minute I phased I heard Sam in my head.

'What's going on Paul?'

I showed him what I found out.

'That's not good Paul. We really need to find her and bring her home. I'm not sure what's making her act like this but that's not Bella. There has to be more to this story. You also need to know we are pretty sure Cullen is looking for her. He hasn't been seen in a while. Victoria is still trying to get through so we guess she hasn't figured it out yet.'

'Great, thanks for the info about Cullen. I will keep my eyes open.'

'What are you going to do now?'

'Keep heading South until I hit Key West I guess. If I drive all night I should be able to catch up to them eventually.'

'Paul what if you find her and she doesn't want to come back?'

'She has too Sam. She has too.'

Edward POV

This is beyond ridiculous. I have been following that mutt for three days now. He is so obsessed with finding who he considers his mate that he hasn't even noticed. I have heard everything, including the vile comments from that club manager. He must have been talking about someone else. But the picture in his head was of a girl who looked somewhat like Bella. She must have had a mental break after I left. The strain of my leaving was too much for her and she snapped.

Miami is going to be difficult for me to move around. I had best get a move on before Sun up so I can cover as much ground as possible.

I have to fix this. I have to make her understand that I still love her. I never should have ended things the way I did. I will find you Bella, and I will bring you back to me.

BPOV

We were sitting in a motel in Gulf Shores Alabama watching some Quentin Tarantino movie on HBO. I felt very strange. Amber had convinced me to try Ecstasy. I was hot but my body felt electric. She slid over to me and started tracing her finger over my abdomen.

"Feels amazing doesn't it B?"

"Yes." And it did.

"I have a surprise for you B."

"What's that?"

"You remember the cute guy at the check in counter?"

"Yes."

"He's outside." You're going to have sex with him. You want that don't you? I will be here the whole time in the corner watching okay?"

Between the vodka and the Ecstasy it seemed like a good idea. I was so turned on. I heard the door open but didn't look up. I felt lips on me and my clothes being tugged off. I turned my head and saw Amber sitting in a chair in the corner of the room watching me. She was smiling. I smiled at her. I felt his hardness between my legs. At least my mind registered he had a condom on. I prepared myself for the pain but it never came. Instead I felt this delicious friction. I heard him moan my name.

"Amber"

Wait what? He called me Amber's name.

"My name is Bella, that's Amber."

"Who?" He looked up and at Amber. She sat there smiling at me. He shrugged his shoulders and said "Maybe you shouldn't take so much Ex next time Amber."

I shut up and enjoyed the pounding I was receiving. This was nothing like I had heard a first time was supposed to be like. There was no pain involved. As a matter of fact I was pretty sure I was about to have my first orgasm. He started moving faster and I felt him swell in me. A pressure was building and I felt like I had electricity all over my body. His hands moved to my ass and gripped it tight. I felt an intense wave of pleasure all over my body. I tensed and then relaxed and felt like Jello. My legs were shaking. He flipped me over to my hands and knees and entered me again. I could feel his balls slapping my ass. He reached around and pinched my clit. I came again. I threw my head on the bed and bit the sheet. I felt him come. Oh my God…

Paul POV

I stopped at the rest stop and could smell she had been here not too long ago. I also smelled leech. Cullen. He is following me. It doesn't matter. When I find her she is mine.

BPOV

I woke up feeling great. Tommy, the check in guy who was over last night was gone and it was just Amber lying next to me, smiling.

"How do you feel sleeping beauty?"

" I feel really good."

"You were wonderful last night. I had fun watching you."

"I don't understand something. That guy couldn't see you. He kept calling me you. Why did he do that?"

"Why do you think he did it? What reason would he have for thinking you were me?"

"I don't know."

"I think you do. Think really hard."

I thought about the last few weeks since I met her. I saw her getting a tattoo on her back and having her nipples pierced. I remember waking up the next morning sore. I remembered….

"No"

"Yes"

"You're not real?"

"Of course I'm real beautiful. I'm you. I'm as real as you are."

"No, you screwed that guy at the bar."

"Actually you screwed the guy at the bar. Or we did. Either way he didn't care."

"No, I wouldn't do that."

"B of course you wouldn't. That's why I am here. You brought me here to do the things you couldn't do. To be the woman you wish you were. The kind of girl that does whatever she wants and doesn't give a damn. Everything you haven't been and haven't had the guts to change. Look at your back if you don't believe me." I turned my back to the mirror and looked over my shoulder. There it was. Freedom. I reached for my breasts and felt the metal rings hanging from them.

"What have I done?"

"What have we done? Don't turn into a pussy on me now B. We were making a lot of progress. You were becoming the you that needed to come out. Namely me. And let's face it B. You weren't much more than a doormat before you left Forks. Bringing me forth was the best thing you have ever done.

"My first time. It was with that guy in the tent."

"Yep, hurt like a bitch for a minute too."

"How many times did I strip?"

"Only a night in Austin and two nights in New Orleans."

"But I watched you strip."

"Sometimes you imagine yourself watching me when something is going on that you can't handle. Nothing to be ashamed of. That's what I'm here for. But eventually you are going to have to become me, unless you want to go back to being a doormat."

"We had sex. I felt you."

"It's called masturbation B. Something you needed to do a lot more of before I came along."

Oh My God. What is wrong with me?

"I don't want to be you. I want to be me."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Then why am I here? I certainly didn't create an imaginary friend."

Good point.

"But I'll disappear."

"We are the same person B. You just need to let me drive for a while. Get you where you need to be. Straighten out this mess your life is."

"Drugs, sex with strangers, stripping? This is what you call getting my life in order?"

"It's better than the life you had. I mean you weren't in a good way B."

"How do you figure that?"

"You made an imaginary friend, a hallucination that to you for the last month or so, has felt completely and totally real to you. Does that sound like a sane person?"

Good point.

"So what do we do now?"

"Watch me B. Let me carry you like I always have. Who is stronger B? Me or you?"

"You are."

"Then let me be strong."

I heard a knock on the door. I wonder if Tommy was coming back for seconds. I wasn't in the mood. I opened the door and who stood their but my infamous imprint.

"Bella, thank God I found you."

"Number 1, my name is Amber. Number 2, who the hell are you? And Number 3 who the hell told you it was okay to look for me? Stalker much?"

Paul POV

This is worse than I thought. Bella has opened the door butt naked. Her eyes look very old. Her body is covered with piercings and tats just like that damn club manager said. Despite this she looks so good. She hasn't been eating right. She has no extra weight on her.

I was about to say something until I heard a voice behind me I really didn't want to hear.

"Bella put some clothes on!" Fucking Cullen.

Amber POV

Time to put these fuckers straight.

"Listen I'm guessing tall dark and handsome here is either Jake or Paul, the mystical soul mate Bella is supposed to have. And I'm guessing pale emo guy is Edward? I wasn't expecting you. Bella said you left. She said you wouldn't be coming back. Now if my nudity is bothering you don't look and don't knock on my door or come running up and tell me what to do."

"Bella something is obvious very wrong with you. You need to come home with me." Eddie informed me.

"You're not listening. Bella is not here. She has gone away for a while. She doesn't want anything to do with either of you. If you thought you were going to come here to drag me back to that hell hole called Forks you are out of your mind."

"Bell.. Amber you need to come back with me. The reason this is happening is because of being away from your imprint. That's me." Paul said. Damn he looked good.

I had to laugh at that.

"Imprint? I remember you, ya know? I have Bella's memories when she feels like sharing them. She hated you. You hated her. What do you want to do Paul? Take me to your teepee and have me birth your babies and cook the buffalo you bring home? Do you think you own me Paul because of this 'Imprint'? You stupid fucker nobody owns me."

Edward decided to speak up. He spoke very slowly as if I couldn't keep up. "Amber, Bella's dad is very worried about her. He wants her to come home."

I spoke slowly back to him. "Edward if Bella wanted to be there she wouldn't have left him in the first place. Besides if I understand right there is an obsessive vampire in Forks who wants to drink Bella's blood.

"I will not let Victoria get to you Bella. I swear." Edward proclaimed.

"I was talking about you Eddie."

I heard Paul laugh but Eddie had my attention right now.

"Why are you back? I understood you promised Bella you would not come back. Can't keep your word? Not much of a man are you?"

" I can't live without you."

"From what I understand I don't believe you live at all. So what you expect Bella to be all forgiving and run into your arms? You gonna change her into a vamp?"

Paul finally spoke up." No Amber, he is not. That would be breaking a treaty wouldn't it Cullen?"

"Hey cool a treaty. You guys smoke a peace pipe to seal the deal or what?" Speaking of if we are going to continue this conversation we should probably do it inside the room since I don't want to get busted for indecent exposure and have to blow a cop to get out of a ride downtown."

Wow I made them both growl. They walked in and both started sniffing. Rude.

"Yeah I know the place smells like sex. LaHote you want a joint? I'm going to have one."

"I really want to speak to Bella."

"Bella is gone, if she wanted to talk to either of you assholes she wouldn't have told me to take care of it. It being you two assholes."

I rolled and lit a joint and felt much more relaxed as the familiar smoke glided down my throat.

Edward had a look of horror on his face. LaHote had a look of worry.

"So sell me your pitches? You gonna kidnap me and watch me every second of my life to make sure I don't run from Forks? Which by the way, I will cut you LaHote if you try it. Cullen I'm pretty sure I can find a cigarette lighter and a can of hairspray if I need to. At the very least I can burn down your home. I bet you vampires aren't great at fire fighting are you?"

"So sell me. Tell me why I should either of you two asses the time of day?"

Paul POV

"Bella I don't know what you know about imprinting but it can wonderful. I will never leave you. I will never look at another woman. I will love you unconditionally..."

"Stop right there LaHote. Call me Bella one more time and me and my bike are heading to the nearest police station to report two stalkers. Now what do you mean you love me unconditionally? If that was true you would have loved Bella and Bella isn't here anymore. Even if Bella was she isn't the same as you last saw. So tell me how can you love her or me?"

"The imprint"…

"Oh yes the famous imprint. Wolfy magic. It makes you love the imprint right?"

"Well yeah…"

"So without the imprint you would have kept hating Bella the leech lover right. Poor girl never did a damn thing to you and you treated her like shit. When did you imprint on her?"

"The first time I saw you… her."

I hoped I could make her understand this.

"Wait a minute. You imprinted on Bella the first time you saw her and you still treated her like shit?"

Uh Oh.

"I didn't think I was good enough for her so I tried to fight it."

"You didn't think you were good enough? So you treated her like a piece of garbage and made her feel like she wasn't good enough. Course you know something about that don't you Eddie. Maybe you two should have a relationship."

Edward POV

I don't know what to do here. Bella looks horrible. I mean she is beautiful but she looks like a tramp. At least she put some clothes on while talking to us. If you can call it clothes.

"Edward?"

I had to call her Amber. In psychotic episodes it is important to not argue about names.

"Yes Amber?"

"Why should I go home with you?"

"I love you."

"You don't know me. Do you know that I like weed and coke and Esctasy. That I stripped at not one but two bars? I'm pretty damn good at it. That I have had sex with no less than 3 guys in the past month and I couldn't tell you there names?"

"Amber don't you realize how dangerous that is?"

"No worries Cullen. I keep condoms on me."

"You could have been raped."

"I almost was. Actually Bella almost was. I kicked the shit out of the guy. I kicked him so hard I bet he never has sex again.

Now back to the question. After how you left her why would she or I for that matter want you back?"

"Love I lied to you that day in the woods. I had to lie or you never would have let me go. I didn't realize the mating bond was so strong. I need you in my life. I think these changes you are going through have to do with our distance from each other. I think if we were together the symptoms would lesson."

Too late I realized what I said.

"I'm a symptom am I?"

"I didn't mean that"

"Oh I think you did. But you are right in a way. The reason I am here is partly your fault. Bella was tired of being a doormat. So here I am. That's what you don't understand. I am real. And I am not going away. Bella has graciously agreed to take a backseat to me. Do you know why? Cause she doesn't like either one of your asses and doesn't have the guts to tell you. But I have no problem with it."

I don't know how to fix this outside of kidnapping her. But I can't change her here. The change would permanently freeze her like this and not the sweet loving Bella I want. My Bella. And kidnapping would make it even worse. Amber would become stronger and see me as a threat.

"Edward?"

"Yes Amber?"

"Last night Bella did Esctasy and fucked a guy senseless right here on this bed. That was her not me. She was already on her way to giving herself to me. You two assholes just moved the process along. Do you still want Bella now?"

I was angry but angry at who? This was Bella. She did this to herself. Of course I am responsible. Dammit the thought of her and another guy… "I just want Bella back."

"Not gonna happen, champ. And if you try to turn us into a vampire we will rip you apart when we wake up and hunt down your family no matter how long it takes."

Paul POV

Well that is a relief. At least I don't have to worry about her wanting to be a vampire. "And Paul?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to leave here as well. It's time for you to go back home."

"I can't leave without you Bel…Amber."

"Kidnapping and transporting across state lines is a federal offense, and I would press charges. How do you think your wolf would like being in a federal prison? Besides doesn't a wolf have to do whatever an imprint tells him?"

"Yes"

"I want you to leave. I may come back one day to settle some scores in Washington but it will be when I am ready."

Amber POV

I watched them walk out, heads hanging. I held my laugh in until they the door was closed and continued to smoke my joint. I turned towards the bathroom to go get a hot bath ready and saw my B laying there. On the bed. She had a tear in one of her eyes.

"What's wrong baby B?"

"I just can't understand. Why did Edward come back? Why did he lie? And Paul. Paul doesn't love me. He wouldn't love me without some mystical magic. Apparently Edward is attached to me and that's the only reason he came back. Why can't I have guys who just want to be with me for me?"

"Baby we don't need them. We have each other. You will always have me. Stay with me and I will take you places and show you things you never dreamed of. So where do you want to go next? Still Miami?"

"No, I want to go to New York City. I've never been"

"Then that's where we will go baby B."

Bella is going to give control of her life to me. Even if I have to drag her kicking and screaming she will become me. It's what is best for her. For us. For me. As for the two asshats that just left I'm not stupid enough to think they are going to go home. They are going to follow me. Stalk me. May as well give then a show.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it. Please review. Reviews make me and Amber happy!

Chapter 4

Amber POV

Back on the road and finally in control. I looked to my side and see Bella riding right along with me. She is smiling. Riding always makes my baby girl smile. It took a while to calm her down after the two losers left. I can't believe cold pale and dead thought I would go off with him. Paul on the other hand. He wouldn't get much from me but there was no way I wasn't gonna fuck him. He was hot. Literally and figuratively. Bella won't like it but she needs to start taking what she wants and then moving on.

I'll give my stalkers credit. I hadn't seen them since I left but I know they are out there somewhere. I catch Bella looking over her shoulder occasionally. Poor girl is so confused. She needs to get high.

"Baby B. We are going to pull into that rest stop over there and take a walk in the woods. "

She nodded her head. She knew what I wanted and she wanted it to. She was so close. Soon she would be me and we would be us and there would be one.

"How you feelin baby?"

"Better."

"Come on and walk with me. We can roll a joint and both feel better."

She nodded and followed like the good girl I want her to be. We sat down by a stream at the rest stop and lit up.

Bella looked in deep thought. "What are you thinking about baby?"

"I don' know for sure. I'm having a hard time concentrating on the future when my past is following me."

"We will lose them. Don't worry. They can't follow us forever."

"Yes they can Amber. Maybe if I talked to them I could get them to leave us alone."

"Do you really want to face them?"

"No."

"I will get them to leave us alone. We are just going to be us. We are going to have fun. We are going to do what we want. Neither one will be able to take watching for long."

"But they will just try to take us. I don't want to go back to Forks."

"Even if one of them takes us they can't keep us there."

"What if they try to put me in mental hospital?"

"I won't let that happen baby. If that happens, you take over and tell them you don't know me and just wanted to get away from Forks. Your 18. As long as you don't talk about me they can't do anything. If it's too much for you I can take over and tell them I'm you and I don't know any Amber. You're not crazy B. You're just becoming who you were meant to be. No undead or magical wolf mate can change that or stop us."

"What am I becoming?"

"Whatever you want. You have left your worldly possessions behind. You left your safe life with your safe father and your safe protectors and decided to make your own decisions. You are nobody's Barbie doll. You made that decision. I'm just going to help you get there. You have to accept a few things before you are ready. But we will work on those. Don't worry. I will carry you."

"You told me once you wouldn't always be around to carry me."

"That's true. Because you are me and I am you. One day we will be one. Now B, how do you feel? Are you relaxed?"

"Not really. I'm better though."

"Let's take a bump of coke to wake us up and get back on the road. New York City isn't gonna come to us. Besides we need to find a bar. Aren't you feeling horny right now?"

"A little but I don't think I want to have sex with anymore strangers."

"Do you want to watch me do it?"

She looked deep in thought. But I knew the idea turned her on.

"Yes."

"Then come on baby. Let's find us a man."

Edward POV

"Carlisle it's worse than I thought." I explained what was going on with Bella over the phone while I followed her from a distance. I could hear Alice and Esme in the background sobbing. I didn't need to read their minds to know they blamed this on me. And they were right. I won't be making any decisions for Bella or the family for a long time. Maybe ever. I should have just listened to the family but I was too arrogant. And now it may be too late.

"Edward you have got to bring her back. We have to try to get through to her. If she goes to a regular psychiatrist they may lock her up for life. I'm not sure if she can come back but I definitely can't do anything with her out on her own roaming the nation."

"What do you suggest Carlisle? I can't very well kidnap her."

"Can't you Edward?"

"No I told you, the dog found her at the same time I did. Do you want the pack breathing down our necks?"

I heard Carlisle sigh. "That does complicate things. I don't suppose you can convince this Paul to help you in the spirit of her best interests?"

"He thinks he is best for her. He will never work with us."

"I don't know what to tell you, Edward. Keep her safe and try everything you can to get her back. The longer this goes on the less likely it will be that she that she ever pulls out of it. It may be too late aright now. It sounds like she has gone through some pretty major body modifications and has been having sexual intercourse with strangers plus drug use. You may have to come to grips with the possibility that it is too late for her and she may never come back to us."

At that I heard Esme and Alice sob louder. This is a nightmare.

Paul POV

If she thinks I am letting her out of my sight with the leech following she is crazy. Well, crazier. I phased after she sent me away and showed Sam and Jake everything. Everybody agreed that it may not be the best time for her to come back to Charlie and Charlie probably shouldn't know we found her yet. I hated to worry him any longer than necessary but if he found her like this he would worry all the same. I stayed back in my rental car but couldn't keep up so I had to follow within a mile. I'm sure she saw me. I didn't care. I had to have her. I saw her pull up to a bar on the side of the road. Ahh crap.

Amber POV

"Don't be nervous B. We've done this before. It will be the perfect way to relieve tension."

The bar was a small town hick bar. Not much action going on. I thought in South Carolina I could at least get a good looking cowboy. One guy in the corner didn't look too bad.

"See anything you like B?"

"I need a drink." Good girl Bella. You're learning.

"Barkeep."

"What can I help you with darlin?" an overweight bearded guy asked me.

"I need two shots of jack and a Budweiser."

"Comin right up little lady."

We threw back the shots and Bella sat as I drank at the bar. I turned to see the door open and who should walk in but my cold dead stalker. I could feel Bella getting nervous.

"Don't sweat it Baby B. I got this."

She looked forward and wouldn't make eye contact with him. He walked up and sat down next to me.

"Am I speaking to Amber or Bella?"

"Bella doesn't want to speak to you. Ever. She did have a message for you though."

Poor bastard looked like he got his hopes up for a second.

"She wants you to know she is leaving. And you can't come. She is tired of pretending to be something she is not. She said she will always love you in a way but her kind have distractions that keep them busy. She also wants you to promise her something."

"What would that be?"

"She wants you to promise not to do anything stupid. You know, for Esme's sake."

The pain on his face was fun to watch.

"This guy bothering you?" Well if it isn't my cowboy from the corner. I saw Bella still looking forward but she had a smile on her face. I think she liked me throwing Eddie's words back in his face.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he is. He seems to think I'm into prissy emo guys. I would much rather have a drink with you."

"My table is in the back."

"How bout we have that drink in your car? Or do you have a truck?"

"I have a truck outside."

"By all means let's head that way cowboy."

I went to get up and Edward grabbed my arm.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I screamed.

The whole bar turned to look. He hissed. "I really don't think you should go out there Bella."

I turned and looked at B who was pissed. She looked at me and nodded.

"Please help me" I said louder than I had to. "I think this guy wants to rape me. He has been following me for the last hundred miles!" Every guy in the bar started walking towards Eddie. He couldn't very well beat them up now could he? That would require some explaining to do that I'm sure he wants to avoid.

The bartender walked up and said "I think it's best if you leave on your own son before you leave on a stretcher or a body bag." Edward glared at me and walked out of the bar. Mission accomplished. Bella was smiling and looking right at him. She winked at me. Good girl. We are making progress.

I looked up at my cowboy. "My hero."

"No problem Ma'am."

"Now how bout that drink in your truck? I want to reward you for saving my virtue."

"Right this way."

We walked out the back. I wonder if Eddie was on the roof or on the other side of the building. I hoped the roof. My cowboy had an extended cab. Good. I whispered to my girl. "Get in the back and watch."

I attacked my cowboys lips. He began lifting my shirt. It was at that time that wolf stalker ripped the door off the hinges and grabbed me by the arm pulling me out. He was growling. Holy shit he was pissed. "Get your hands off of her."

Cowboy made the mistake of coming around and getting in Paul's face. He hit Paul. Paul stood there. Paul hit him back. Hard. My cowboy wouldn't be waking up for the rest of the night.

"You fucking dick! What the hell gave you the right to do that?"  
Motherfucker sneered at me.

"Look Amber, Bella whatever the fuck your name is. I tried doing this the nice way. You're coming home with me. Now."

"The fuck I am. How the hell do you think you are going to get me to the other side of the country? Every opportunity I have to scream kidnapping and rape I will. When we get there I will tell Daddy Dearest I ran from you because you raped me and that's why I had to take off."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Try me Bitch."

I could see in his face that he believed me.

"Look at me Paul. I've obviously been traumatized. I've lost my mind. I bet you spent a lot of time with Charlie asking where I was. Out of nowhere, too. He is probably already wondering why you cared. It will all make sense to him. You raped me and wanted to find me because you were scared I was going to talk. I'm gonna make it good baby. I'm gonna cry and hug Charlie and you are going to be lucky if you just get charged with rape instead of being shot. I bet getting shot in the head would be hard to heal from, even for a wolf. And when you are in jail I'm going to leave again. Still want to play tough guy Lahote? Do you? You don't make my rules bitch. Now leave."

He knew he was fucked. I could see it in his face. And he knew I would do exactly what I said I would.

I walked to my bike. I saw Bella get on hers with a smirk on her face. She looked at me.

"I love you Amber."

"I know Baby. I love you too."

Paul POV

Fuck. What the fuck am I going to do? She is serious. I can't just grab her and take her home. She is crazy enough to get me locked up. I can't leave her. I am fucked. I saw her get on her bike and say something to someone on her side. No one was there. Then she was off. I smelt leech and there he was.

"I guess she would do the same to me if I kidnap her and force her home."

"She knew you were there Cullen. She knew you would understand the same thing was meant for you. Bella was smart. Amber is smart and vicious. I don't know what to do."

"I guess we keep following her until we can figure something out. I am calling my family. If we can't get her to come to us, maybe seeing them here will help."

"Maybe Jake can get through to her. He was always nice to her." I thought.

Amber POV

Two days since the little bar incident with bachelor number one and bachelor number two and we had made it to New York City. We drove with no direction. We wound up in Queens. I saw a guy who might have information I needed. I got directions and an hour later me and B were full up on Ecstasy and Coke. We both took a bump and were wide awake. We found a crappy motel room. Hookers were hanging around outside. I wasn't going there. I did have some standards. I talked to a few of the girls and they gave me the locations of some nice gentleman's clubs in the area. May as well make some bank while I'm here. I want to let B loose a little bit and get her on stage.

"Amber?" I heard B say.

"Yeah baby?"

"I need you."

We had sex, or got our self off. Not my preferred method but without any guys around and my wolf stalker…

"Hey B, want to really hurt Paul and Edward at the same time?"

I saw the glimmer in her eye before she smiled. "Definitely."

I let her in on my plan. She wasn't crazy about it but understood the purpose. She was horny too.

I walked to the door and opened it. "Paul, get over here."

He walked up within 60 seconds. Eager much?

"You're like a good lap dog. You just follow and come when I tell you too. Now if you can sit when I tell you too you will be perfect."

"What do you Amber?"

"I'm going to give you what you want Lahote. Bella wants to speak to you."

Bella POV

I can't believe I'm about to do this. This isn't the strangest thing I have done though. And I was horny.

"Paul."

"Bella?"

"Yes Paul its me."

"Baby please come home with me. Everybody is so worried about you. I will stay away from you if that's what you want but please come home."

"Do it Bella, take him." I heard Amber say from the corner chair.

"Paul I'm your imprint right?"

"Yes."

"And you have to do what I say right?"

"I have to make you happy or it hurts me as well."

"Paul I want you to take me."

"Home?"

"Tell him Bella, just like we talked about."

"No Paul. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard. It's gonna be you or someone else. Do you want it to be you?"

I pulled my shirt up over my head and unbuttoned my cutoffs. I saw him staring at my body.

"I'm your mate right Paul?"

"Y..Yes"

"Your wolf wants to take his mate right?"

I got down on my knees in front of him. "That's right B. Take it out and run your mouth slowly up and down his cock." I heard Amber instructing from the corner.

I unbuttoned his jeans and he was hard. I took his cock out and started slowly stroking. God it was huge. He really was gorgeous. I placed him in my mouth and cupped his balls. He was so hot. I could see desire in his eyes. After a few minutes I took him out of my mouth.

"Paul, I'm going to lay on this bed on all fours. You know. Doggy style? You're going to grab my hair and fuck me from behind and you are going to make it hard. You are going to fuck me until I come then you are going to come mall over my back. Understand? I don't want any in my hair and you are going to be loud. I want that vampire outside to know who I belong to."

I went to the bed and he was on me in a second. Oh crap he was huge. I looked at Amber while he was fucking the hell out of me. She was looking at me but her eyes were glazed. She was really getting off on this. I came while looking at her. Paul came right after. I felt him on my back. Good boy. The bad thing is this mystical connection he says we have. I could feel it. But I would fight it. I belonged to no one. I wish I was strong enough to do this on my own.

"Amber?"

"I got this baby."

"Hello Paul."

"What the fuck?" he asked.

"Paul you need to leave now. We got what we wanted. Now you may go."

"I'm not going anywhere Bella."

"Bella is not here. She is sitting down and doesn't want to talk to you anymore. She got what she needed. You may want to stay outside the door though. Things are about to get interesting."

I watched as Paul walked out with a sad look on his face. Maybe he shouldn't have been so mean to Bella. I dressed, grabbed my pocket knife and walked to the door.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He was in front of me in a flash. He looked pissed. Good.

"Edward did you hear what I just did with Paul? Did you hear me fucking him?"

"Yes Bella."

"Oh know that was Bella that fucked him. I'm Amber and I am about to give you something you want too."

"I won't have sex with Bella until she is turned."

"I'm not offering my body to you Cullen. I'm going to give you the one thing you can't live without. The reason you stalk her."

I cut my palm with my blade. And I slung my hand at his face. The blood drops hit him square in the face. His eyes turned black and he was fighting himself. And he was losing. I laughed at him.

"Taste as good as you thought Cullen? A lot more of a paper cut this time huh?"

He was about to lunge for me when Paul came out of nowhere and tackled him. Edward was being held back by Paul and he was in a frenzy. While those too played around I figured it was a good time to move.

"Let's ride B. I think our boys may be wrestling around for a while. Shame they can't follow us."

We ran to our bikes and drove off into the night. Where were we going? Who the hell cared?

God we felt great!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own it. Thanks to the reviews I've got. If you are following this story stop in and say hi As for this chapter its probably time for Amber/Bella to come home and have some fun, don't cha think?

Chapter 5

Paul POV

I lost her. Again. After an hour of holding back Cullen she was gone. He finally came to his senses and took off. He had a broken look on his face. I almost would have felt sorry for him except for the fact that I hate him. As for me I was an idiot. I thought for a minute she would give in to the imprint. Instead she got what she wanted and took off. Kind of ironic since I have spent most of my life doing that to women. I finally had it done to me and it hurt. I felt bad for the women I had done that to in the past. But I couldn't change that now. I started looking for her immediately but I had no idea if she was in New York or had left the city altogether. With an hours head start she could be anywhere. I called Sam and let him in on this new development. He was shocked at what happened. I think he was more shocked that the famous player got played. Bella's stunt with Cullen proved that she still had no sense of preservation.

Sam told me I couldn't roam the country aimlessly looking for her. Victoria was stepping up her attacks and the Cullens were concerned she may be building a newborn army. It was time for me to come home and deal with the pain of being away from my imprint.

I knew he was right. I didn't have a clue what to do and even if I did find her I couldn't make her come back. I would have to wait until another lead popped up. I drove to the airport bitter, disappointed and crushed.

Edward POV

I can't believe I almost killed her. She knew I would. She gambled the dog could hold me back. She proved her point. She proved that I was more dangerous to her than anyone else in the world. I thought I would go mad with her blood on my face. I tried to hold back. I did. But she knew. She knew I wouldn't be able to. I called Carlisle and told him and the family what happened. To say they were shocked was putting it mildly.

"Edward you don't know where she is now and if you do find her she is not coming back with you. It's time to come home. We have a problem with Victoria up here. You want to help Bella, come help us destroy the vampire that is after her."

I agreed this was the best thing to do. However I don't care about her threats. There is only one way to make Bella safe from me. The next time I see her I will turn her. If she wants to hate me afterward so be it. But she is my mate. Once she is turned she will not be able to fight the bond.

2 weeks later

BPOV

I thought Idaho sucked. Montana was cool though. I have enjoyed the freedom of the road but it didn't escape my attention or Amber's that we were slowly making our way back to Washington.

"B what the hell are we doing? Why are we going back? You said you didn't want to go back."

We were at a campground in Montana enjoying the scenery and smoking a joint. "You were right Amber. It's time we faced our demons. Running was a start, but I don't want to run forever. I want to face those fuckers in Forks and get them to leave us alone. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder. After we are done, we are heading to South America. I'm thinking Brazil."

Amber smiled at me. I could tell she approved. "Why Brazil honey?"

I smiled back at her. "Why the hell not?"

"Oh you are learning B, you are learning. I am so proud of you."

"I couldn't, I can't face this without you Amber."

"I know beautiful. We have some things we need to do first."

"What would that be?"

"You have a lesson to learn."

I watched her start a campfire. And I watched her put a cattle brand into the fire. To say I was nervous was an understatement. We had picked this up from a gift shop at a ranch we stopped at. It was a phoenix. I thought it was a cool brand so I grabbed it not knowing why. Apparently Amber did.

Amber grabbed my forearm and laid it across her leg.

"Baby this is going to hurt."

She pressed the brand into the underside of my forearm right above James' bite mark. I screamed and tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me.

"Look at me Bella!"

"I can't it hurts!" I tried to think of other things but all I could think about was the pain. I wanted it to stop. Amber slapped me.

"Embrace it B! Embrace the pain! Accept it. It is a part of life and reminds you that one day you are going to die. You have to accept this B before you can be free!"

I started mumbling to myself to think about anything besides this fire.

"Bella this is the greatest moment of your life up to this point and you are wasting it. I can put ointment on it but first you have to accept that one day you are going to die, and this is okay."

I looked at her and nodded my head. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I paid attention to the pain. I found that once I stopped panicking it wasn't so bad. It felt like it was searing into my soul. It reminded me of James' bite and the nightmares I had after it. Why did I have nightmares? It was just pain. I am stronger than the pain. I am stronger than the pain.

I felt Amber rub ointment into my arm. I felt her wrap my arm with a burn pad. Where did she get this? Where did I get this? I couldn't remember. I lay on my back and stared at the sky. I felt reborn. I felt I could take on anything. I was ready to go back to Forks.

One week later

Sam's POV

I was exhausted. We had been running patrols nonstop. One vampire got into Bella's freaking room! It grabbed some clothes of hers. Charlie had his hopes up that Bella snuck in and may be in the area. We knew better. Victoria was in for a hell of a disappointment when she realized Bella wasn't here. Some of the pack thought it would be a good idea to let her know Bella wasn't around and maybe she would leave. I refused to do this for two reasons. One, it would put Bella in more danger than she was apparently putting herself in. Another reason was that I had a feeling Victoria was coming regardless. The Cullens actually killed her mate. We killed her friend. She wasn't going to go away peacefully.

Embry howled. I ran out to phase and heard him.

"It's Bella Swan. I think."

"Where?" I heard Paul ask, frantic but with hope in his thoughts.

"She is no a Harley driving towards the Cullens. It smells like her and her face is familiar but man, I'm not sure."

"It's her." Paul

Her hair is jet black now but we all recognized the face and the other features from Paul's memories.

"Follow her Embry. We are coming. It's no telling what Edward Cullen may do when he sees her."

Bella POV

I was going to the Cullens first. The wolves would be easy to hide from. These assholes and their money would be more difficult. I didn't know if I was ready for this. Amber assured me I was. She let me be in control. I couldn't watch her kick ass for me. If I wanted to face my past and be done with it I had to do it on my own.

I pulled into the drive and lit a cigarette. I watched them walk out of their beautiful glass palace. I remember when I saw it the first time. I was so taken with them. I thought they were perfect. I should have known better but I was so naïve. The looks on their faces were enough to make this trip worth it.

"Bella?"

"Yep" I said then took a drag on my Marlboro. "How's it going Doc?"

"We are glad you came. We were worried about you. Everybody has been worried about you."

"I didn't come to relieve everyone's minds. I came to tell you to keep your golden boy under control and stop looking for me. I am leaving and I am never coming back. I wish he had kept his promise and none of you have ever come back. But you couldn't leave well enough alone could you? He decided you had to leave so you left right?"

"Bella Edward was trying to protect you."

I saw Edward standing there by Esme's side staring at me.

"There is a homicidal vampire after me. How is that protecting me?"

"We came back to protect you." Esme joined in.

"No Edward said you came back because he could no longer live without me. Isn't that right Edward?"

"Yes Bella."

"What do you think gives you the right Carlisle?"

"The right to what Bella?"

"To have your "children" attend high school and place innocent teens in danger. Jasper there went nuts over a paper cut. Do you not think paper cuts happen at school? What happens if he slips? Isn't that what you call killing a human? A slip? I'll tell you what would happen. That kid would be dead and his family would never have justice or closure because you all would disappear. And this great risk is taken so you can all pretend to be human and have human lives. So what gives you the right to place humans in danger everyday just so you can enjoy your lives?"

Silence. Amber patted me on the back. She was smiling. I could tell she wanted to play but this was not the time. I was on a roll and couldn't stop if I tried.

"Esme?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Do you love me like a daughter?"

"Yes Bella I do and I want you back."

"You abandoned me because Edward told you too. You will never have me back. Deal with it."

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella." She said quietly.

"You were my best friend right?"

"Yes, I would like to think so."

"You knew everything about me. You knew my fears, my insecurities. You knew I hated shopping. You knew I was scared of Edward leaving me. Despite this you took me shopping because it made you happy. Not me. You. And you left knowing I was scared of being abandoned. What the hell kind of friend was I to you? Was I a toy? Something to play human with and then to be thrown away? We are no longer friends and you will just have to deal with it."

"Emmett I am so disappointed in you. I really felt like a little sister to you. You were so much fun and so strong. You made me feel safe. But you took off too. Never call me your sister again. You are nothing to me."

"Edward. I think I made my feelings clear to you already. I am not yours. If you can't deal with that it's your problem. By the way Paul was an excellent fuck. And you're welcome for the blood."

"Now Cullens, I am leaving Forks for good. Do not follow me. I don't want your help or your family or your money or your protection. Look at Rosalie scowling. She will be glad. I bet she doesn't want to be here anyways. As far as Vicky goes I am not worried about her. She wants me dead, I want her dead. We are honest with each other. Besides Amber she is the healthiest relationship I have right now."

I turned to go to my bike, throwing my cigarette butt on the ground. Maybe it would start a forest fire and burn these fuckers. I was over them. They hurt me. They abandoned me. A few months ago I would have ran into their cold dead arms and thanked them for coming back and begged them to stay. Amber showed me I don't need them anymore. I was about to saddle up when I felt a hand grab my arm.

"Bella I'm sorry, but you are not going anywhere. If we have to keep you under lock and key we will but…"

"What Edward? You are going to do it for my own good? You like doing that don't you? Nobody controls me."

"You are sick Bella and you are coming inside."

I looked over and saw Amber was pissed. "Amber can you take this?"

Amber looked up at Cullen.

Amber POV

"You have 5 seconds to let us go or we will make you regret it."

Fucker laughed at me!

"What do you think you are going to do?"

"You seem to have forgotten bitch. I'm an imprint. You really think I'm in this area and not protected? They have to protect imprints. It's some wolfy magic law. I would bet they are watching me now. Want to find out?"

I screamed as loud as I could. "HELP! He's trying to turn me into a leech!"

A crash of trees and there stood eight of my furry protectors. I had to laugh at him. The look on his face was priceless. He's like a kid whose mommy just told him to get his hand out of the cookie jar. The Cullens tensed and got in front of me. I saw Sam, a very naked Sam, damn not bad, walk up to Carlisle.

"Carlisle are we going to start a war? She is an imprint. You know our laws. There is no way she is staying here against her will. Every one of us will fight to the death to protect her. We would do it even if we didn't have to. She is a pack member. She always has been. She has made it clear to your son that she does not want him."

"Sam, she is sick. Surely you can see that. I may be able to help her."

"Carlisle this is not up for debate. Let her go or we attack."

Carlisle turned to Edward and the other leeches and with a look I wasn't being held by Emo Ed any longer. I ran up to Sam and jumped into his arms. "My hero!" I heard a growl. Must be Paul.

"Hey booty call. How you doing? Break any girl's hearts lately? Let's go back to your place so you can tie me up and call me leech lover over and over to my face. It will be like old times." I rubbed his nose and walked over to my bike.

" Hey Sammy, can I ride out to your place? Bella misses that wife of yours."

"Of course Bella."

"Amber, motherfucker. Get it right."

"Sorry Amber."

I looked at the Cullens and turned around to Bella. She was not smiling but she was not crying. Progress.

"Cullens? The next time we see you we are burning your house down. You may want to invest in some fire extinguishers."

Paul POV

Thank God the pain has let up. She looked different again. I smelt a burn on her body. That must have been the searing pain I felt not too long ago. She looked hot. Much better than the last time I saw her. She was so confident. Despite what she did to me last time I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wanted her in my house. I wanted her on my bed. I wanted to go back in time and take back every bad thing I ever said to her.

"Sam, we have to call Charlie. If he finds out we kept this from her he will never forgive us.."

"I know. I will call him when I get home. He can come see Bella at our house. It's a controlled environment and the best I can offer right now. Maybe he can get through to her. We arrived at my house to see Bella pulling up. She walked up to the door and knocked. Emily opened and the look on her face was between fear and shock.

Bella POV

It was good to see Emily again. I wish I could have given her warning about the new me. I figured Paul would have told her. After getting over her initial shock she hugged me.

"Bella I was so worried about you. We all were."

"Thanks Emily, but there is no need to worry. I am better than I ever have been. I actually just came to thank you for being such a good friend. I am leaving Forks and this time I won't be coming back ever."

"Where are you going?"

"Wherever I feel like it. I'm thinking South America and then overseas."

Leah walked up at that time. Lovely.

"Do you not care what the fuck you are doing to this pack? We are about to fight a war over you. Paul has been going crazy without you. Who the fuck do you think you are?"

I turned and looked at Amber. It would take a bigger bitch than I was to deal with Leah. "I got this B"

"Who the fuck are you talking to? There is no one there you crazy bitch."

"She was talking to me. I'm Amber, nice to meet you. And no I didn't ask you to fight a war for me and I didn't ask to be imprinted on so fuck you, I don't care. Everybody in this pack is free to do what Uley tells them to. Speaking of not caring, don't you care about the hell you put these guys through cause you can't get over getting dumped for your cousin? You know about imprinting. But you are still a bitch. A cold bitter bitch.

The bitch hit me. Slapped me technically. Fuck that. I pulled out my butterfly knife from my back pocket and went for her gut. I stabbed her three times before anybody realized what was going on. She jumped back.

"You fucking bitch! You stabbed me!"

"You hit me."

"You fucking stabbed me!"

"You'll heal. I however, well have a bruise probably for weeks."

I looked at Paul.

"Nice job protecting me imprinter."

Emily walked over to Leah with a towel. Leah threw her arm away. "I'm fine!" And she was. The stab wounds were already closing up. I smirked at her.

"Touch me again bitch and I will cut off your head. Let's see you grow one of those back."

Leah stomped off to pout somewhere or sniff someone's ass. I'm not sure which.

"Amber, can I speak to Bella? Her father is on his way here to see her."

"Good, saves me my last trip to make before we are gone."

I heard a car pull up. A cop car. Must be dear old dad.

"Bella?"

"Yes Daddy it's me. How are you doing?" Bella looked at me and shook her head. "Be nice Amber."

"Do you want to talk to him B?"

She shook her head yes and walked up to him.

"How have you been Dad?"

"How have I been? I've been worried sick! Where the hell have you been? Why did you leave?"

"I left because I don't want to be here anymore. I felt it was time to leave. There was too much pressure on me to be what everybody else wanted me to be so I left. I decided it was time to live my own life."

"Bella you were still in school. I thought you were getting better."

"I am better Dad. I'm better than I ever have been."

"Look at you! This isn't you."

"Actually it is. Dad I'm 18. I don't want you to follow me or look for me anymore. If you do I will never forgive you. Do you understand?"

Charlie stood there speechless. I was sorry that I had to be this way with him but it was best to be honest.

"I can't do that, Bells."

"Then you will never see me again.'

Jake walked up beside Charlie. "Bells, please don't do this." I heard Jake say.

I walked up to him and hugged him. "Jake you were a good friend. But you want something I can never give you. You are like a brother to me and you never thought that was good enough. But I will always love you. You are my sunshine. But it's time for me to go." I looked up and saw Jake had tears in his eyes.

"Dad don't follow." I got on my bike and pulled out of Sam's yard. I didn't look back. Amber was riding right along side of me. I was about a mile outside of Forks when I saw her in the road. We stopped our bikes and got off.

"Bella, nice to finally see you. Where have the wolves had you hidden this whole time?"

"Nice to see you Victoria. And the name is Amber."

**A/N **

**Please review. Hope you liked.**


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own it. Please review

Chapter 6

Amber POV

"So how's it been going Vicky? I hear you have been causing all kinds of trouble looking for me."

"Your dogs have done a great job of keeping you hidden, but they aren't here now are they?"

"No they aren't. You aren't much of a tracker are you? You know over the last month I have made a complete circle of the United States while your dumbass was here risking death by chewing looking for me?"

"That can't be true. And what the hell has happened to you? If it wasn't for your scent I wouldn't have recognized you."

"Amber, don't antagonize her." I heard Bella say from my side.

"Don't worry about me. Let's talk about us." I told Vicki.

"There is no us. You are about to die."

"That's cool. You think I'm scared of death? Kill me. It won't bring back your precious boyfriend. You'll still be just as miserable. Cullen will still be alive. You remember him? The guy who turned your mate to ash?"

"I'm going to make you suffer." She looked like she was getting very angry.

"Suffering is life Vicki. You would know that if you were alive."

She was on me in a flash, standing inches away from my face. Bella was scared. She had her face in her hands. Poor girl.

"Bella, look at me. We had this lesson already. You need to be in this moment. Feel it."

"Who the fuck are you talking to?"

"If I were you Vicki, I would be more concerned about who is behind you."

I jumped out of the way as I saw a silver wolf rushing her. Paul.

Bella and I ran to the side of the road and watched the fight. Paul and Vicki growled at each other circling their adversaries. Bella held me tight. Paul jumped at Vicki who dodged him and scraped her nails down his side. He yelped but turned around and stood in front of us protectively. He was bleeding. A lot. I guess she got him pretty good. She came forward and he snapped at her, getting his jaws around her left shoulder. They fell back and she brought her right fist on top of her head. Paul lay on the road slumped over. I saw her moving to bite him. Bella shouted.

BPOV

"NO!"

I was not going to let Paul die for me. If she bit him he would die. I took my knife out of my pocket. I ran it down my left forearm deep. The blood instantly caught her scent and she turned to look at me.

"This is our fight! Leave him out of this! You want me, come and get me." Amber grabbed my right hand. She held tightly and told me she was proud of me. Vicki came towards us and I closed my eyes and prepared for the end. It never came. I heard a scream.

I opened my eyes to see a large black wolf had knocked her down. She sneered at me and took off into the trees. Jake, Embry and Quil chased after her into the woods. Sam rushed to me.

"Bella are …"

"Get to Paul!" He's hurt bad!"

"B we need to get out of here. Paul is in good hands now." I heard Amber whisper in my ear.

"No Amber, we are staying until I know he is going to be okay."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Okay B, but this is on you if they keep us here and we can't get out."

"Nobody can keep us anywhere we don't want to be Amber. You know this."

"I know sweetie. I just want to make sure this is what you want."

"It is but I'm tired."

"Go to sleep honey, I got this." I heard her say as I blacked out.

Amber POV

Since B had insisted we wear a bra today, I took off my shirt and wrapped it around my arm. I looked at Sam who was once again wearing nothing. He was kneeled over Paul who had shifted back to human. I walked over. Sam looked up at me.

"He going to be okay?"

"Yes he should be. He is healing now but it may be a little while till he wakes up. You saved him you know."

"No, Bella saved him. I was ready to die. There was no reason for anyone to get involved. This could have been all over."

"He would die without you."

"He doesn't know me."

"The imprint would kill him."

"Yeah, well. And here I was thinking he was being a hero to protect me. I guess he had to protect himself too."

"You really don't have a clue about imprinting do you?"

"What's to know? It makes a slave out of you guys to a woman's whims. These wolves don't have a choice but to do what you say. They are slaves to you, Uley. And then they have an imprint thrown on them and they have another master. Of course the girls have to be with the imprint as well. You know how bad Bella's chest hurts sometime? She didn't ask for this. It wasn't fair. None of this is fair to anyone."

"Are you leaving?" Sam asked quietly.

"No, Bella said we couldn't leave until we knew he was okay. I guess we are going to go to his house and play nurse for him until he is on his feet."

Sam nodded looking relieved. I guess he thought this would make everything right.

"Bella is only doing this because she feels guilty about him getting hurt defending her. I thought I had got guilt out of her system but a few things are ingrained in her deeper than I imagined."

"No matter what you do, Bella is still there."

"Of course she is. But she is growing. She is evolving."

"She's turning into you. Is that what you are saying?"

"No, we are turning into us."

I saw a truck pull up and recognized Billy Black and Sue Clearwater. Sam lifted Paul and placed him on a mattress in the back of the truck. I walked to my bike and got on, ready to follow them.

Paul POV

Fuck my head hurt. I was in my room. I remembered that bitch hit me in the head. I'm surprised she didn't finish me off. Oh shit, what happened to Bella! I can't believe I couldn't defend my imprint any better. Is she dead? I heard a television on in the living room. I heard a voice. I heard one voice talking to itself. I closed my eyes and listened.

Bella POV

When I woke we were in what I assumed was Paul's house. I had never been here before but I had been to Sam and Jakes and this definitely wasn't their place.

"Amber what happened?"

"We are at Paul's baby, just like you wanted. Once he wakes up we can go."

"Okay."

The thought of leaving his side hurt me. The pain in my chest flared.

"Don't be like that B. We can live with the pain. Your problem is you are still holding on. You haven't thrown Paul away. It is only after we lose anything that we are free to do anything. Ever since you heard he imprinted you have been holding on. That is the pain you feel. Once you let it go you will feel much better."

I thought about this. I knew she was right. The pain was because I was holding on. I was hoping somebody would give me a good reason to stay. Something to explain imprinting in a way that didn't make it seem my choices were being taken away. But that's what it was. I wanted to cry.

"Don't cry baby. Here smoke this. It will make you feel better."

I took a hit off the joint and felt myself relax. I laid my head back on the couch and watched whatever mindless show was on TV. Other than movies in motel rooms I had been on the road so much I hadn't seen much TV. I found I didn't miss it. I flicked the channel off and began looking around Paul's living room. He's not much for decoration. He is apparently into the minimalist look.

I walked into his kitchen and noticed what looked like an artist's desk in the corner. Several sheets of paper were on it so I walked up and began shuffling through them. What I saw caught my breath.

"Amber, come here and look at these."

"Oh my. Isn't he talented? Think we could get him to do a nude of you?"

I looked at page after page of drawings of me. There were scenes of me looking out my window. Visiting Jake. Cooking in the kitchen with Emily. Laughing with Embry after Quil threw a bucket of water on me. I didn't even know he noticed these moments. The one of my window must have been drawn when he was watching my window one night on Bella patrol.

"Damn B, think the guy obsesses over you much? Looks like he is about a step away from stalking you in your sleep like Eddie."

"I think it's sweet," I whispered to Amber.

"And I think it's disturbing. It doesn't bother you in the least?"

"I didn't draw them to invade your privacy, Bella."

I turned and saw Paul standing in the hallway. He is gorgeous. I am not ashamed to say that I wanted him. I could feel myself getting wet. I knew he could smell my arousal and I didn't care. I heard Amber laugh. I turned to look at her. She remembered the feel of his body on top of mine as well.

"Do what you need to do B. Then we are out of here."

"Okay."

Paul looked at me and Amber.

"I drew them because it was the only way I could stay close to you. I knew I couldn't interfere in your life. It wouldn't be fair to you. At first I hated the idea of imprinting on you. I couldn't understand it. I wanted nothing to do with you. But I did watch. You had an effect on people I could never have. People wanted to be around you. You brought joy to people. You were giving and kind and smart. I grew to love you. Not just because of the imprint. I grew to love you for you. And I knew I wasn't good enough for you. I knew you would feel the imprint so I tried to make you hate me. If you fell in love with me you would have to give up everything. You would stay on this damn reservation and never have the life you should have. I have nothing. I had alcoholic parents who died when I was 17 within months of each other. They literally drank themselves to death. My job was part time construction when I could get away from pack duty. But the more I was around you I couldn't stand it anymore. Sam and Jake talked me into telling you. And I destroyed you."

These were the most words he had ever spoken to me that didn't involve an insult.

"Why couldn't you have been honest with me from the beginning Paul?"

"I was scared."

"Paul I don't know you. You had all this time to fall in love with me and you never gave me a chance to fall in love with you too."

"I know."

"What do you expect from me?"

"Nothing."

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything."

"Bella don't tell me you are falling for this. I take back what I said. We are not fucking him."

"Aren't you always telling me to make decisions and do what I want, Amber?"

"Dammit B, he's going to suck you in."

"I know."

Paul didn't look weird at me for talking to Amber like everyone else did. I wondered why? Maybe he had more time to get used to it since he had found me first.

"Paul, take me to bed."

"No"

Amber stepped in and took this one when I was speechless.

"What do you mean no? You don't want Bella? What about me?"

"I want Bella. But I want all of her and only if she loves me. It would break me to be inside of her again and know I can't have her. I can't do it."

Amber looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

I put out my joint and lit up a cigarette.

"Paul, I'm glad you're okay but I have to go." I told him.

"Okay"

"Okay? You're not going to try to make me stay for my own good? You're not going to try to fix me? You're not going to tell me you can't live without me?"

"Do what you want. I want you to be happy. I only ever wanted to be happy. I wish you could be happy with me but I understand if you can't. I won't stand in your way."

I looked at him and looked at Amber. She was pulling on my arm. "Time to leave, B."

I got up to walk to the door.

"Bella, did Sam and the Pack get Victoria?"

"No, she got away."

"What happened to your arm?"

"I cut it. She was about to bite you."

"You saved me."

"You saved me first. We're even."

"Bella, let's go!" Amber was getting impatient.

We walked outside and got on our bikes. I couldn't do this. I didn't want to do this. Or did I? Amber was glaring at me.

"Amber, can we stay a little while? Please?"

I saw her roll her eyes. "Dammit, I knew this might happen. Don't you see B? This place is a black hole. It sucks you in and won't let you out. You got lucky the first time. What about this time? You know how powerful the imprint is. You really want to be around that?"

"I think I do, for a little while. I'm stronger than an imprint. We are stronger than an imprint. But I have to know if anything can come of this. If not I will always be holding on to him."

"Bella I can't make these decisions for you. But I haven't led you wrong before have I?"

"Amber, you love me right?"

"Of course baby."

"Then do this with me."

"Fine, but I want to talk to him first."

Amber walked to the door where Paul had been standing watching us.

"Bella wants to stay with you."

"Okay."

"I hate you."

"I understand."

"I will be watching you. She does not belong to you!"

"I understand."

"But if we do this there are going to be some rules."

"Name them."

"No shit about her drug use. She wants to get high, that's her decision. If she wants to go out without you, she does, no creepy stalking. Also she doesn't see anybody she doesn't want to. And don't try to trick her into seeing a therapist or any crap like that."

"I can deal with those, but I can't promise if she is with another guy I won't step in. My wolf won't let me. I could wind up killing someone."

"Fine then, I have another rule. We will make a compromise. We won't fuck other guys or strip while we are in this area. But you have to fuck us whenever we want. No questions asked. Whether we love you or not."

"Then I have a rule. I will only have sex with Bella. Not you."

"Can't take my heat, LaHote?"

"I want Bella."

"Fine you can start now."

I grabbed Paul's hand as Amber stepped to the side. She seemed pissed. I understand.

"Are you going to watch? Please Amber?"

"I'll be there watching like I always am baby."

Paul took me to the bedroom. I looked up at him. He placed his hot hands on my hips. I raised my arms and he lifted my shirt over my head. I reached back and unsnapped my bra. He didn't say a word. I grabbed his hand and placed them on my breasts relishing his hot touch. I unbuckled his shorts and pulled his cock out. He was ready. He was so hot. I felt like he would burn me from the inside. I kissed his abs while he gently caressed my breasts. My nipples were as hard as rocks. I never would have guessed someone as angry as Paul could be so gentle. I unzipped my shorts and let them drop. Soon I was in front of him in only a lacy black thong. I turned around and pressed my ass up against his cock. He caressed my shoulders and breasts and kissed the back of my neck. I walked over to the bed and placed my hands on the mattress. I spread my legs and felt him come up behind me.

"No Bella."

"What?"

"I want to look at you while I make love to you." He picked me up and placed me on the mattress on my back. I saw his head go between my legs and lost all coherent thought. I came hard. He raised up and I felt him lay down between my legs. I was so wet. I felt him go in me and it was as wonderful as last time. I wanted to cry he felt so good. I kissed his mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. His weight was on me and he was in me and I couldn't help but move faster. He responded in kind. I continued kissing him. There was no way I was letting him stop kissing me. He tasted so good. Our pace got frenzied and I came again. I came hard, and so did he. I felt him relax on top of me and I felt myself drifting off into sleep. The last thing I heard before I passed out was him whispering "I love you Bella." I smiled.

Paul POV

My God I can't believe she stayed. I knew why I couldn't be without her. Even if it wasn't an imprint I never would have been able to stay away from her. I lied when I told her I would let her go. She could leave the reservation and do whatever she wanted. But I would always follow. I was in too deep now. I had just had the most incredible experience of my life. I would do anything to make her understand how much I love her. I didn't care if she had some alter ego she talked to who was a complete bitch. I'm used to sharing a mind with Leah so it shouldn't be a big deal. I felt Bella fall asleep. I didn't want to get off of her but I didn't want to crush her either. I rolled to the side and prepared to go to sleep when I saw her eyes pop open. "Bella?"

"No, Bella is asleep. And I need a joint. Just because you got to her tonight, LaHote, don't get your hopes up. I am still here and she listens to me. I'm not going away."

"Are you leaving?" Please don't leave.

"No, Bella won't let me. By the way nice move."

"What are you talking about?"

"B may not have noticed but I did. Got a problem with condoms, LaHote? You not know how to use one? If you think getting her knocked up is going to make her stay you have another thing coming."

"That wasn't my intention Amber. You really didn't give me a chance to think about it did you?"

"Bella didn't. You won this round LaHote, but she will have her freedom."

"Why can't she be free with me, Amber?"

"You think you can make her happy?"

"I can do everything I can to make her happy."

"I guess we will see if Bella thinks it's enough."

Sam POV

"Yes Charlie it looks like she is staying with Paul."

"What the hell is going on with that Sam? Why Paul?"

"Charlie, Bella and Paul became close before she left. If anybody can get through to her it's Paul."

"I don't like it a damn bit."

"Would you rather she take off and stay in some kind of tent on the side of the road?"

"No I suppose not."

"Give it time Charlie. There may be hope you can get your girl back."

"Sam she had those piercings and her hair and her eyes Sam. Those weren't her eyes. She's always had eyes that showed love. Jake told me she had tattoos? What the hell is going on Sam?"

"Charlie, give it a chance. I think patience and understanding will get her back. If we try to force her to do anything she will get farther away from us. For now, let's just be thankful that she is here."

"I know Sam. Keep me updated and please try to get her to come talk not me or let me see her."

"I will Charlie. Try to get some sleep. At least you know she is safe for tonight."

As I ended the call I stood outside watching Paul's house. I hated to invade their privacy but if Bella had left I was going to have to beg her to stay. And I am not above begging. We needed her to stay. Not just for Paul but for all of us. She had become too important to us to let her go. I still can't believe her Amber alter ego stabbed Leah. Oh well, maybe Leah will think twice before slapping someone. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at the caller ID. I really didn't feel like talking to him. I wish we hadn't agreed to exchange numbers when we agreed to work together in destroying Victoria.

"Hello Edward."

"Sam, where is Bella? Has she left the area?"

"No, she is with her imprint."

"She is staying with that wolf?"

"It appears she will be staying with him, at least for the time being."

"She needs help Sam."

"I agree and I believe Paul is her best chance at getting back to herself."

"She needs professional help. You are exploiting her so your wolf can have who he think's is his mate."

"So it's sane to want to be with a vampire huh? You fucked up Cullen. You left her and she moved on."

"Yes she has moved on with an imaginary friend who she talks to. Wake up Uley. This is out of your league."

"She belongs with us. She had a choice. She could have stayed with you. She stayed with Paul. Deal with it. By the way Victoria almost killed her today and Paul saved her. Where was that mating pull when she was in trouble Cullen?"

"I didn't know. Alice can't see anything with your dogs around."

"Funny, Paul didn't need a future teller to let him know his mate was in trouble. He just knew. Something to think about Edward. Good night."

I ended the call and secretly wished for one of those joints I was watching Bella or Amber smoke on Paul's front porch. The Cullen problem was not one that would go away. Damn this has turned into a nightmare. But I had hope that Bella would be back. It may be a different Bella but she would still be our Bella.

Edward POV

I ended the call and looked at the faces of my devasted family. Everyone heard the conversation.

"It appears the dogs have somehow gotten their claws into her."

Esme looked at me with more sadness than I have seen in a hundred years.

"Edward we have to get her to forgive us. I can't live with myself knowing what we have done to her."

I held her in my arms while she sobbed tears that would not fall.

"I Know Esme. We will think of something. We will get our Bella back."


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it. Thanks for all the reviews

Chapter 7

BPOV

I have been here at Paul's for two days. When he is not out patrolling we have pretty much been having sex. It was a great deal Amber worked out for me. When he is out on patrol I have pretty much been getting high. Not a productive way to spend my time but I really didn't want to leave the house. After so long on the road I found I was really tired. This peaceful time could not last though.

"Bella I'm bored."

"I know Amber."

"We need to do something. I need to get out before I go crazy. If you want to stick around this reservation then fine, but do we have to stay here every minute?"

"No Amber. I'm sorry I've been neglecting you. It's just I'm scared if I leave the Rez I'm going to get hounded by Edward and I don't know what he would do if he found me."

"Why the hell should we be scared of him B? We going to let him run our life?"

"No."

"Then to hell with him B. Leave a note for your wolf boy and tell him we are going into town or something. If we don't show back up, tell him to look at the Cullens first."

That did seem like a good idea.

We got on our bikes and drove into Forks.

"What a shit hole. I'm glad we got out of here, B. Now if I can just pull you away from your booty call we might get some place. Why are we still hanging around?"

"Did you forget about Victoria?"

"Fuck Victoria. She got lucky catching us on the way out of town last time. She probably isn't even in the area right now. We could leave and never come back."

She was right. We could…

"Dammit B why won't you leave him? You don't love him. You know he doesn't love you. Without the imprint he wouldn't give you the time of day."

"But that's the thing Amber, I don't love him. But I always thought the imprint made you love somebody. He admitted he didn't love me at first either. But if he has grown to love me, how can I not give myself the same chance."

"What makes you think he is telling the truth?"

"I can see it in his eyes, Amber. Every time we make love."

"I see a horny guy."

"Then why didn't he try to sleep with me that first night? You had to get him to compromise to have sex with me."

She looked tired. It's probably a bad sign when your alter ego looks tired.

"I don't know B. All I know is we haven't been free since we have been here. We are getting tied into this crap again. I don't like it."

"Bella how are you doing?"

Ahh shit.

"Hello Edward."

"Am I speaking to Bella?"

"Yes you are." The look of relief on his face was obvious. I guess he thought he could get me to do what he wanted.

"Bella love, please come with me. You need help. I know you love me. Let me help you."

"I don't love you Edward. I don't think I ever did."

"Is this Amber?"

"No you asshole, this is Bella. The girl you left in the fucking woods. Remember me? I don't love you. I don't want your help. I don't need you. Me. Bella. I don't need you. Why can you not understand this? You say you love me. If you really loved me you would stop being so selfish and go away."

"Bella this isn't you, love."

"Stop calling me love! I don't love you and it's rude!"

"So you love your dog?"

"I don't love Paul either but he at least respects me. He gives me my space and doesn't try to control me. I mean here you are. I remember telling you I didn't want to see you anymore. But the minute I leave the Rez, here I am dealing with you again."

I looked at Amber but she just smiled at me and got on her bike. Seemed like a good idea.

"I'm not letting you go Bella." He reached for me and I jumped back.

"Touch me and I scream rape." That stopped him in his tracks. "I guess I'm heading back to the Rez but first I am stopping off at the police station and getting Charlie to put a restraining order on you."

"You really think that would stop me from getting to you if I wanted?"

"No, but it's the thought that counts." I started my bike and drove off, Amber following me. We stopped in front of the station and I glanced at her. She was smiling.

"What?"

"You didn't need me to handle him. You looked him in the eye and told him off. I am so proud of you."

Yeah I guess I did. Weird.

I walked into the station and saw the looks from the deputies. I guess I did look a little out there for this little town.

"Uh hi, is Charlie here?"

I heard a voice in the back. "Bella is that you?" I saw him hurry from his office.

"Yeah Dad it's me. How are you doing?"

"Baby it's so good to see you. Do you want to go get lunch or something?"

"No Dad, I'm actually here on official business."

"What kind of business?" He looked at me with a wary face. I could understand that.

"I want a restraining order placed against Edward Cullen. He is stalking me. I have had enough."

He smiled. He actually smiled. You would have thought I gave him a new gun. Of course considering how much he hated Cullen this was probably better.

"I can certainly do that, Bells. I will serve it to him myself."

"Thanks Dad." I turned to leave.

"Bella?"

I turned back toward him.

"Could we maybe have lunch or dinner sometime?"

I looked at Amber who was looking away. Fuck it.

"Yeah, but you have to take me somewhere. Your cooking is horrible."

He laughed. It was the first smile I had seen him have in a long time. Even before I left.

"It's a date. When would you like to go?"

"How bout tomorrow night?"

"Sounds great and please be careful on that bike. Roads are slippery out there."

I had to smile a little at his concern. A few months ago and he would have been lighting my bike on fire.

"I'll do that Dad."

Paul POV

I got home from patrol and saw the note Bella left me. I didn't like not knowing where she was but I agreed to give her space and honestly she had given me more time in the last two days that I expected.

I sat down on the couch and began flipping through the channels. When that didn't work I stood up and went for a walk. As I was getting back form my walk I heard her bike pulling into the drive. Thank God. Every time she leaves I worry if she is going to come back.

"Hi Bella."

"Bella's asleep. She has had a rough day."

"What happened?"

"Not that it's any of your business but Edward Cullen bothered her the moment we hit town."

"Did he hurt her?"

"I would never allow that. But I was proud of Bella. She told him off. Not me. And then she went to the police station and had Charlie put a restraining order on him."

I couldn't believe it. She put a restraining order on Cullen? Wait till I tell the pack about this.

"Now Bella is asleep so this would be a good time for you and me to have a talk. A little one on one time if you will."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Bella of course."

"Okay."

"She's getting stronger. She told off Cullen herself and agreed to have dinner with her dad without asking me. I wonder though if she is getting stronger or becoming the doormat she used to be."

"Bella was never a doormat."

"How do you figure? She let everyone walk all over her. She fell apart when Cullen left and nearly fell apart again when Jake left her after he phased. She has always needed a man to give her self-worth. Now I worry that she is using you for that."

"Funny it seems to me she is using you, Amber. Or are you using her?"

"I am what she made me. Deal with it. I'm the one who watches her back. I'm the one who lets her be free."

"And I don't, is that what you're saying?"

"No, you don't."

"Wasn't it Bella who wanted to stay here? I didn't make her."

"I agree with you on that. Why did you hate Bella?"

I think this issue with me hating Bella need to get cleared up. I wish "Bella" was here.

"I would like to have this conversation with both of you but since you ask, I never hated Bella."

"The names you called her. She really wanted you to like her. She always wanted everyone to like her. It was a weakness you exploited."

"You need to know the only person I truly hated was myself. You think she was the only one I acted like that too? She wasn't. I was like that with everybody. I was proud and nobody was going to tell me what to do. Especially some ancient spirit that had already made me a slave by turning me into a giant wolf.

My childhood was shit. I watched my dad beat my mom and the two of them get so drunk they passed out on the living room floor. I hated them. I hated myself. I didn't know what love was. I didn't realize what it was until she left. It hurt me. Not because of the damn imprint. Because I saw I had an opportunity at something real and I let it slip away. And this time I didn't have a spirit or a shitty childhood to blame it on."

"Bella's childhood wasn't great. She didn't get abused or molested but she never had a childhood. It's why she resents her mother and father."

"Bella resents Charlie and Renee?"

"Of course she does. She felt that she was always taking care of Renee. She never had a normal childhood. She resented her for being weak and needing care for. Bella wanted to be the child. She wanted to be the one who was mothered. As far as Charlie goes, deep down she feels if he loved her enough he would have moved near her. She thinks he loves Forks more than her. And she's right."

I didn't know what to say to that. I had no idea Bella felt that way. I knew a little of her childhood from Jake but apparently not enough.

"She doesn't need another man to let her down Paul." And with that Amber walked inside and I was left alone on the front porch.

BPOV

"Bella?"

"Yes Paul?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, just the two of us."

"The two of us?"

"Yeah, me and you?"

"What about Amber?"

"I'd like it to be just the two of us but I will take what I can get."

I looked at Amber. "What do you think?"

"I think you need to get him out of your system. If going on a date to discover he's an asshole can speed that process along then so be it."

I wasn't sure about this. I hadn't been away from Amber since I found her. But she's right. Besides Paul won't try to hurt me.

"What did you have in mind Paul?"

"You like to ride Bikes right?"

"Yes."

"How would you like to ride a wolf?"


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own it. I'm just taking a sweet romantic teen fantasy novel and using my twisted imagination on it

Chapter 8

BPOV

"How would I like to ride a wolf? I thought I've ridden a wolf several times over the last two days." I told him with a smirk.

" how about it?" Crap he was serious.

"Sure I'm game." I looked at Amber and she wasn't looking at me.

"That okay with you Amber?"

"That's up to you Bella. That's what freedom is all about. I can't make decisions for you anymore than he can."

"Okay Paul. Let's do this."

I walked outside and saw Paul strip off his clothes. I would never get tired of that sight. It would be one thing I would definitely miss when I left. The way that man fucks me….

Oh shit. I had seen Paul's wolf before but it never failed to stop my breath. He lowered himself on the ground and I climbed on to his back. I gripped his fur tight and laid my upper body down on his back.

"Giddyup."

He snorted at me and took off. This was so much cooler than riding a vampire! It reminded me of those bikes in Return of the Jedi. Zooming through the trees dodging at the last minute. I was screaming, but they were screams of joy. I wish I had the guts to let go of his fur and reach my hands for the sky but I am pretty sure I would get bucked off. We stopped at the top of a cliff looking over the river. It was gorgeous. There must have been no one for miles. I saw him phase back and he was there in all his naked glory. It didn't seem fair so I began taking off my clothes.

Paul POV

I watched her taking her clothes off and the sight took my breath away. Her hair was swept back from the trip up. The sun caught her nipple rings and her nipples were small and pink and hard. She was shaved all over. Not an extra hair on her. Her long dark hair hung past her shoulders. Despite the changes in her appearance one thing remained the same. Those chocolate eyes you could fall into and get lost in.

"What are you doing?"

She giggled. "I want to be as free as you."

"Can I hold you?"

She appeared to think about this for a few seconds before slightly nodding her head. I walked up to her and she turned around to face the river. I wrapped my arms around her abdomen and pulled her close to me.

"What do you want in life Paul?"

"Besides you?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. I guess I want a home and children. A woman who is my world. I don't need a lot of money. I've never had it so I wouldn't know what I was missing anyway."

"The things we own end up owning us." Bella said quietly.

"Yeah I guess so."

"People can get so wrapped up in things they forget about who they are. Even I was the same."

That surprised me. "From what I remember, you were the least materialistic person I know."

"You would think that but you never saw me around the Cullens. I let Alice treat me like a fucking doll. I thought if I let her give me the right hair and the right clothes I would be good enough. I didn't trust that I was good enough on my own to be worth anything. I don't know if I hate them as much as I hate who I was around them." She looked around at the surrounding mountains. "This is really beautiful."

"I come here a lot to be alone. After I had fallen in love with you I would come here dreaming about being good enough for you. Dreaming about bringing you here with me. Just like this."

"When did you fall in love with me? When did you know?"

"I was over at Sam's one day. Nobody was there but you and Emily. I heard Emily crying. She was in the bathroom. I was about to go check on her and I saw you round the corner and go into the room. You never saw me. The door was open and I saw Emily looking into the mirror and crying. You pulled her into a hug and let her cry on your shoulder. Then you kissed the scar on her face and told her she was the most beautiful woman you had ever met. The thing is I could tell you weren't just saying that to make her feel better. You meant it. You saw past everybody's scars, vampires and humans and werewolves and you loved them all the same. I had never known anyone with the capacity to love like you do. At that moment I knew. I would never love another woman. Even without the imprint nobody else would ever measure up."

I heard her sniff and could tell she was crying. "Paul?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I can tell you the moment I fell in love with you."

That was a shock.

"When?" I whispered, not trusting myself to speak to loudly.

"Just now." She turned around and kissed me. She really kissed me. It wasn't lust. She kissed me like she loved me.

Bella POV

What have I done? I have fallen in love with him. Dammit! I told myself this wouldn't happen. As if I wasn't addicted to his body enough I had to go fall in love with him. I rode him back to the house. We went slow. Not in any hurry. We reached the house and I saw Amber waiting for me. She had no expression on her face. I walked up to her.

"What's wrong?"

"You love him?"

"Yes."

"That was fast."

"I know."

"You love too much. You put yourself out there to get hurt."

"What's the alternative?"

"I don't know baby B. I don't know. We need to talk about something else."

"What is that?" I asked curious.

"Alice fucking Cullen."

"Your right. I want to know."

"Paul?" He had been listening to my conversation with Amber.

"Yes Bella?"

"Would you do me a favor? I need Sam and Jake and maybe Embry and Quil."

"Okayyy."

"I need to go speak to the Cullens but I want backup."

"Let me make the calls."

Amber POV

I drove my bike up the long drive. Bella had agreed to let me handle this. And there was about to be hell to pay.

They of course were waiting on the front porch.

"Love have you decided to come back to me?" Stupid fucker.

"Are you mental? I may have some psychiatric issues but the one thing I am positive about is not wanting to be with you. If you can't live without me I'm sure one of my furry bodyguards in the woods would be glad to help you with that problem."

"Alice Cullen I would like to have a word with you."

"Yes Bella?"

"Bella isn't speaking to you. She pretty much hates you. We have arguments all night over which of us hates you more. But there is something we need to have cleared up so we can get some closure."

"Of course, Bella."

I didn't bother to correct her. It wasn't worth it.

"Phoenix."

"Yes?"

"How was Bella able to sneak away from two vampires?"

"Jasper and I had gone to check out."

"Exactly. The entire time I was in that hotel one of you was always with me. Why didn't you see James calling me pretending to have my mother? Why did it take both of you to check out?"

Silence. Just like I thought.

"You knew Bella was going to meet James. You knew what would happen to her."

"Bell.."

"Don't fucking lie to me"

"Yes"

I heard gasps form the crowd. I guess not all the Cullens were in on this little charade.

"Why?"

"I knew Edward would feel guilty about turning you. I knew you had to be turned for us all to be together forever. I saw that if you went, James would bite you and Edward would save you just in time. I never saw him decide to suck the venom out."

"You set Bella up to be frightened. To think her mother was in danger, to be terrified by a sadistic vampire, to have her leg broke and thrown all over a ballet studio, all so you could have her turned without making Eddie feel guilty? You gave her nightmares for months, you didn't give her a chance to say goodbye to anyone. You just decided to play God with someone who trusted you for protection. I got all that right?"

"I loved you Bella, I would do anything to keep you."

"Even hurt her."

"Stop talking about yourself in the third person! You are here. There is no one else! Why won't you let Carlisle and the family help you?"

"Like you did in Phoenix? What little accident are you going to cook up to change her now to save Eddie from his guilty conscience?"

BPOV

I had some questions of my own. I tapped Amber on the shoulder and she smiled at me. "Alice?"

"Yes Bella? Have you decided to talk to me?"

"I have a question. How did you not see me getting a paper cut when you decided to throw me a party?"

Silence. Silence was getting old.

"That was your second plan wasn't it? Get your mate to do it for you?"

Rosalie looked pissed. Jasper looked shocked.

"Is that true Alice? Tell me you didn't set me up for that."

"It had to happen. I'm sorry Jazz. And now that she hasn't been turned look what has happened to her. She has lost her mind."

"Edward how much of this did you know about?"

"I didn't! I never would have put you in danger. You know that."

"I believe you Edward. But I think you should be able to appreciate that I don't want to be a vampire. I don't want my soul to be damned, even if it already is. I don't want to become a beautiful god like creature who develops a god complex like your sister here. So I am asking for the last time that you leave me alone. That you stop being selfish and leave me alone."

Edward POV

I didn't know what to say or feel. I am so angry at Alice. I understand why she did it. That's the truly horrible thing. I think a part of me is grateful for her actions, even if they didn't pan out. She is right. We do have a god complex.

"Bella I love you. Please believe I love you."

"I do believe you Edward. But I don't love you. I loved who I thought you were but I don't even love that anymore. The Pack would appreciate your help with Victoria since this was a problem you all caused. Every life that is being taken to make this newborn army is on you and your family. I thought it was my fault for a while but I was played. I was played by you and your family. I won't be played any longer."

I was really losing her. I doubted even if she ever came to her sanity she would take me back. And I had no one to blame but myself.

Sam POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had no idea how damaging these vampires were. They may not eat humans but they certainly destroy lives. I looked over at Paul. He was seething.

"You okay there Paul."

"I can't believe these fucking bastards. When we are done with Victoria…"

"I know. If they don't leave, fuck the treaty, we attack. As far as I'm concerned the treaty is over."

BPOV

Back at Paul's house I felt like passing out. For the first time though I didn't feel like getting high. I didn't need to get high to deal with this. I felt liberated to get this out in the open. All my suspicions were confirmed. I felt Amber kiss my cheek and say she was going to bed. I couldn't remember a time when she ever went to sleep before I did. I felt Paul walk up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You faced some pretty big monsters tonight. Fought some old demons. What do you feel like doing next?"

"I'm not leaving if that is what you're asking."

"I'm not. Just wanted to know what was on tap for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow I am going to a beauty salon and getting my hair back to it's natural color. I'm going to take my lip ring out. And then I am going to have dinner with my father. I'm doing this because it is what I feel like doing. Not because I think I need to be something different for him."

"Can you keep the nipple rings?"

"You really like those don't you?

"I like flicking them with my tongue."

"Practice makes perfect wolf boy. Amber is in bed for the night. You wanna practice?"

"God do I."

Paul lifted me up into his arms and carried me to bed. I lost myself in him and he lost himself in me. I was starting to realize I didn't have to be alone to be free.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own it. Thanks for all the reviews! They keep me writing.

Chapter 9

Amber POV

We are in some trouble. Bella is getting hooked into this life again and I'm not sure it's a bad thing. Paul is on patrol and Bella finally went to sleep. I am going to have to sleep too eventually. Sharing a body cuts down on sleep time and I can't have my girl getting wore out.

I don't understand why we are falling for the same thing we ran from in the first place. Okay we didn't just run from him but it was the final straw. I will admit she is becoming stronger. Soon she may not need me anymore. But I will always be a part of her.

Bella had plans to change her hair color back today. I hate brown but she seems to love it. I suppose I could go shave my head but that would make her angry and I don't want to hurt her. I just want to look out for her. If she had looked after herself some in the past she never would have needed me. Maybe if her parents had looked out for her she never would have needed an undead family to fill a hole in her life.

I knew one thing for certain. While she was out, it was time to do some research. I want to know about B before I was around. I need more info. And for that I need an outsiders perspective. It was time to do some visiting.

I pulled up to the little red house. Before I got off my bike, Jacob Black was walking outside. Same sunny smile as Bella remembers.

"Bella! It's great to see you."

"Sorry to disappoint you Jakey boy but Bella isn't here."

"Oh" The smile was gone.

"I'll try not to be offended by that Jake."

"I didn't mean anything by it. It is just taking some getting used to is all."

"I understand, Bella is a lot more fun to be around than I am."

"I don't know. There are things about you that Bella really needed."

That surprised me.

"Like what exactly?"

"Bella was always a martyr. She was always thinking she wasn't good enough, that she wasn't worth anything. That killed me that she couldn't see herself clearly."

"Jake I have a question for you. The Cullens look at Bella like a freak every time she talks to me. Why don't the wolves? I mean here you are talking to me and accepting Bella isn't here like this is an everyday occurrence."

Jake actually looked like he was putting thought in it. It's easy to see why Bella liked him so much. He takes her seriously.

"I guess because we kind of know what it's like."

"What do you mean?"

"Paul told me he mentioned to you that he didn't think he could stand by and let you sleep with another man because his wolf wouldn't allow it. Do you remember?"

"Yes."

"The pack is made up of guys and a lady who used to be normal teenagers with normal problems and not a care in the world. Then we turned into these spirit warriors. We changed. Not just into big wolves but as people. It was like we had two sides. A human side that wanted nothing more than to run far away and a wolf side that wanted nothing more than to defend others. That's why you hear us talk about our "Wolf" sometimes. It really can be like a separate part of you. Another you. And it kills you. You are so confused because you feel like you are pulled in separate directions. But once you come to accept your wolf as a part of you, not separate from you, it's like feeling whole again."

"What does that have to do with me and Bella?"

"Don't you see? You are Bella's wolf. In a manner of speaking."

Hmmm. This kid made sense.

"So you think Bella will always be torn until we learn to accept each other?"

"Yes. But I think once you accept each other, Bella will be stronger. I accepted my wolf. Bella helped me do that. She showed me I was still the same guy, just a little stronger. I think Bella repressed herself for so long that it was bound to come out sooner or later. I'll admit that no one saw this coming but hey, it's really no different. We turned into big dogs. Bella turned into a pot smoking body piercing, tattooed bitch. It's all the same."

I had to laugh. It's easy to see why she loves this guy.

"You've put a lot of thought into this."

"Of course I have. Outside of my dad, Bella is the most important person in my life. She's my best friend. Which means you're my best friend too."

"You were in love with her."

"I thought I was. I confused love with being in love."

"When did you decide you weren't in love with her?

"When I saw how in love Paul was. How tore up he was when he felt he couldn't be with her. How just loving her changed him from a foul mouthed, drug using, alcoholic brawler into a man I am proud to call my friend. Would you like to come inside? I'm sure my dad would love to talk to you. And Old Quil is here as well."

"Sure why not? But I have to get Bella some sleep at some point today. She has a date with Charlie and a lot to do before then so she is going to need her rest."

I walked in and saw Billy Black in his wheelchair and a really old man. I'm guessing Old Quil?

"Hello."

"Welcome Bella, or is it Amber?" At least Billy had the decency to ask.

"Amber."

"Welcome."

The old man spoke. "Yes welcome my pale faced spirit warrior."

I had to chuckle at that. "I'm no spirit warrior."

The old man peered at me. It was kinda uncomfortable. It was like he was looking into my soul. And I didn't like it.

"Aren't you though? I understand you saved a wolf by taking a knife and slicing your arm to distract a vampire. I understand you have undergone a spirit journey across the United States, forsaking possessions and finding your inner warrior. That sounds like a spirit warrior to me."

"I didn't want to cut my arm in front of a vampire. I wanted to run. Bella is the one who did that."

He waved his hand at me. "You know you are one and the same. There is no difference. How many times did Bella listen to you before that moment?"

"She pretty much always listened to me."

"And yet at her time of peril she made the decision to stand strong. And you stood beside her. In her. If you do not fit the description of a spirit warrior I do not know what a spirit warrior is."

"I just wanted to be free."

"I know. And are you? Free?"

"I think so. But I worry that Bella is not going to allow herself to remain free."

"Why? Is she not making choices of her own free will?" I understand she told the Cullens to, how do you young people say it, Fuck off?"

Damn this guy was funny. "Yeah she did."

"Do you know why I think young Bella fell in with the bloodsuckers? And this is just my opinion. I think she wanted to be a part of something she considered bigger than herself. What the child did not realize is that she was bigger than she gave herself credit for. She is special."

"How do you figure I, I mean she is special?"

"Do you realize in the history of the tribe every single imprint has been Quileute? Every single one. Imprints help the wolf to calm and be one with the man. They are soul mates. One of our absolute laws is imprints must be protected. And they always have been. But you young Bella, you go towards vampires. You have no fear of them. Fear does not control your life. If that is not freedom, I don't know what is."

"Just now, why did you call me Bella?"

"Just like you are always there when Bella is awake, Bella is always there when you think she is asleep. You know this. Look over your shoulder."

I turned and saw her. She was looking at me with tears in her eyes. I winked at her but didn't say anything. This was the first time this had happened.

Billy spoke. "Did you know Amber, that when Sarah died Bella spent four days with Jake? She wouldn't leave his side. She held on to him when he was crying so hard I thought he would pass out. He was four and you were 6. Do you remember?"

I went to answer but Bella spoke up first. "Yes."

"What kind of 6 year old can put herself through that kind of emotional turmoil? Even in my grief I was amazed at you. Your strength put me to shame."

I could feel tears coming out of my eyes. I saw Bella fall to her knees and hug Billy. I watched her and realized that she belonged here. She would never be free alone or with just me. She needed these people as badly as they needed her. Bella continued to cry. Old Quil placed a hand on her shoulder and said something I couldn't understand. It seemed like a blessing of sorts. One day she wouldn't need me anymore. But there were still some things I needed to do for her. To be strong for her. Until she could accept me as a part of her. It was time to have dinner with our father.

Bella POV

It had been a long day. I woke up not sure what I was doing in Billy's living room. The things I heard there brought me to my knees. I never realized how much people really thought of me. I didn't get any more sleep. I guess I hadn't gotten any sleep at all since Paul left. I spent the day in the salon. I looked in the mirror and saw my familiar messy hair, brown as mud. I took out my lip ring. I don't know why but it didn't seem as cool anymore. My tattoos would always be a part of me. And I was glad. Like my brand they were reminders of my strength. Plus I had one more tattoo I was considering.

My Dad pulled up at Paul's at 7. He took me to Sue's Diner in La Push. We got a table in the back. He couldn't stop smiling. I had to smile back. Amber was by my side. I thought of leaving her at home but I needed her here.

"I like your hair."

"Thanks."

"You got rid of your lip thing. What happened to it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I got tired of it."

I heard Amber at my side whispering in my ear. "Go ahead and ask him."

I took a deep breath. "Dad, why didn't you move closer to me and Renee? Or move when she said she wanted out of Forks?"

He seemed shocked for a moment. "I uh, I don't know Bells. I was so distraught when your mom left I didn't know what to do."

"You never thought getting her out of this town like she wanted may have saved your marriage?"

"I guess not. I mean I loved it here. I didn't want to leave. And she did."

"You loved this place more than her. More than me?"

"Uh, no…"

"Then why didn't you leave?"

He stared into his coffee cup before finally looking up. "I messed up."

"Yes you did. It may not have worked but it could have. You left her in the care of a 6 year old. You left me taking care of her when I was 6 years old."

"Yes I did. And if I could go back and do it over again I would have left with you and your mother. You don't think every day I don't regret the lost time with you? And then when I do get you back you get so wrapped up in Cullen that I felt like I lost you again. And then when I think you are coming back to yourself you take off again."

"I had to take off to find myself."

"And this is you?"

"Not yet but I'm getting there. Do you love Forks more than me Dad?"

"No!"

"If I asked you right now to come with me to another city, another state, would you do it?"

Charlie stared into his coffee a bit longer this time.

"I admit, ten years ago I wouldn't have because I was an idiot. But Bella I can't lose you again. If you want out you tell me where you want to go and I will buy us the plane tickets. I just want to be with you. I don't care where it is. If you want to ride motorcycles in rings of fire I will be there supporting you. I have lost you too many times. If you want to know what's important to me, the most important thing in my life. It's you. It always will be. I will go with you every step of the way, wherever you want to go. Just take me with you. Please take me with you."

I looked at Amber who gave me a nod. "Thanks Dad. I love you. I won't leave you behind again. But you better not leave me behind."

Me and Charlie have never been emotional. I think if anyone would have walked by at that moment they would have been shocked to see us with tears in our eyes. Our past wasn't perfect. But as long as I knew I had him on my side, I felt like I could do anything I wanted. It was important. I don't know why but it was. I looked over and Amber wasn't there. I guess she slipped out. Or disappeared for a while. I was beginning to realize that she wasn't separate from me. I just made her separate. We ate our food and laughed about the antics at the station. He told me he really was starting to like the black hair and had an Elvira costume picked out for me for Halloween. Whoever the hell she was. As we walked to his cruiser Amber, out of nowhere' tapped me on the shoulder and nodded towards the woods. What did I see but a pale flash darting off into the distance. I didn't see red hair so it must have been a lackey of Victoria's or more likely my personal stalker. That dead guy had to be the most hard headed person I have ever seen. I'm glad he wouldn't let me give it up to him, because number one, ewww, and number two, I never would have gotten rid of him. I'm beginning to wonder if I ever will. I will have to talk to Paul about this.

I looked over at Amber who was still staring at the trees. She looked back at me and rolled her eyes but I could see concern in her face. I guess I was more concerned than I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it. Glad I don't. Too much emotional stuff going on. Plus what's up with sparkly vampires? The money would be nice though… Anyway on with the story. BetterinOklahoma thinks we should add more violence and action to this story but I control this story. ;)

Chapter 10

BPOV

I woke up this morning feeling the best I have in a long time. Paul was lying next to me. I ran my fingers over the outline of his face. He smiled in his sleep. I lay awake last night after my dinner with Dad. I couldn't sleep so I went out on the front porch and smoked cigarettes. I had come to a decision before I went to bed. It wasn't an easy decision and Sam was going to hate it, but it was what it was. I think Amber agreed but surprisingly she had little to say on the subject. She had stopped watching me and Paul together. She had been gone more often. I kinda missed her but I could still feel her. I placed a kiss on Paul's cheek and got out of bed. I headed to the shower and prepared for the day. Of course my shower wasn't halfway over before my hot wolf man walked under the spray with me. He wanted some of this, but I had to slap his hand away. I had business to take care of and fun time in bed could wait. He has such a cute sad face. I left him in the shower and got dressed. My favorite Harley shirt and my tightest pair of shorts. My power clothes.

"So not that it's any of my business dear, but I was just curious where you were going today." I heard Paul ask in the politest voice. He was trying so hard to act like it was just a casual inquiry.

I walked up to him and pinched his cheek. "I'm so proud of you baby. You asked a question about my actions in a way that didn't totally piss me off. You are learning. I may have to teach you some new tricks tonight as a reward."

He smirked at me. "Girl we haven't even got started on the tricks I am going to teach you. I mean if you want."

I reached around for a hug and pinched his ass.

"I'm going to Sam's. You want to come?"

"Sure."

I walked out to my bike. He looked at me. I looked at him.

"What?"

"Aren't we going to take my car? Seems pointless to follow each other since we are going to the same place."

"Your right, it is pointless. Get on the back of my bike."

"On the bike? Behind you?" Poor guy looked terrified.

"Yep"

"But…"

"Get over it LaHote. If you wanna go with me you are riding bitch. Now I don't have all day. Actually I do but there are things we need to discuss and do so hurry up."

The sad look on his face was priceless. Before we started I looked back at him.

"No playing with my nipple rings either. I need to concentrate with a 6'4 guy riding shotgun."

We arrived at Sam's. He was sitting on his porch drinking coffee.

"What's up mighty alpha?"

"Hell Amber. How are you today?"

" I guess she's fine. I haven't seen her in a while. It's me Sammy. Just plain old boring Bella."

"Bella you have never been plain and you certainly have never been boring."

"That's sweet, Sam. Guess what you and I are going to do today?"

He laughed and looked at Paul.

"Hey eyes here buddy. Did I say what you and Paul are doing today?"

"Apologies Bella. What are we doing today?"

"We are going to tell Charlie everything."

The look on his face ranged from disbelief to sternness to confusion back to disbelief to firmness.

"Bella we can't do that. You know the rules."

"Yeah, see here is the thing Sam. I'm not asking you for permission. I'm telling you I need you to come with me. I think he would take it better from you than from Paul. You're much more responsible in his eyes."

"Bella, I can't let you tell Charlie."

"And how the fuck do you think you are going to stop me Sam?" I said with the sweetest smile I could muster. Amber would be proud.

"Are you sure this isn't Amber?" I saw Paul roll his eyes from the corner of my vision.

"Of course I'm sure Sam. You act like I've lost touch with reality. I'm here and I am telling you that I am going to tell Charlie everything. I'm tired of lying to him and his life is in danger as much as mine. He has a right to know and you know he can keep a secret."

Sam looked deep in thought for a moment before inspiration hit him. He looks so cute when he is thinking hard. "Bella you are right. I can't keep you from telling him but I can keep any of the wolves from verifying it."

"Sammy, Sam, old friend, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you would be with me on this but I guess it will have to be Paul."

"Paul will not phase in front of Charlie."

"Imprint overrules Alpha. You know this Sam."

Hah, got his ass then. He was quiet for a minute or so staring at me. I stared right back. I saw Amber behind him making faces at him. It was hard to hold in my laughter but I had to remain strong. "Bella I will have to talk to the counsel about this."

"I understand Sam. Charlie is off today. I will be at his house with my imprint here in about 30 minutes. You have that much time to get them to agree. I personally don't think you should bother. Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission in my opinion but do what you want. You can always say I did it on my own and you were there for damage control. I'll lie for you if it means keeping you out of trouble Alpha. I would hate for Old Quil to hit you over the nose with a rolled up newspaper."

He didn't like that dig. He would get over it.

"Fine Bella. Are you sure your aren't Amber?"

"No I'm not. My name is Bella Swan. I have been lying to the one man who has been ready to lay his life down for me my entire life. The one man who has loved me unconditionally my whole life. And the lying stops today. I don't know if anyone owes me that. But I'm taking it anyway."

I walked to my bike and didn't hear footsteps behind me. I turned and saw Sam and Paul still staring at me.

"What? Do I need to whistle or waive a treat in front of you? Let's go. And Paul you can ride with Sam. I wouldn't want your masculinity to take any more hits today. I need you functioning tonight. It's going to be a stressful afternoon and I got a feeling your baby is going to need to blow some steam off tonight. Or anything else put in front of me."

Before I started my engine, I heard Sam say to Paul, "There is no way that's Bella." I had to smile. I may not ever be the Bella that was but this was who they had to deal with now. I looked to my side and saw Amber on her bike next to mine. She hasn't been talking much but she was smiling. That was enough for now.

Charlie POV

I felt great today. Talking to Bella last night was such a liberating experience. I felt closer to her than I ever have. I wish I still had her in my house but I would take what I could get. Renee was very upset. She was upset about her leaving. She blamed me of course. She was upset Bella had apparently dropped out of school. She blamed me of course, and she was upset that Bella was living with a guy. And of course she blamed me for that as well. Oh well. She's my ex-wife. Maybe I should stop giving a damn about what she blames me for. Maybe if I did, she would start to take some responsibility for her own actions.

I heard the loud roar of a motorcycle engine and my heart leapt. Could it be her? I walked out to the front porch and saw her now familiar motorcycle pull into the driveway. God I wish she would wear a helmet.

I was surprised to see Sam's truck pull in behind her. It looked like Paul was in the truck with him. Bella walked up to me.

"Hi Daddy."

"Baby this is great. I didn't know when I would get to see you again."

"Daddy, Sam and I have some things we need to talk to you about. We need to go inside and make ourselves comfortable. And you may need a few beers."

"What's going on Bells?"

"Dad have you ever thought there were things going on with me over the past years that you didn't know about? Strange things involving the Cullens?"

"Every damn minute."

"Well Daddy, I am about to tell you everything. We are going to start our new relationship on a platform of complete honesty. The things I'm about to tell you are out there. If I was telling you this alone you would probably have me committed. That's why I had to bring Sam. You know Sam. You trust Sam. Sam is here to verify and prove to you that every single thing I am about to tell you is true. Do you understand?"

Why did I have a feeling that my life was about to change and this was going to be more complicated than Bella sneaking off a few nights and drinking beer.

"Okay I promise to keep an open mind Bella."

I led Sam, Paul and Bella into the living room. We all had a seat. I looked at Bella expectantly.

"Daddy we are going to go ahead and get to the point and then I will back up and tell you the whole story."

"Okay…"

"Dad the Cullens are vampires and Sam and Paul and Jake and some of my other friends turn into giant wolves to protect people from vampires. And there is a crazy vampire who wants me dead and is right now building an army of the undead to come to Forks with the sole purpose of killing me and anyone who stands in her way."

Okay whatever I was expecting it wasn't that. I didn't realize Bella was into Sci Fi that much. I started to laugh until I looked at Sam and Paul. Both were meeting my eyes and there was no humor in them. Paul I could believe was crazy. Bella hadn't exactly acted sane lately. But Sam? Sam has always been responsible.

"You got all this Dad?"

"Uh, sure."

"Before we go further we need to go to the woods in the back of the house. I need you to accept the things I just told you as fact before I can go further. Are you willing to give us a chance to prove we are not lying?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Paul and Sam are going to turn into giant wolves. If you see this would it convince you I am telling the truth?"

That one was easy to take. "Baby girl if Sam and Paul turn into giant wolves I will believe whatever you tell me."

"Good lets go."

I followed the three out to the woods behind the house. "Daddy whatever you see, don't shoot okay?"

That caught me by surprise. They are serious. This isn't a joke. When we were in the trees I saw Paul and Sam begin to undress.

"Hey my daughter is here."

Bella laughed. "Don't sweat it Dad. I've seen these boys naked more times than I can count."

Sam turned and looked at me. "Charlie just try not to freak out and breathe. I really don't want you to have a heart attack."

I took offense to that. "I'm a cop Sam. It takes a lot to freak me out." I saw Sam look at Paul and nod. Their bodies started to shimmer and whoa. Yep I just freaked out.

Back in the house I had three beers before I allowed anyone to say anything. Once I had finally calmed down Bella looked at me. I gave her a nod. "I'm ready."

She smiled and began talking. I listened for the next four hours. I listened to everything. My emotions were all over the place. I went from terrified to sad back to terrified. Bella never stopped speaking. She would only stop for a swallow of the beer she had grabbed from my fridge. Considering everything she has gone through I guess I can't really get on to her about underage drinking.

"And that's it. That leads us to right now, right here in your living room."

Holy shit.

BPOV

He took it rather well I think. "So I guess now that it is all out you probably have some questions."

"Yes you could say that."

"First I have a question for you. Do you believe me?"

He didn't hesistate. "Yes"

"Would you have believed me if I hadn't brought two big wolves with me?"

"No."

"So you understand why I kept this from you?"

"Yes. I don't like it but yes."

"Okay ask your questions."

The trip to Phoenix and the fall through the window. That was set up by Alice. She wanted you turned. And now they all do?"

"Yes, well I'm pretty sure Edward and Alice do. I'm not sure about the rest of them but I don't trust any of them."

"And this Victoria has been stalking you and you all figure that an undead army is coming after you because she can't get past the Wolves?"

"Yep."

"And the bite mark is from James?"

"Yep?"

"What about the brand?"

I smiled at that. I figured it would come out. "Amber's idea. So yeah that was all me."

"Are you still seeing this other person?"

"Not as much. I know she is a figment of my mind. But she is one I need right now to save my sanity."

"And you let Cullen in your bedroom every night?"

"Yep."

"But you never did…anything right?"

"Nope."

"Thank God."

"And they sparkle in the sunlight?"

"Like Tinkerbell Dad."

"Okay what does this mean now that I know?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just be on the lookout and stay in La Push as much as possible. If you want you can come stay with Paul and me." I saw Paul look at me in a panic out of the corner of his eye. I smirked at him. "Paul would absolutely love that, wouldn't you Paul. It would give you two a chance to get to know each other."

"Yeah, it would be … great." Paul said in the most unenthusiastic voice I could imagine.

"And Paul is your imprint? Meaning he is your soul mate. Meaning that he can't ever leave you or hurt you?"

"Yep, he's pretty much my bitch."

"So does this mean you are planning on staying around? You're not going to take off again?"

"I don't have plans too. But I told you last night Dad. I won't leave you behind. I'm going to be your little girl. And you're going to be my old man and we are going to stick together. No matter what. But I need you to be careful. A wolf has been watching you for a while now. But you need to be aware there may be more than one coming after you to get to me."

"What can I do if they come after you or me?"

"Nothing Charlie." Sam spoke up finally.

"Actually Dad throw fire at them. Cigarette lighters and hairspray would work. Or if you think you could get your hands on a flame thrower that would be awesome."

Dad got up and walked over to me. I stood to face him and he hugged me. We held each other for a few minutes. He kept apologizing to me for letting me down. I looked at him and told him we wouldn't talk about the past any longer. From here on out is all that matters. He nodded. It was time to move on from past regrets and resentments. For both of us. If I was going to be free I had to do what Amber said. I had to let it go. Not my friends or relationships. I had to let go of my hate and resentment. Except for the Cullens. I think I would hang on to that for a little while longer.

It was 4 PM by the time we walked out of the house. Dad agreed to go to Billy's tonight and talk with him. Sam gave him a heads up of what was going on. I don't know if Billy was upset or not. Didn't really matter. What's done is done. I saw Amber next to me. When we pulled into Paul's drive, she smiled at me. "You did good darlin."

"You think so?"

"I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Thanks Amber. I could feel you there. I didn't see you but I could feel you."

"That's cause we are getting close to being one, B."

"Why haven't I seen you much lately?"

"You haven't needed to." She said. That makes me kinda happy and kinda sad. Sam pulled up in the driveway. Paul walked over to me.

"You okay Bella?"

"Better than okay baby. What do you say we go to Port Angeles and you get your girl drunk?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

He is so cute. "Baby you are learning. I am so proud of you. Now go get changed and I'm gonna get in my club clothes. You ever fucked a girl in an alley behind a club? Of course you have. But you haven't fucked a girl like me in an alley behind a club."

Paul POV

After a few calls it was felt that I would need a few more wolves with me in case we got attacked at the club. Leah got the call. Oh joy. I hoped Amber or Bella didn't get drunk and stab her again.

I looked up from the bar and saw Bella on the dance floor. She was dancing by herself. She was running her hands through her hair and had her eyes closed head tilted back. She was wearing a tight black leather skirt and a white button up shirt rolled up to just under her bra showing off her belly button ring and her tattoo on her side. God she looked good. Guys started walking up to her and attempting to dance. That shit wasn't happening. She was mine. I knew I couldn't say crap like that to her or she would have my balls but it was true none the less. I walked up to her and kissed her while she still had her eyes closed. I knew she knew it was me by the heat in my hands. We had been talking in between making love. She was learning about me and I was learning about her. I didn't know everything and I didn't want to. I loved learning something new every day.

She smiled at me while continuing to sway her body against mine. "Marking your territory wolf boy?"

"I prefer wolf man."

"I bet you do." She grabbed my hand and we walked to the table. She downed two shots of tequila without missing a beat and began drinking a beer. Leah sat there shooting down guy after guy who asked her to dance.

"What the hell Clearwater? You seeing somebody?"

"No."

"You can't dance?"

"I can dance."

"I used to not be able to dance until I became a stripper."

She laughed at that while I growled. I really did not like to think of those times.

"Swan I have to admit I like this new you. It's a shame you had to go schizophrenic to bring it out."

"I'm not schizo Leah. Probably more like I have multiple personality disorder except that I remember most everything and the personality is just an extension of my own. It's hard to diagnose. It may be I lost my mind hanging around a bunch of wolves and vampires. Either way it's not a shame. Being crazy can be very liberating. I mean I stabbed you and nobody blinked twice. They didn't want to piss off the crazy girl."

Please don't antagonize Leah. I want a good night and I don't want to see Amber come out. She hasn't been around in a while and I liked it.

"Leah I need to apologize to you. I really shouldn't have stabbed you. It was an overreaction on my part."

Okay that was good. Bella sat on my lap and her skirt lifted a little. I could feel she wasn't wearing panties. She ordered two more tequila shots.

Leah looked at her and smirked. "It's really not a big deal, you just surprised me is all and it stung. I'm sorry I hit you. I get a little emotional sometimes. How is your face anyway?"

"No bruises. I'll be honest, I kind of liked it. It was hot. If you ever want to come over to Paul's while he is patrolling for a little girl on girl rough sex I'm game."

I damned near dropped my drink. Leah's mouth dropped open and she stared at Bella. "Uh thanks for the offer Swan but I'm straight."

"So am I Leah. Ask Paul here. He can vouch for my straightness. Several times a day lately. But friends can have a little harmless fun. I'm not saying we should get married, just keep it in mind. I picked up a few tricks from my fellow strippers on the road. I could do things no guy would ever be able to do. I won't even let Paul watch if you don't want him to." Bella was smiling. She was kidding right? What if she wasn't? I looked at Leah who had a bewildered look on her face. "Anyway it's an open offer. I think you're gorgeous. Now I have needs that Tequila can't take care of. Take me to the alley Paul. Leah you should probably at least listen to us in case we get ambushed by leeches." And with a wink she was pulling me to the back. The last I saw of Leah she had a shocked look on her face still. It was kind of funny. Bella opened the door and turned around and grabbed my dick. Time to take care of my girl.

Edward POV

I can't believe he is going to defile her in the back of an alleyway. I told myself every day I was going to stay away from her because seeing her like this was worse than being away from her. And every day I found myself following her when she was away from La Push. I heard the bitch's thoughts. I guess she thought she could surprise me.

"I'm not trying to surprise you."

That was a surprise. "And no I'm not reading your mind. Your just so damn arrogant you're like an open book.

"Have a seat Clearwater. Shouldn't you be listening to them have sex? Wouldn't want them to get ambushed."

"Oh I think we can both hear them fine from here. So what are you doing here? Why can't you leave her alone?"

"She's mine."

"Not from what we are hearing right now."

"She isn't in her right mind."

"I have a feeling this is the only mind she has got and it certainly isn't on you. You realize you are stalking her right?"

"It's my business."

"Oh but that's where you are wrong. Bella is an imprint. That makes her Pack. And Pack is very much my business. I am going to go back to my table and wait for little crazy bitch to come back with Paul. Then I am going to tell her you are here. She is not going to be happy. Every time you pull something like this she is closer to seeing you as the enemy. So keep it up. Piss her off. I've learned from first hand experience she doesn't react well when people, or undead people piss her off."

Dammit she is right. If Bella sees me here she is going to be mad. Madder. I had to leave. I was getting tired of listening to her anyway. I mean the things that come out of her mouth. What the hell? I don't even think half of what she wants him to do to her is possible, even for a supernatural being. I wish I had never left. This is my punishment, not only for my arrogance but for my sins over the past hundred years.

I had to come up with a new plan. Stalking and dazzling her wasn't working. Maybe I could appeal to her with another member of my family. Alice was out. Carlisle refuses to get involved until she lets him help her. He says until she gets treatment there is no help for her anyway. I can hear in his thoughts he suspects that she has already bonded with the wolf and nothing will change that. Esme is devasted but refuses to approach Bella. She feels she deserves what Bella said to her. Rose refuses to help me because she wants Bella to remain human. Jasper is still pissed at Alice who Bella hates. That only leaves one person. Emmett.

Amber POV

I saw him. He thinks he is so clever. I know Paul and Leah smelt him. But they said nothing. They wanted Bella to have fun. And she needed to have fun. But I saw him. I didn't say anything to Bella because she deserved to cut lose and have a great time. Even if the great time including getting our back scratched up against a wall and ruining one of my favorite shirts. Bella hasn't been able to see me all night. I find I am seeing more out of her eyes. Soon. Very soon. What she doesn't know is now she is affecting me as much as I am affecting her. I am starting to see things her way. I am redefining my notion of freedom. I don't want to run from Paul anymore. I also am not bothering to remind her that she hasn't been using condoms with him. I don't know what our problem is. The idea of something between us and him is just wrong. I guess we will have to live with the consequences. I wonder if Bella remembers all her legends? All those campfire stories. I wonder if she remembers marking. I am generally against the idea but if we are going to be stuck with this asshole, who admittedly isn't much of an asshole anymore, then it may be the only way to turn Cullen off. I can't believe I am even considering this. I knew Bella was affecting me.

Sam's POV

I had just finished patrol when my cell rang. I sighed as I saw the number. "Hello Carlisle."

"Sam, how is Bella?"

"I'm sorry I can't talk about Bella to you without her permission. One it would be rude and two she can scare the hell out of me at times and I don't want to piss her off."

"I understand Sam. I am calling with important news. Victoria has made a decision. She is moving her army against us in two weeks. Jasper would like us all to start training together. There are 20 vampires coming." When and where? "

The clearing at midnight."

"Fine, and Carlisle, when this is over I expect your family to leave immediately. The treaty is over."

"Why Sam? We haven't violated the treaty."

"Actually you did. By your actions a human was bitten. Or should I say by the little one's inactions. Although technically it is not a breach of the conditions technically I don't give a crap. I'm Alpha and I am saying the treaty is over. We work together and then you are gone. Understand?"

"I will discuss it with my family Sam. I don't know how Edw…"

"I don't give a damn about Edward, Carlisle. I am giving you fair warning. After this battle you have one day to be gone or we are enemies. Thanks for calling. We will see you in the clearing at midnight." I ended the call and felt great. I heard Paul's car pull into my driveway. He said he would be stopping by to see if there had been any developments. Leah and Paul got out and of the car and I saw Paul begging Bella to stay put. He walked over and I informed him of the development. I also told him about the training in 30 minutes. I heard the car door open and Bella sort of walked, stumbled her way over to us. She was very drunk.

"So we are having training? That's awesome. We are going to kick some vampires, uh… yeah asses. Kick vampires' asses."

"Bella you are going home to bed. I am going to the training." Oh Paul and you had been doing so good.

"Excuse me? Did you just tell me what the hell I was going to do?"

"For fuck's sake Bella you're drunk off your ass. You want to go to the clearing you go right ahead but I won't take you."

"Fine but would you rather I walk around the woods looking for you drunk or take me where you know I will be safe in your big strong arms? What if mean nasty Vicky finds me? What would I do? I would be eaten. What if a big mountain lion came and got me? Oh Paul the things that could happen to me. Poor little me. Why didn't you protect me Paul? Why?"

"FUCKKKKK!"

"I take that as a yes wolf boy. Now get naked and drop your furry ass to the ground. We need to take it slow if you don't want me to puke on you.

So we are going to train with vampires. With a very drunk Bella Swan. I wonder if Amber will make an appearance tonight. I wonder if there is a difference anymore. Oh well. If nothing else this should be entertaining.

Hope you enjoyed. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it

Chapter 11

POV

Why me? Why do I have to get the most hard headed, stubborn imprint of all time. Emily's at home right now asleep so she can get up and cook muffins or some shit for Sam for breakfast. What am I doing? Walking through the woods with my drunk imprint on my back who is currently singing "If you like Pina Coladas" on my back. Actually she is kind of singing it and kind of slurring it. I have to admit it's cute but damn. How am I supposed to look intimidating to leeches with this shit going on? The other guys are ahead of me because I can't move very fast. Bella insisted on going slow because she can't drink from the bottle in her hand if she is laying down grasping my fur. And she has almost fallen off twice.

'Hey Paul, I think there is a corner of Seattle that can't hear her sing, Can you ask her to sing a little louder?'

'Shut up Quil.'

'Hey, leave Bella alone, Quil. I think she looks very nice tonight.'

'Get that thought out of your head Seth.'

'Sorry Paul, It' just she looks hot.'

'I know how she looks Seth. Now shut the fuck up.'

Me and the Drunk Ranger finally hit the clearing. And see the Cullens there. Standing eerily still as only the dead can. Maybe this would sober Bella up some. I lay down on the ground wanting her to get off. She of course didn't move.

"Pssst…Paul?"

She knows I can't talk in wolf form. I turn my head up to look at her. I don't know why she is whispering. Everybody can hear her.

"Paul. Don't act like you notice but there are leeches at 12 o'clock. Don't look! Act casual. When I say go we are going to charge them okay?"

"Now be very, very quiet. I don't want them to know we are coming. Okay, ready 1,2,3…Charge!"

I look around the clearing. Jake is rolling on the ground in what looks like wolf hysterics. The Cullens however are not amused. I mean, even I find that funny.

"Paul, we're not charging. What the hell?"

I phased human and felt her lying on my back.

"Whoa, kinda sudden there big guy. Give a girl a little warning. Almost dropped my bottle."

I stood up and put on my shorts. And felt Bella's hands trying to take them off. I gently grabbed her wrists. She gave me her sad face.

"Bella, I need to get serious now. You wanted to come, so stand over there and let us work okay?"

"Of course sir. Anything I can do to help the cause sir." With that she gave me a drunken salute and stumbled her way to a tree where she leaned and lit a cigarette.

Sam walked up to Dr. Fang.

"Carlisle."

"Sam."

"What did you have in mind for this training session?"

"I thought your pack might benefit from Jasper's knowledge of how newborns fight. He has some experience in battling newborn armies."

"We will watch but we will not engage. I'm afraid even mock fighting could turn serious quickly, taking into account the natural animosity of our kinds."

"Agreed."

I saw Bella… How the hell did she get over here so fast? Tap Sam on the shoulder. Sam seemed surprised to.

"Yes Bella?" I figured Sam would have been pissed but he seemed to be enjoying this.

"Sammy, I rode my wolf all the way out here so I could see him kick ass. What do you mean we aren't going to fight them? What if they put helmets on so they didn't get hurt?"

I heard Dead Ed approaching from the side. "Bella…"

"Shut the fuck up you, you…, I'll think of a good name later but shut the fuck up in the meantime. You know damn well my Paul can kick your cold sparkly ass. Be glad Sam won't let him."

"Okay, I think we can begin. Jasper if you would?"

So we watched the Cullens fight each other. It was a good experience. The idiots were giving us their strengths and weaknesses. I was also proud that my woman had so much confidence in me. She was still leaned against her tree, still sipping her bottle of tequila. And still smoking. She did not look impressed. She had a strange look on her face. I wonder what she is thinking?

BPOV

I'm so drunking fuck I can barely stand. Thank God for this tree. I had been looking for Amber all night but apparently she has decided that she is not needed anymore. I can't believe Sam isn't letting the wolves fight. I came out here hoping to see Paul chew on Edward. Instead I'm watching a lot of pale blurs flashing around in the moonlight. Fun…..

I saw Carlisle go to fight Alice. This should be good. "Kick that Skanks ass Doc!"

Silence. Silence is a funny thing when you are the last person to have said something. Sam looked at me like he could barely contain himself. Alice was looking at me like I had two heads.

"What's up Alice? Why you staring? Don't like my outfit?"

"Honestly I think you look like a cheap whore Bella." I heard Paul start to growl but I walked up to put a hand on his muzzle. "Down boy."

"Sweetie if you ever saw me act like a whore you would know nothing about me is cheap. If I'm such a whore how come you're virgin brother can't seem to stop following me?"

"Bella this is pathetic, you are my friend, you need help. You were bad before but look what these wolves are turning you in to."

"Your hair looks like shit." I told her. It had to be done.

"What?"

It was time to do my former friend a favor. I owed her that much.

"I said your hair looks like shit. Maybe instead of investing in clothes so much you can start buying wigs. That short spiky thing you got going on makes you look like a boy."

"Seriously Bella, fuck you!"

"Oh my God did a Cullen say a bad word? Momma Esme is going to take away your Porche for a week now. Now can you get back to fighting? I want to see your ass get kicked."

I heard Carlisle speak to Sam. He is such a killjoy. Carlisle, not Sam.

"Sam do you think you could leave Bella behind at the next training session?"

"Why? I like having her around. She's the target of Victoria and it is important she is surrounded by wolves at all times. She needs to be protected against obsessive vampires who are stalking her. You know, like Ed…Victoria?"

"Right."

I looked over at my man who was back in wolf form. He was gorgeous as a wolf. Sleek silver. Dangerous looking, strong. And all mine.

He was intently watching the Cullens battle but every now and then I saw him glance my way. I know he isn't happy that I'm here. He doesn't like me being around leeches. I can understand that. I don't like him being around skanks. But I don't hide him in a basement. I take him out in public. I tried to stumble over to the fight to get a closer look. But Jake and Quil stepped in my way. I crawled under their legs.

Uggh maybe I shouldn't have gotten on the ground. Getting up is going to suck. And then Jake stood over me. I bumped my head on what I hoped was his wolfy stomach. The other option is too creepy for even me to think about.

I backed up on my hands and knees. Jake backed up with me and as he was backing up I rushed forward. Hah free. And Paul is in my way. He is seriously using his head to push me back.

Edward looked over and sneered at Paul. "I thought you don't like being told what to do Bella. Looks like your wolf is putting you in your place."

Paul turned around and growled at him. Damn straight he did.

"Wish it was you don't you Eddie?"

"Bella you really need to stop this behavior."

"You need to stop this behavior."

"This is serious."

"This IS serious."

"Stop repeating after me."

"You stop repeating after me."

"I'm not!"

"I'm not! Either." And that was it. I couldn't keep a straight face any longer.

Emmett stepped forward and made like he was going to reach for me.

"Bella would you consider talking to …"

I jumped back.

I felt pulled back. Next thing I knew I was on my ass and looking up at Wolves asses. They had apparently thought I needed protection and jumped in front of me. I'm not sure how I got pulled back but my back felt….wet. Yep somebody slobbered on me when they grabbed me by the hem of my skirt and pulled. Gross.

"Can we please calm down? Emmett meant no harm." Ghandi, I mean Carlisle said.

I think I should say something here.

"Move wolves!" Nothing.

"I mean now bitches!"

They reluctantly parted so I could walk to the front of the furry wall of death.

"Okay Cullens a few things. I don't like being touched unless I tell somebody it's okay. Therefore if you want to speak to me the best thing would be not to grab my arm or any other part of me. "

"Second…" What was the second thing? Damn I shouldn't have drank so much.

"Yes Bella?" Esme asked.

"Hold on."

"Oh yeah. I have explained to you all that I don't want to talk. To any of you. At least when I am not cheering for you to get your asses kicked. This is not to say that I don't want you all to do good against Vicky. I do. I hope you all make it out and then leave. I hear Europe is lovely this decade. You have not respected my wishes… "Ahh crap I have to burp. Oh well may as well let it go. " In regards to being left alone. You allow Edward to stalk me. Carlisle who the fuck is the head of your coven?"

"I am Bella."

"Then why can't you control your boy?"

"Edward has…"

"As you can see I have a lot of body guards who would love nothing better than to snap all of you in half and burn you so I would suggest leaving me alone. Besides Eddie, I'm going to let Paul mark me and soon I will smell like him and you won't want me anymore. Then you can leave me alone."

Silence.

I seem to bring that out a lot. All the wolves were staring at me with open mouths. The Cullens were just staring. Except Eddie. Wait when the hell did I decide to let Paul do that? Where the fuck is Amber? That bitch!

"You are planning on letting this dog BITE you Bella? Are you insane?"

"Yes and I think we have all established yes."

Paul had phased human. I turned around and saw Alice looking.

"No eye fucking my man meat Cullen."

"You mean it Bella?" He asked like I just told him I was taking him to Disney World and fucking him in Magic Mountain.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it. As a matter of fact I am tired and I think you have seen enough training so since Sam isn't going to let you kick Edwards ass, take me home baby."

"Bella I thought you wanted freedom. If you allow him to bite you there will be no turning back."

"Thanks for wolf 101 Edward. But I am freely making the decision to have him mark me. And I freely plan on spending the rest of my life with him, however long that might be. He's a rude, arrogant, hot headed asshole. In short, he is perfect for me. Now baby, take me to bed or lose me forever." I felt him pick me up and I instinctively cuddled into his warmth. And I was out.

Edward POV

After that mongrel took my Bella the training session seemed effectively to end. The rest of the wolves followed her and Paul into the woods.

"Do you see how bad it has gotten Carlisle?"

"Yes. I don't even recognize Bella anymore. I think her Amber alter ego has taken over completely."

"What do you want to do Edward?" Esme asked.

"I think we should first take care of Victoria and then we are taking Bella and leaving. We will need a plan, but it has to be done."

"Edward have you lost your mind?"

Carlisle finally came to my defense. "Rose, Bella is Edwards mate and we caused this to happen to her. She should have been turned the moment she found out about us. Now you are a member of this family and you will support us. We will take Bella and I will help her get back to herself. Then she will be turned. It is the only we can be a complete family."

Esme joined in. "Rose we can't leave Bella like this. We owe it to her to fix our mistakes. I know she doesn't really hate us. She is just confused. We will fix this. That is the end of this discussion. I want my daughter back."

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with Amber staring at me. I jumped back. "Damn bitch give a girl a little warning."

She giggled and ran her hand through my hair. "I was beginning to think you were gone for good. Where have you been?"

"Where I've always been. Inside your soul. Last night was fun."

"Was it? How much of a fool did I make of myself in the clearing?"

"Oh not too bad."

"That's good. I didn't say anything stupid did I?"

"You told the Cullen's that you were going to let Paul mark you."

"I did? Shit when did I agree to let him mark me?"

"You made that decision the minute you fell in love with him. But you shouldn't have told the Cullen's that. I was watching them. No matter how rude you were too them they still looked at you like they wanted you. They are not going to give up. You have to be careful."

"I was afraid of that."

"So what's the plan for today?"

"You tell me Baby B. You're driving this bike from now on."

"Why Amber?"

"I told you I couldn't carry you forever. You have to carry me now. You can do it."

"Okay. I love you."

"Good that means you are loving yourself. Keep loving us."

And with that she disappeared.

I got up feeling lonely. I saw a note by the coffee pot that Paul was patrolling. I don't know when that boy got any sleep. I wanted to go into Forks. But I didn't want to have to deal with my stalker. I needed a break from him. I thought about lighting a joint but decided to go with a cigarette instead. I sat on the front porch thinking about everything. I knew Amber was right, I was right. The Cullens weren't going to give up. They believe I belong to them. And they have proven time and time again that they have no qualms about doing what is best for me whether I like it or not.

But that was a later worry. Right now I needed a shower and to brush my teeth. I had horrible breath. Then I needed a long ride around La Push. Maybe I should take up running? I haven't exactly been taking the best care of myself lately. Oh well, I'll smoke another cigarette while I think about it.

Paul POV

Patrolling this morning was hell. I didn't want to leave Bella. I was tired and I was horny since Bella passed out and never woke up when we got home.

And Sam wouldn't stop singing that fucking Pina Colada song.

'You know they aren't going to give up right?'

'Yeah Sam, I saw the same thing you did last night. At some point either before or after the battle they are going to try to take her.'

'We are going to have to take precautions.'

'I know.'

'When you going to mark her?'

'When she tells me too.'

'Wow she really does have you house trained.'

'Fuck you Sam.'


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own it. Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going.

Chapter 12

BPOV

"So baby, can we talk?" I heard my Pauly ask.

Here it comes. I knew he had been waiting to get to this all day. "Of course we can sweetheart. What ever shall we talk about? The weather? The sour milk I found in the fridge? Or how about me getting my ass wet last night because you forgot to put the toilet seat down? So many topics to choose from…"

"Funny smart ass. I want to talk to you about what you said the other night to the Cullens."

"About Alice's hair?"

"No."

"About no vampires touching me?"

"No."

"I'm sorry dear I was pretty drunk that night. I don't remember much."

Awww, he looked so sad.

"Or is it about me telling Eddie that I was going to let my big bad wolf bite me and claim me as his sex slave for life?"

"Yes, Yes that would be it."

"Okay let's talk." Time to get serious.

"Did you mean it?"

"Yes Paul."

"Do you understand everything it involves?"

"I was under the impression you take me from behind and bite me on the neck. Is there more to it than this? Do I have to make specific noises? Do I get to bite you back? Because I'm going to anyway. Only it probably won't be your neck…"

"Bella, you need to understand that with the mark there is no going back. You can never have children with anybody but me. The same goes for me. I can only have kids with you."

"Okay."

"And we will always be able to find each other."

"Okay."

"And it's possible if I die then you will as well…"

"And if I die you die. Works both ways right?"

"Yes."

"Good, I don't have to worry about some hoe grabbing you up if I drop dead. I like this."

"You're okay with this?"

"Sure why not?"

"It's just I know how big freedom is to you."

"Does the mark make me do what you tell me too?"

"No."

"I told you I am staying with you, or you are staying with me for life. I'm okay with that. So yes you are going to mark me."

He finally smiled. Good, I hate the serious look on his face.

"So when do you want to do this?"

"When do you want to, Paul?"

"Right now?"

Yeah right. "Slow down there big boy. I'm about to bind my body and soul with yours and you think you are going to take me to the bedroom and bite down at 2:00 in the afternoon? I don't think so."

"Oh, so when?"

"Whenever you can get things done. I want this to be nice. I want a teepee under the stars and a bear skin rug and a Pocahontas outfit. If we are going to do this we are going to play dress up and do it right. What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Of course. I'm sure that can all be arranged. You do realize you are giving into a stereotype right?"

"Don't act like the idea doesn't turn you on. You think we could get Jake to play drums outside?"

"No, we are not getting fucking Jake to play fucking drums outside."

"Is there anything else you want to talk about Paul?"

"No I guess not."

"Good, then there are some things I want to talk about."

Hehe. He looked scared.

"First of all. This place is okay for the two of us but it wouldn't kill you to liven up the place a little. You have all these great drawings, put them on the wall. I can appreciate a bachelor living like this but you wanted me and you got me so now you have to make me some place to stay that's nice. I want drapes and new paint. I don't ask for much but I am not living full time in a cave."

"Whatever you want babe."

"Second you need to start thinking about adding on to the house. A one bedroom isn't going to cut it. I'm sure, at least you better have, noticed we have been having loads of unprotected sex for the past few weeks. Eventually you are going to knock me up. I find myself strangely not caring so much but, my baby is going to need its own room if you expect to have any more babies. You with me LaHote?"

"Bella are you pregnant?"

"I hope not yet but who the hell knows? I guess I will figure it out in a month or so if I start puking my guts up."

"Can't you take a pregnancy test?"

"I don't want to know until the battle is done."

Paul POV

I can't believe it. I mean I knew this was a possibility and I kind of expected it but wow. The idea of… We haven't been together that long but wow. Course she doesn't know. Still I guess she either needs to get on the pill or we should prepare for the eventuality that this will occur.

I had off today from training, patrols and work, and was able to hang out with my baby all day long.

"So now that the heavy discussion is out of the way what do you want to do?"

"I want to watch Super Troopers."

"Seriously?"

"It's a great movie."

"It's fucking ignorant."

"You're fucking ignorant, now put the movie on."

Shit, I hated this movie. Bella can't stop laughing while it's on. I just didn't get it.

After the movie I was going to head to the store to get some fresh milk for the princess. The princess dragged me to the bedroom first. The princess is a bad girl. She still remembers to bite that bottom lip when she wants to play shy. Two hours later I was walking out with a grocery list. For the first time she didn't give me a liquor list as well. She said she was laying off in case she was pregnant. After the battle she was taking a test and if she wasn't pregnant she was going to get shitfaced in a manner of epic proportions. Can't wait to be around for that. Maybe she will sing Jimmy Buffett songs next time.

My phone rang and I saw it was Sam.

"What's up Sam?"

"A Cullen is at the line and refusing to move until you talk to him."

"Tell Edward to go fuck himself."

"It's not Edward. It's the big one. Emmett I think." Interesting. "He is asking that you come alone, at least without Bella."

"Is he fucking stupid? Do you know what would happen if she found out that I went and saw a Cullen and talked about her without her permission? Sam if my penis is going to be in her hand I would prefer it to still be attached to my body."

"So call her and ask her what she thinks. I could care less if he stays on the line."

I called Bella. Bella was intrigued by the idea. "Yes, go ahead and talk to him. It may give us an idea of what's going on in their heads."

"You sure baby?"

"When the hell have I ever told you to do something that I wasn't sure about?"

Sometimes I missed Amber. Not that I'm glad Bella is no longer speaking to her or allowing her to speak through her. I would never tell her this but that shit was kinda spooky.

I drove up to the treaty line on the way back and saw him standing there.

"What can I do for you Cullen? I don't have a lot of time, Bella gets angry at me if the milk is not cold when I get it home."

"Paul right?"

"Yep, Emmett right?"

"Listen Paul, you cannot mark her. I know what it will do."

"Not that it's any of your business but what do you think it will do?"

"If you die in the battle she will die as well."

"She knows this."

"Does she?" the big asshole asked.

"Yeah we were just talking about it today. Anything else?"

"Paul do you love her?"

"That's a stupid question."

"Then why won't you get her help? She's talking to herself. She is acting totally out of character. This is not Bella."

"Maybe it's not the Bella you left but it's the Bella that is here now. You and your family broke her. She remade herself into something stronger. It happens in nature all the time."

"Paul I just want to speak to her. Please try to get her to talk to me."

"And why the hell would I do that?"

"You know I consider her my sister and I want what's best for her. If you love her like you say you do then you want what is best for her too."

"And you think your family is best for her? Your family?"

"I think we can get her help and let her make an informed decision."

"See that's where you guys have it wrong. You are in denial about Bella. She isn't crazy. She is just super pissed. And most of that is directed at you guys. Not just because you left her but because you let her get involved with you in the first place and left her to clean up a mess that should have been dealt with already."

"I was hoping you would see reason, Paul."

"And I was hoping you could take a clue. I guess that's not a strong suit among your family."

"I will always love her and consider her a sister. If you think we are just going to leave a family member behind in her situation you are out of your mind."

"Try to take her and you will be ashes."

The big son of a bitch started walking away.

"Emmett I'm serious. If you love your family you will get them to leave her alone. If not your family will be destroyed."

"Yeah I guess we will see."

BPOV

Where the hell is Paul? He should have been back by now. The milk is going to get warm.

I heard the front door open. Finally.

"Baby where have you been? Why did your talk take so long? How long does it take to say fuck off?"

"Sorry darlin. He is still of the opinion that his family is what's best for you. It started out civil and ended in threats. You know the way most of my conversations go."

"Paul you better get my teepee ready soon. I have a feeling we are going to need that mark."

"I won't let them get you baby."

"I know you will try not too but things happen. We have to be prepared. Did you get the milk?"

Amber POV

Bella couldn't see me anymore but I was still around. I was proud of her but I knew she would need me again soon. I didn't know why but I was sticking around. The past couple weeks have been interesting. Paul began planning to mark Bella. I still have a hard time swallowing this one. But I am going to let it go. Having a regular booty call is probably safer than dudes in parking lots, I will admit.

BPOV

It has been a fun couple of weeks. I went a few times to see the Cullens beat each other up. Edward stared, Rosalie scowled, Jasper looked like he was in pain and Alice looked like a boy. I guess she refused my tip about wigs. Carlisle and Esme looked at me with matching sad faces filled with longing and regret. I wasn't fooled for a second. These leeches were out to get me. Paul knew it, the Pack knew it and the Cullens sure as hell knew it.

The battle was coming tomorrow. I didn't know yet where I would be. I needed to talk to the Pack about this.

"Sam where am I going to be tomorrow for the battle?"

"Seth and Leah are staying back to protect the imprints."

"That's nice Sam. Where am I going to be?"

"Uh…with the imprints?"

I stared at him. He stared back. I stared harder.

"Bella…" he began but Paul interrupted him.

"You better let me take this Sam."

Oh this should be good. And I was going to give him a special treat tonight since it was the night before the battle.

"Bella where would you like to be?" Oh he was good, dammit.

"I would like to be where the battle is going to be."

"Why?"

"Because I have a right to be?"

"Do you want me to get hurt?"

What?

"Of course not baby."

"How am I supposed to fight effectively if I know you might be in danger? That's asking a lot of me."

Fucking logic. I taught him too well. Sam was smirking. Asshole.

"Paul I don't want you hurt but don't you think I would be a good distraction? I could stand there and let them come at me and you guys could pick them off easier."

"Until one of them gets through and gets you. Then you're dead. Then we will all be upset and probably get injured or killed ourselves. This is bigger than you and your pride Bella. You being there could get your friends injured and killed and you don't want that do you?"

Oh how I hate him at this moment.

I was silent. I was not going to give this up. Paul pulled Quil in front of me. He had a sad face.

"What do you want Quil?"

"I don't want to get hurt Bella. Please don't get me hurt. I want to grow old and have lots of little Quils running around."

"Quil? Go away."

"So it is completely your decision Bella. Where would you like to be tomorrow?"

"Paul?"

"Yes."

"You are going to pay for this."

"I know."

Paul POV

I can't believe I used reason to talk Bella into staying behind tomorrow morning. If I had an alter ego I would high five him. Bella was still pouting but she was coming around. I would be dropping her off at Emily's in the morning before heading for the clearing. I had a busy day tomorrow. Kill leeches and watch other leeches to make sure they don't make any efforts to steal my woman.

"Paul? When are you going to mark me?"

"I was thinking tomorrow night once the battle is done?"

"But if you die tomorrow I won't die with you."

"Baby I'm not really planning on dying tomorrow."

"I want to be prepared in case you do. I want to go with you. If I can't be there in body at least I know our souls will be connected on that field."

"Baby, please don't make me. Not tonight. Please don't do this to me. I give into you on almost everything but please I can't do this."

"I love you Paul."

"I love you to Bella."

"Paul I want you to marry me. I am asking you to marry me."

"You want me to ask you to marry me?"

"No, I am asking you to marry me."

"That's not the way it goes usually."

"I'm not the usual girl. So how about it? Yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for not making me get on one knee." She told me.

I woke up in the morning feeling better than I ever had. I thought I would be nervous last night but I wasn't. I slept like a log. I woke up with Bella spread across me. Life couldn't get any better. Now I had to go to war. I dropped Bella off at Emily's and she promised me she would stay. Then I made her swear she wouldn't leave. Then Leah finally came over and assured me she wouldn't let her leave. This didn't assure me much since Leah was pissed she was being left behind.

We met at the field. The Cullens were already there. The plan was the Newborns would come for them and we would attack from the sides. Not complicated but hopefully effective. I heard the rumble of feet heading our way. The stench in the air was suffocating. They ran into the clearing and headed straight for the Cullens. Before they got to the first one we attacked. I beheaded one leech and continued running towards my next one. My mind saw my pack brothers doing the same. The Cullens were giving it their all. I gave them credit. They were fighting hard. One leech grabbed hold of my back and Jasper knocked him off and tore him apart when he hit the ground. We finally had the numbers and were able to attack 2 on 1. I still hadn't seen the red head. If she didn't come I was gonna be pissed. We weren't going to sit back and let her make another one of these armies. By the time the last leech fell I noticed two things. No redheads were laying on the ground and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is Edward?"

Carlisle spoke. "He went after Victoria. He read her mind from a nearby cliff where she was watching and discovered that Bella must be in La Push so she headed that way with another vampire."

"He went to La Push?" Sam asked outraged.

I didn't have time to be outraged. Something was wrong. Cullen was going after Bella.

I warned Leah and Seth in my head but they said they hadn't seen him yet. But at that moment they did see Vicky. I watched the two battle Vicky and the other leech. I was thirty seconds away. Jake, Quil and Jarrod were on my tail. Where was Cullen?

BPOV

I couldn't believe I was in a house with the "imprints" instead of at the battle. This sucked. It was at times like these that I wished Amber were here. Not that I didn't love Emily. It's just she cooks when she is nervous. I prefer to drink or at least smoke pot. But I was giving up both those until this is over. I saw Leah pacing outside. I suppose the battle had started. She wasn't howling. She told me she would howl if anyone was injured. After 20 minutes of watching her pace I couldn't take it anymore and lit up a cigarette on the front porch. Seth phased back to human and told me to get back inside. I didn't see what the big deal was until he shifted back and I saw a red head running through the trees. I ran back inside to get Emily and Kim hid and that's when I saw him.

"Hello Eddie. Glad to see you. I don't suppose I can convince you to go give my two wolves a hand out there?"

"Sorry Bella. I did my part today. Now it's time to accomplish my second task and that is getting you the treatment you need."

"You will never make me love you, you sick bastard."

"Maybe not Bella, but I will get you well so you can determine if you love me or not in your right mind."

"Eddie if you take me you are asking for more trouble than you can handle."

"I'll take my chances."

I could hear the battle going on outside. If I could keep him talking a little while longer until more wolves get here.

"Bella I don't have time for this. You won't distract me. I am tired of your games. Or Amber's games or whoever the hell you are today. Drink this."

He handed me a vial with a clear liquid in it.

"I am not drinking this."

"Drink it or I break Emily and Kim's legs."

I looked down and saw them lying on the floor behind the couch crying. He moved over to them.

"Fine, stop! I'll drink it."

Fuck. Oh well it wouldn't be the first time I drank an unknown substance. I tilted it back and it went down quickly.

"That wasn't so bad….and I blacked out.

Paul POV

We arrived just in time. Seth was about to get bitten and Leah was holding her own against Victoria. I jumped on Victoria from behind and Jake and Quil took out the other leech. Jarrod picked the pieces up and started a fire. I shifted and ran into Sam's house looking for Bella. Emily and Kim were on the ground. Emily had tears in her eyes.

"Paul I'm sorry, he took her."

"Who?" But I knew. I ran out the back door and phased. Sam told me the Cullens had taken off right after the battle in separate directions. They followed the blonde one but he threw a tree at them. I could smell Edward's scent and followed it to a road where he must have gotten into a car. He had her. But I'll be damned if he was going to keep her.

BPOV

I woke up a little groggy. I could tell I was in a bed. I tried to remember what the hell happened. Then it came back to me. The Cullens. Edward, making me drink that drug. Victoria. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Carlisle next to my bed and Esme sitting by his side holding his hand and smiling at me. Edward was also smiling and standing in the corner. Jasper and Alice were at the end of the bed. Rosalie and Emmett were on the other side of my bed. They were all staring at me. They fucking kidnapped me! Okay it's time to let the bitch loose. I heard Carlisle speak.

"Bella, how are you feeling? I know you'll be a little groggy for a while but you should clear up shortly."

"The name is Amber, motherfucker. And you are going to regret the day you met me. I swear it."

A/N

Yay the Bitch is back! Hope you enjoyed. Please review and I will see you all next week. Be safe everybody!


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own it. Thanks for all the awesome reviews.

Chapter 13

Amber POV

I looked at Bella lying next to me. "You want this or me baby?"

"You will piss them off more Amber. Have fun. I'll get mine later."

Time to play. About three things I was absolutely sure of. One the Cullen's were arrogant kidnapping assholes. Two, they wanted to change Bella into a vampire to be some Stepford wife for Eddie. And three, I was going to unconditionally and irrevocably burn this fucking house down before I escaped.

I continued staring at Carlisle. He looked sad.

"Whats wrong Doc Fang?"

"Amber, I would like to speak to Bella."

"Bella only speaks to her mate Paul. You may know him. Big guy, ripped abs, huge cock, gorgeous smile, beautiful, turns into a big silver wolf, is going to be eating you when he finds me."

"Bella we are not in Forks anymore. It is doubtful since it appears he didn't mark you that he will find us here. You need to concentrate on getting well." I heard Edward say from the corner.

"I told you this is Amber. I won't tell you again."

"I am not going to give in to your delusions anymore Bella. We tried that and you got worse."

"Baby you ain't seen me bad yet."

"Bella, we are going to start therapy." Carlise said in a calm soothing tone." I realize this stemmed from us leaving like we did." We are all sorry for that. We should not have listened to Edward. It was a mistake on our part. But Edward understands the error his ways and we all promise we will never leave you again. I want to start by having each member of the family speak to you alone and apologize for their actions. Then we will start group therapy."

Oh this is going to be good. Carlisle wasn't apparently finished. "If we can't get you better I believe changing you may do some good and perhaps help you get your old personality back. Amber is just a part of your imagination. She is not a separate entity."

"Of course I'm not a separate entity. You think Bella is stupid? Besides you can't change me."

"And why is that Bella?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm pregnant."

Silence. Thank God, that shut them up.

"Uh Bella are you sure?"

"Yes Carlisle, Bella is sure."

"I would like to give you a test and then we can determine how far along you are."

"Yeah that's not happening. I am not peeing on a stick for you. And you can't make me. You have to have consent to treat right Carlisle? Or have you totally given up the doctor façade and admitted to being the monster you really are?"

"Fine Bella we will talk about it later when you are feeling calmer."

I noticed Eddie standing in the corner looking like he could cry if he could.

"What's wrong Eddie?"

"I'm upset that I let things get so far that you are pregnant with a monsters child."

"Edward, do not talk about Bella's baby like that!" Esme shouted.

"Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome dear."

"You know if it's a girl, Bella was thinking of combining your name and Renee's name. She was going to call her girl Renesmee after the two women Bella considered her mother."

"She was? You are? Oh my, what an honor that would be."

"No I'm fucking with you, Esme. What kind of stupid ass name is Renesmee? Seriously?" Wiped that grin off the bitch's face.

"Bella, I think…,"Carlisle started to speak.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Jasper"

"We have a problem. A news alert just came across my Iphone. Turn the TV on to CNN."

I watched the good doctor turn the TV on. This should be interesting.

"Yesterday afternoon, Bella Swan, the daughter of the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington was kidnapped."

Jasper spoke up. "This makes no sense. Why would Bella's kidnapping be national news?"

"Her father, Chief Charlie Swan contacted the FBI. It has been determined by witnesses that Bella Swan was kidnapped by an Edward Cullen at gunpoint. Edward is apparently an ex boyfriend who had been stalking her for months. It is believed he has crossed state lines with her by the FBI. Edward is believed to be aided by his family. Edward is the adoptive son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, a respected Forks physician. Dr. Carlisle and his wife Esme have two adopted daughters, and three adopted sons. It is believe he is running a cult of some type and it is believed to be possible that there is sexual abuse involved. Chief Swan believes Dr. Cullen feels adding Bella to his family would complete his sex cult."

"This is not good." Emmett the genius spoke.

"In another surprising twist the FBI began a forensic search of Dr. Cullen's bank accounts. It has been determined that he is possibly practicing and has been practicing under assumed names for a while now and the FBI is concerned about possible links to terrorism. So far the CIA and FBI working in conjunction with the IRS have seized $11 billion dollars of Dr. Cullen's assets, a staggering amount. In addition several properties domestic and overseas have been discovered. Interpol is currently searching these properties to determine any link to possible terrorist funding. These are images of the suspects. Surprisingly no photos of the family members exist but hospital and school security cameras have given authorities more than enough head shots that law enforcement and the public should be able to identify these fugitives if they are seen."

"Oh shit. This is really not good." Emmett really is smarter than the others give him credit for.

"If these people are seen authorities should be notified at once. They are to be considered armed and dangerous. We will be continuing to run this story nonstop until Chief Swan's daughter is returned safely and the Cullen sex cult as they have been deemed by the news media is behind bars."

Oh this was good. I turned to Carlisle. "Carlisle, are you really going to sexually abuse me? Because I could give you a list of positions I like and good camera angles to catch my most flattering sides."

Silence. I was getting really good at making vampires silent.

"Great job fearless Coven leader" I heard Rosalie scream," You think the Volturi might notice this shit? Fucking Interpol is after us now. Alice, how the fuck did you not see this coming?"

"The Wolves must have helped Charlie plan his actions." She mumbled.

"Everyone calm down. They don't know about this property yet or they would have been here by now. The first thing we need to do is get Bella well so she can help us and not hinder us. Then we will need to find a new place to go. Jasper, start moving the unfrozen assets around. Then call Jenks and get us new documents. Esme start looking for new properties around here. We can't risk moving Bella very far. Rose you are going to start with Bella on one on one therapy."

"Me? Why the hell do I have to do it? I could have cared less if we left her. I didn't want us involved with her in the first place. Then I told you we should leave her alone. If you had listened to me we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Rose, if you want to help us get out of this mess I would suggest start talking to Bella. You were never welcoming to her. Maybe if you were she would be more receptive to coming back to us."

And with that I was alone with the Ice Queen. Damn those fuckers move fast. I looked over at Bella who was rolling around on the bed laughing. Good old Charlie.

"So Rosy, shall we begin?"

"Begin what?"

"Therapy, of course."

"Why, so you can continue to play games Bella?"

"Now Rose, you wouldn't want Carlisle and the family to disrespect you anymore than they already do."

"I am not disrespected."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Nobody respects you. Why did Carlisle even turn you?"

"Not that it's any of your business but he found me dying on the streets."

"Sure, but he's a doctor. People die all the time. There must have been another reason. Has he never told you?"

"I don't want to discuss it with you."

Hmmm, hit a button there didn't I?

"Let's see, who was with Carlisle at the time? Esme was there and Edward. Edward? Interesting. Do you think he turned you hoping you would be Eddie's girlfriend? Mate?"

Rose apparently had nothing to say so I continued. I put Sherlock Holmes to shame.

"Holy shit that's it isn't it? He found a hot blonde and turned her into an eternal booty call for his favorite boy. I mean it makes sense. Carlisle was lonely so he turned Eddie so he could have a friend. He turned Esme because he was horny. But nobody likes a third wheel, so he turned you for Edward. You were turned into a vampire so you could be a piece of ass for Edward. And it didn't work out. That's why they don't respect you. You aren't what you were supposed to be. Now you're just a bitter bitch who hangs around with the goofball of the family."

My God who knew therapy was this much fun?

"And now that Bella doesn't want Edward he kidnaps her and has plans to turn her into a vampire for his boy. Carlisle is like Edward's personal pimp."

"That's it, I've had enough. I am out of here. You can stay fucking crazy for all I care."

"Rose?"

"What?" She hissed.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk. I'm sure Bella would listen to you as well." I blew her a kiss and watched her stomp out.

I heard her screaming at Carlisle about the crazy bitch. I wonder who is up next? "Bella baby are you doing okay?"

"Sure am, Angel. Who knew Rose had that many issues. I hope we were able to help her some." And then she fell over laughing again. "Damn some pot would be good right now." I thought out loud.

"Amber, we are not smoking again until I know if I am pregnant." Bella is so responsible.

"You know B if you would wrap him up sometimes we wouldn't have to worry about this."

"I know but he feels so good…"

"You horny bitch. Okay listen up here is the plan for the next leech."

I told Bella the plan and she was game. The door opened. Thank God it was Emmett. This should go well.

"Hi Bella"

"Hi Emmett."

"Am I talking to Bella?"

"Yes you are and I am so scared Emmett."

BPOV

The big guy was over by my side in a flash.

"Bella sweetie it's so good to talk to you. Don't be scared. Big brother is here to protect you."

"You can't Emmett. Carlisle won't let you. I don't want to be with Edward. I want to be with…"

"I know Belly Bear, you want to be with Paul."

"No you don't understand. I don't want Paul. He just kept Edward from getting to me. I want…"

"Who do you want Bella?"

"I want you Emmett."

"Wait, what now?"

"Please don't deny it Emmett, I have been afraid of Edward and Rose for so long but I see how you look at me. I can see you love me in your eyes. I can't hide my feeling anymore."

"Uh, Be.. Bella, I love you like a sister."

"Is that why you take every opportunity to hug me to your body as close as you can? Why I feel the hard outline of your shoulders and chest and your biceps squeezing around me? I know you want me Emmett. You know I can be better for you than Rose. I can make actual love to you Emmett, instead of just using you for a fuck toy, like I bet she does. I would respect you, Emmett. I wouldn't boss you around like she does. We could be so happy together."

"Bella, uh I don't know. I mean…"

"You're going to let Edward take me aren't you? Fine then. But it could have been great. Do you know how many nights when you hugged me I wished our clothes weren't there so I could feel your whole body. Feel your cock pressed against me? But I understand Emmett. I'm not as pretty as Rose."

"No Bella, you are. It's just Edward and, and , Carlisle and the family."

"They don't respect you Emmett! I am so tired of watching them ignore you or treat you like a fool! They don't respect you Emmett. You are a strong man and a protector of this coven. You should be held in higher honor than those assholes hold you. They treat you like a court jester and Rose treats you like a man servant.

Emmett when you are ready to have a woman who will respect you and make every fantasy you ever wanted to come true, take me away. I will marry you and then I will submit to you. Like a good woman should.

Now was there anything you wanted to talk about?"

"Uh no Bella, I guess not. Will you talk to the others?"

"Yes but you have to promise not to think about this. If Edward finds out I don't know what he will do to me. He may try to take you away from me."

"I won't Bella. I have to go and uh think."

Emmett walked out and I turned to Amber.

"Bravo Bella. You are a natural actress dear."

"Do you think I could win an academy award?"

"For that? Yes."

"What now?"

"Now it's my turn.

Amber POV

Next in line was Jasper. I figured he would be busy. I guess not.

"Get all your daddy's money hidden Jasper? What's left of it."

"Yes Bella, I did. And welcome back. I understand you spoke to Emmett."

"Bella did yes, unfortunately she is no longer here."

"And where is she?"

"In the bathroom getting her self off, thinking about Paul bending her over a desk."

"I see."

"So what would you like to talk about Jasper?"

"I want to apologize for trying to kill you."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes why do you want to apologize to Bella? She doesn't blame you. You got set up by your conniving wife. You're a vampire. You are supposed to attack. Alice is the one holding you back from your true nature. She is the one manipulating you. I am confused about one thing though Jasper. Could you maybe clear it up for me?"

"If I can Bella." He looked so serious.

"What are you doing with this crowd? I mean when I was watching you train for the newborn battle it is obvious that you are a born warrior. How did you get wrapped up with a bunch of pacifists?"

"Alice showed me a better way of life. To respect life, Bella."

"Alice showed you?"

"Yes."

"Where were you from before you were turned Jasper?"

"Texas, Bella."

"What did you do in Texas, Jasper?"

"I was a major in the Confederate Army during the Civil War."

"You don't speak with an accent."

"No I don't."

"You don't dress like you are from Texas. I stayed a night in Austin. You don't look like a cowboy."

"I realize that, Bella."

"So why not? You fight your vampire nature. Now you have to fight your southern nature too Jazzy?"

"Please don't call me that, Bella."

"Why not? Is Alice the only one who gets to call you that? Does she dress you too?"

"She likes to pick out my wardrobe, yes."

"So strange."

"What is that Bella?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how the women have the men in this family by the balls. Did you lose yours in the Civil War before you were turned or did Alice take them and put them in her Gucci bag?"

"Bella…"

"No Jasper, don't answer. That was rude of me. What she does with your balls is none of my business. Anyway no need to apologize. Bella forgave you as soon as you did it. Forgiving soul, that Bella."

"It was nice to talk with you, Bella."

And Jazzy was gone.

BPOV

Wow, Amber really knows how to cut deep. Jasper looked stoic as ever. I wonder who is next up to bat. I couldn't wait to see. Wow, I would have picked Esme or Alice but it appears the good Doc has decided to make a housecall.

"Bella?"

"Yes Carlisle?"

"Do you know where you are?"

"No Carlisle, you haven't told me. Most kidnappers don't tell their victims where they are being held."

"We have not kidnapped you Bella."

"Can I leave?"

"Not at this time Bella."

"Then what is the term for one who is being held against her will."

"Uh… Bella I want to talk to you about the visions of this other person you have been seeing. How long have you been seeing Amber?"

"Who's Amber?"

"You know who Amber is, Bella."

"Is she some vampire stalking me like Victoria?"

"No Bella, she is a girl you have been seeing and talking to for the past two months."

"I think I would remember something like that Carlisle."

"Bella are you saying you have no memory of Amber?"

"What's her last name Carlisle? Maybe that would help?"

"I don't know her last name Bella. You have never told us."

"Carlisle, I don't understand why I am here. I don't love Edward. I got over him when he left me."

"I understand you had a difficult time when he left Bella."

"Yes, it wasn't a walk in the park but I survived."

"Bella do you remember how you got the brand on your arm?"

"Yes, I fell on a brand at a cattle ranch. Hurt like hell."

"Okay Bella, first of all, I am sorry that we left you and this happened to you."

"It's my fault Carlisle. I'm always clumsy and should know better than to stumble around a cattle ranch."

"I mean leaving you Bella. I tried to talk Edward out of it but he thought it would be best. I figured he would see the errors in his ways sooner and come back. I never should have let it go on that long. I am responsible for your current mental state."

"Carlisle I don't know what you are talking about. But I am not going to forgive you. Edward left me and that was his decision but Esme and Alice and you abandoned me. I won't ever think of you as family again. Now I don't want to talk to anyone anymore, so get out. And stop asking me about Amber, whoever the fuck she is."

"I'm sorry Bella. We will give you time."

"Carlisle? I need a cigarette."

"Bella I don't think that would be good for your baby."

"What! What baby? What the fuck are you talking about? What did you let Edward do to me?"

"Nothing Bella. I'm sorry, I thought you were pregnant. I will bring you a cigarette. I believe there were some in your clothes when you were brought here."

He walked out and in came Edward with a cigarette.

"Bella?"

I looked at Amber and she winked at me. Guess it was time to play my favorite game.

"What meow Edward?"

"I'm sorry?"

"What do you want?"

"I brought you a cigarette."

"Can I have my lighter please? Chewing on these things doesn't exactly taste great."

"Of course love, here you go. Did you say meow earlier?"

"Meow why the fuck would I do that?"

"You did it again."

"And Carlisle thinks I'm the crazy one."

Poor Edward had such a confused look on his face. I looked at Amber and she showed me two fingers. Come on Bella, think, you can get more than this.

"Bella love please let me explain why I left."

"I get it Edward. I mean I didn't get it then but I do meow. You wanted me safe and protected from vampires like yourselves. I just don't understand why you had to come back meow. Things were going great."

"Bella you were having sex with strangers. You were taking your clothes off in front of men."

I'm up to four. I have to get to ten to break my record. Paul hates this game. I bet my wolf boy is going nuts without me. He will see me soon enough.

"And I was damn good at it to. I made a lot of money. Meow would you like to hear why I don't love you?"

"I would like you to stop saying meow. I'm getting concerned."

"Meow? Why would I say Meow? You think I'm crazy?" I looked at Amber. She kind of waived her hand but finally gave me 7 fingers.

"I don't love you meow, Edward. Get it through your damn head. Meow get out!"

He started to leave and I looked at Amber. She showed me 9 fingers and smirked. Fuck that.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"MEOW!

He walked out and I looked at Amber. She had a serious look on her face.

"The last Meow was bullshit B."

"It was a legitimate Meow."

"Fine, now it's time to get out of here. You game?"

"Yes I think we have worn out our welcome."

"Grab you cigs and lighter and let's take a walk bitch."

We walked into the family room and were greeted by 7 vampires staring at us. "I would like some privacy. I need to get out of that room. I want to watch TV while I smoke my cigarette please."

Carlisle gave me that Carlisle smile. "Of course Bella. We will be in our rooms. Please don't leave the house. There are people looking for us. And we will hear you of course"

I smiled my best smile I could possibly muster. "Of course Carlisle." They were gone in a flash.

I looked at Amber. "What now angel?"

She had an evil grin on her face. "Now we burn this motherfucker down."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own it. Just having fun. Thanks for all the reviews. They keep me going.

Chapter 14

BPOV

"So what should we start with?" I asked Amber.

"Well the stairs they went up are there. The kitchen is to the right. I see a door on the other side of the kitchen I am betting is attached to a garage. If the keys are in the garage I'm sure we can find something to drive out of here. So what do you say we tear down the curtains and light them at the base of the stairs. Maybe the sofa and love seat?"

"Sure. Pyromania isn't really my thing but I'm game. What if the keys aren't in the garage?"

"Then we are going to do the fastest hot wiring known to man."

"Okay let's start."

I walked up to the curtains. They really were beautiful. Esme had such good taste. Seemed a shame. I pulled the curtain rod down quickly and lit the curtain. Once I had a good flame going I threw it at the stairs. I ran and grabbed the other curtains and did the same. The stairwell was carpeted. And apparently very flammable. I ran to the kitchen and lit the kitchen curtains on fire. I heard movement and shouting and I guess the Cullens figured out that something wasn't right.

"Bella! Are you okay?" Bella!"

Edward sounded like he was in a panic. I didn't hear footsteps behind me so I guess they were going out the windows to get around to the front. I saw a coat rack by the door hopefully leading to the garage. I lit up a wool scarf and left it next to the wall. Wow, it was getting hot in the living room. These old houses are beautiful but they really are firetraps.

I opened the garage door and right next to the door on the wall was a key holder with several keys, conveniently labeled. Let's see what to take.

"Hurry the fuck up B!"

"Hold on bitch." Let's see, Porsche? No. Mercedes Benz? No. Volvo? Fuck no. And then I saw it. The keys couldn't be right. I turned around and saw Amber already staring at it. Oh Jesus, I just got wet.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah." Amber said breathlessly.

A Ducati 1199 PanigaleS tricolore Superbike.

I looked at the ground and saw a gas can next to it. That will come in handy. "You know how to make a homemade fuse Amber?"

"Yeah and so do you."

Edward POV

We made it out the windows and tried to get in through the front door but it was too hot. Oh God if Bella is in there. I can't think about it. She must be around here somewhere. I heard the garage door go up. We all turned around and saw Bella, thank God. What is she? She's on Rose's bike. That bike is way too powerful for her. She drove off down the driveway and gave us her middle finger. Fucking wolves. The things they have taught her. She's not even wearing a helmet! "Edward!" We have to go after her! Get a car!" I heard Carlisle yell.

I ran to the garage and saw something strange. It looked like paper oil rags were burning. They were tied together in a rope leading into the window of my Volvo. The flame was moving pretty fast. What is that in my front seat? Looks like a gas can. Oh shit.

Carlisle POV

What is taking so long? Oh shit. I heard the explosion and turned in time to see Edward flying back in flames from the garage. Something just landed on him. It looks like the tire off his Volvo? What the hell was going on? Esme ran to Edward and began putting out his flaming clothes. I turned and looked at my family who were staring at me with disbelief in their eyes. Alice was shouting about her clothes. I turned and looked at our house. It was completely in flames. It looks like the fire spread from the downstairs living room up the stairs and moved quickly. I heard sirens off in the distance. The fire must have been seen from the city. We have to get out of here. I felt my cell phone ring and looked at my caller ID. Aro. Probably best if I don't take this call right now.

BPOV

Oh my God, if you are ever taken hostage by vampires and have to escape, if you have the means I highly recommend using a Ducati 1199 PanigaleS tricolore Superbike. I can't believe it. I am up to 180 miles per hour right now. Thank the lord I am on a straight stretch of highway. Now where the hell am I? I didn't care. I was getting as far away from those assholes as I possibly could.

I was enjoying the ride of my life. The wind was blowing in my hair and I could almost not see due to the wind in my face. In hindsight I really should have grabbed that helmet. At least I would have a visor.

Paul POV

I was in Charlie's house pacing. Still no word and she has been gone for almost two days. She must be scared out of her mind. Who am I kidding? She is fucking pissed. I was fucking pissed. The pack was pissed. When we got word of where they were we were going to turn those motherfuckers into…

"Chief! We got something!"

"What do you got?" Charlie excitedly asked. It would be our first lead if it panned out.

"A police report out of New Hampshire says a large house is on fire. And it appears citizens are reporting there is a girl on a motorcycle doing about 180 on the highway not far from there. From the brief flash they got of her it looks like it could be our girl. Police will intercept as soon as they can catch up."

"You think that could be her Chief?" I had to know.

"A girl leaving a burning mansion on a bike capable of doing 180 miles an hour? How could it not be her? Agent Riley, can you get me a chopper? I need to go get my little girl."

"I'm coming with you, Chief."

"Never thought you wouldn't son."

BPOV

This is so awesome. I can barely see the car's occupants as I am flashing by. No way the Cullens can catch me. Especially if their precious cars blew up like I hoped. I heard a strange sound overhead. I looked up for a second and saw a helicopter. A guy on a bullhorn was saying something to me but I couldn't understand what he was saying with the wind in my hair. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw multiple police cars behind me. Shit. I guess this is a good thing but Charlie is going to have a hell of a time getting me out of this speeding ticket.

Paul POV

We were in a chopper heading to New Hampshire. We would have to stop twice for fueling. I can't believe those assholes took her to the other side of the fucking country.

"Chief we got a call for you."

"Charlie Swan."

I could hear the conversation.

"Chief this is Sheriff Dearborne. We got your girl safe and sound. Poor thing was going so fast on a motorcycle. Said she had to escape the Cullens and didn't even know how to stop the damn bike. We got her calmed down now though. She's a brave little thing. They were keeping her in the house that burned down. She says they were going to try some mass suicide by fire thing but they backed out at the last minute and left her for dead. We are looking all over for those fuckers Chief. They won't get away."

"Thanks for the news Sheriff. We will be there in 2 hours."

BPOV

God I hated playing scared little girl for these cops. But I didn't even want to think about how much a 180 mile an hour speeding ticket would cost. They were so considerate.

"Ms. Swan, I just spoke to your father and he will be here in two hours. Is there anything I can get you ma'am?

"No thank you Sheriff."

"News media are starting to gather and are going to want to hear about your escape. What would you like me to tell them?"

"Tell them thanks for the concern and I am safe but I want to speak to my family before I say anything."

"I sure will do that, Angel. You just relax till your daddy gets her."

"Thank you so much Sheriff. I don't know what I would have done without you and your brave men." Actually I would have had the ride of my life cross country but he didn't need to know that.

Two hours passed very slowly but I finally heard chopper blades. I ran to the front of the station and saw my Daddy and my Man pushing through a crowd of news reporters. He walked in and I ran into his arms and Paul's arms were wrapped around me in the next second. I am not ashamed to say I cried. I was so relieved to have them here with me again. Daddy was crying and Paul looked like he was about to. They kept apologizing to me. The Sheriff gave us some privacy and I asked about the Newborn fight and was relieved none of my boys got hurt. I wanted to go home. But before I did I had something I had to do.

"We are here live at the Callum County Sheriff's Department where Bella Swan is at after a heroic escape from the Cullen Compound. It is being reported that the Cullens attempted suicide by fire but changed their mind at the last minute. Due to the notoriety of Bella Swan's face all over the news they left her there to die. Bella Swan is about to speak for the first time since her rescue hours ago when she was found on a motorcycle she took from the residence in her escape from death."

Okay show time.

"I would like to say before we begin than you to all the men and women of law enforcement who worked to find me. It has been a stressful two days and I am so grateful to be back with my family and friends. I will now take questions."

"Ms. Swan what happened at what is being called the Cullen compound?

"I was taken at gun point and drugged by Edward and Carlisle Cullen. I woke up in the house. Dr. Cullen told me that I was to be the girlfriend of his adopted son Edward and I should stop fighting it. He said if I wasn't with Edward he would kill my family and friends. I was so scared. He told me how nobody knew his real name and he would make me disappear. I also heard the family talk about shifting funds into accounts to evade the IRS. I also heard calls in a language I didn't understand. I did here the letters RPG .This morning Dr. Cullen told me the devil had spoken to him and demanded my sacrifice. He knocked me out in the living room and when I woke up the house was on fire. I don't know where they went to. I ran to the garage and grabbed the first vehicle I could and drove off. I didn't know where I was so I just started driving. I am so glad I was in an area that had such brave law enforcement officers like the men and women of the Callum County Sheriff's department. That's all I have to say right now. I need to get home to my family. Thank you for all your hard work in my rescue and please continue to look for the Cullens. I don't know if I will be able to sleep well until they are caught."

Charlie POV

This girl is so full of shit. Scared, my ass.

Paul POV

God I love this woman.

BPOV

I have been home for a day now and I feel so good. It was time to take care of some business. I showered and shaved everything, just like my man likes. He deserves it for the worry he has gone through.

"Paul?"

"Yes baby?"

"It's time."

"What time?"

"Time to mark me baby. Make me yours and make you mine..."

Without a word he led me into the bedroom and undressed me. I kissed him so deeply I couldn't tell where I ended and he began. I took off his clothes. He laid me down on the bed and went down on me. He placed his hands gently under my back and turned me over. I knew how this had to be done. I moved my hair away from my neck and let it fall to the mattress. I raised my ass and spread my legs, giving him all the access he needed. I felt him enter me with a grunt. He grabbed my hips and started sliding in and out. He was so hard I was whimpering instead of moaning. His body is like my own personal brand of heroin. I don't know how long he fucked me. I lost track of time. I felt him start to go faster. I could feel him swelling. He leaned over me and whispered he loved me. His hand pinched my clit and I came. I felt him come and then I felt his teeth. On my neck. Oh God it burned but it felt sooo good. I saw it. I was having visions. I saw Native Americans shifting into wolves, tribesmen being torn up by a vampire. A wolf attacking the vampire. Other warriors were changing into wolves and joining in. The vampire was being torn to pieces. I heard a voice speaking the same words to me that Old Quil spoke at Billy's. I was a part of it now. I was connected like never before. I understood.

I felt Paul licking my mark. His hands were roaming my body and he had turned me on my back. I looked into his eyes. I don't know how I ever breathed before I met this man. "I love you my Bella."

"I love you my Paul." He kept licking me gently all over until I drifted off to sleep.

Edward POV

"Carlisle what are we going to do?"

"Shut up Edward this is your fault!"

We were living in a cave. We had nowhere else to go. In addition to every law enforcement agency in the country looking for us we most likely had the Volturi looking for us as well.

"I don't understand what could have started the fire. Bella could have been killed."

"Edward you fucking retard. Bella started the fire!"

"Bella wouldn't do that Rose!"

"She's crazy Edward. She burned up all my clothes." Alice always knew how to focus on the important things.

"Bullshit! She isn't crazy, she just didn't want you Edward. She wanted me. She told me so."

"Are you out of your mind Emmett?!"

"Fuck you Edward, I love her!"

"You what?" Rose asked indignantly.

"Lay off Rose. I am tired of you treating me like shit."

"Fuck you Emmett."

"Everyone calm down."

"Carlisle what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Edward. But Bella is not our priority now. We need to figure out what to do about the Volturi."

"So where do we start?"

"I guess I need to call Aro and hope for the best."

Paul POV

I have never felt like this before. Tonight was… there were no words to describe it. I saw visions through Bella's eyes. I felt our souls connect. I can't believe I ever lived without her. I wish I could say we were going to live peacefully from this point on. But with the Cullens loose I had an idea that killing leeches were still going to be on the agenda. Besides they can't stay away from my Bella it seems. And this time, no newborn army is going to be there to distract me. Their asses are mine.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Don't own it.

BPOV

God, it was good to be home. I never thought I would say those words when I was on the road. I haven't seen my riding buddy since we escaped the Cullen's but I know she is here in me if I need her. Paul had been extra attentive to me since I came back yesterday. Today though he finally wore me down. That's why the two of us were heading to Walgreen's for a home pregnancy test. He has to be the only 20 year old male who is excited about the possibility of having a baby. I was kind of on the fence. If it happened it happened and if it didn't. Well, let's just say momma was getting her drink on tonight.

"What kind do we get? There's like a hundred different brands." Paul asked concerned.

"Sweetie, read the directions on the back of the box. Whichever one you find the easiest to understand that's the one we will get. Oh and while we are here, I need to show you what tampons I use. In case I'm not pregnant, you're going to need to know the brand so you can pick them up for me."

"Uh, can't you pick those up?"

"I could but if you are coming in to Forks it is just easier if you could pick them up."

"But…"

"Paul…"

"Okay."

Paul finally picked a pretty pink box with blue stripes. I took him to the feminine hygiene aisle and showed him exactly what he needed to pick up. I then made him repeat the name ten times so he would remember it. He then had to take a picture of it with his phone. For someone with such tan skin he sure does get red quickly. I couldn't tell if he was red because of anger or embarrassment. Doesn't much matter. I picked up a large bottle of water and by the time we got home I was ready for the verdict. Paul waited in the living room. I did the deed and waited the prescribed 3 minutes. After three minutes I looked. Wow.

"Paul? Come here please."

"Yes baby?"

"I'm sorry Paul but I'm not pregnant. I know you wanted me to be."

I was actually upset that he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"Bells don't sweat it. It probably just wasn't the right time."

He knows how to say the right thing but I could see a little sadness in his eyes.

"So I guess you are going to get on some kind of birth control now huh?"

"No, what's going to happen is going to happen. I am not going to try to change it."

"So we can keep trying?"

"We better. Several times a day."

That brought a smile to his face. I hate to see my big bad wolf sad.

"So you know Sam is holding a bonfire tonight for you. You know celebrating you return. The council is going to be there and I think your dad is coming too."

"So you're telling me I shouldn't get completely drunk?"

"That's completely up to you Bella."

"Fine, take me to Port Angeles."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so wolf boy. I'm about to be in front of a guy in nothing but a t shirt and panties. I thought you might like to be present. If not you are more than welcome to stay here and wait for me to return home."

"What the hell are you talking about Bella?" Wow he can get angry quick. "Calm down Paul, before I put you outside!"

"Put me outside?"

"Yes. And if you say this is your house, you are going to be alone in your house while I go visit Charlie in my house for a few weeks."

"I wasn't going to say that. I just want to know what's going on."

"Then ask me without growling next time. Besides it's a surprise. You'll like it."

Paul POV

A tattoo parlor. Why didn't I guess this? I watched Bella walk in and she made me wait in the car until she spoke to the artist. She didn't want me to hear what she was saying. She said the tattoo would be a surprise. She did promise to come get me before any articles of clothing were removed. I saw her open the door and waive me in. I walked in and was surprised to see the place looked pretty clean. Bella introduced me to Freddy, the tattoo artist.

"Hey dude. Damn, girl you said he was big but damn."

"Yeah I thought you should meet him before we got down to business."

"Right, well listen Paul, Bella here is getting a tattoo on her right thigh nearly up to her hip. She is going to have to take her shorts off. Is that okay with you? Because if it isn't I won't do it. I really don't want to get killed today by an angry boyfriend and Bella said you had jealousy issues. "

"Bella can't you just get one that is below you shorts line? I mean your shorts are so high up it won't really matter that much."

"Paul."

Shit here it comes.

"Yes dear?"

"Tell Freddy you won't hurt him and then go sit in the lobby. You will be able to see me from there."

I stared hard at Freddy. Skinny little freak. "Fine, I'll be in the fucking lobby."

I sat there for two freaking hours while my wolf wrestled to get out and kill the man touching my mate. I could see her lying on her side but that's all I could see.

After two hours she walked out. I saw her put saran wrap on her thigh and then put her shorts on. Why did she have to wear a lacy black thong today? Really?

"All done."

"Do I get to see?"

"Nope. Not till tonight. If you're a good boy. I have another surprise for you as well."

"So where to now, princess?"

"Hair salon. I'm going blonde and need a little length taken off. I want to show off my bite mark."

"That's my girl."

"Oh and Paul?"

"Yes?"

"We also need to stop by the liquor store."

"Oh good…"

BPOV

This tattoo didn't hurt as bad as the one on my rib cage. We got home and I started drinking. Jack and Coke tonight until I ran out of Coke. Then it would be just me and Jack. I smoked a joint too before the bonfire because I didn't want to have to put Charlie in a position where he would have to arrest me. I was going to have to quit this one day but today was not that day.

I was feeling toasty by the time we reached the bonfire. I suppose I should have helped Emily with the food but it's my bonfire and I was busy preparing other… things. Sam and Emily and Kim and Jarrod were the first to hug me. I got hugs from everyone else while Paul stood there and did his best to not growl at anyone for touching me. He may be a tad overprotective considering I was kidnapped and then let Freddy have free reign on my thigh today. He will be happy tonight though. Everyone was very complimentary of my hair. Kim and Emily stared at my mark. Understandable since I was the first imprint to have it done.

After everyone had eaten I made an announcement.

"Everyone, I want to thank you for having this for me. I also want to announce that I have asked Paul to marry me and he has agreed."

"Wait a minute. You're going to marry him?" I heard Jake ask in a surprised voice.

"Got a problem with that Jake?"

"No…it's just you were so big on freedom I just thought…"

"I am free Jake. I am free to love. And since I decided to let him mark me we are pretty much married in the eyes of the Council, right Old Quil?"

Old Quil nodded.

Kim asked "And you asked him?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Since neither I nor Paul are what you would call church going folk I've decided we are going to have a Quileute traditional Ceremony. Old Quil, will you do the honors of officiating along with Billy?"

"I would be honored to child."

"Okay, now that the issue is settled what do you say we all get some music on and party?"

That was all that was needed to unleash a string of wolf howls. Charlie kissed me good night and said he was going to take Billy home.

The old folks were gone and we noticed another bonfire not too far from ours had started up. Some girls had walked over from it. I recognized two of them. And with every single guy here, they walked up to my Paul. Bad mistake.

I walked over to hear Paul till them he was not interested. Lauren noticed me first. "Oh my God it's the drop out! How have you been Swan? Sorry to hear your perfect boyfriend turned into a psycho. I didn't even know you were back in town for him to kidnap."

There were a million things I could have said to this. A million comebacks to put blondie in her place. But this was my land and these were my people and I had just enough to drink that I wasn't in the mood for shit. So I did the first thing I thought of. I hit her. Hard. She dropped. I went to kick her but felt Paul picking me up and my feet hit were air. Grrrrr. "Paul, put me down dear, I got a skank that needs to be dealt with."

"No princess, she's had enough."

"I haven't. Put me down Paul!"

"Baby, please calm down."

I saw Leah walk up to Lauren who was holding her nose.

"I would suggest you get out of here now and we won't press charges."

"What? What the fuck would you press charges for? That bitch broke my nose!"

"That's not what I saw. I saw you attack her and she defended herself. Your friend here may have been involved too. You guys see that attack she laid on Bella here?"

9 Wolves nodded their agreement.

"Now leave or it might so happen you attack me next and I have to defend myself."

Lauren wasn't scared of me before but everybody knew to be scared of Leah.

Watching Lauren and Jessica leave was fun. I hope I get to hit Jessica next time. Not that Jessica really deserved it. She was snide. It was Lauren who was outright hostile. Either way, it was fun. Can't wait to see her again when my wolf isn't here to pull me off of her. I sure am violent tonight. I must need another drink.

Paul POV

Bella seemed to lay off the alcohol after she beat up the Forks girl. We all sat around and had a good laugh at what Bella did to the Cullens. The whole thing pissed me off but still she handled it amazingly well. She tried to convince us to go burn down the Cullen's Forks residence but Sam talked her out of it. He pointed out that authorities were still going over the house and burning it down would only help the Cullens. A little after midnight Bella told me she was ready to go home. Surprisingly she wasn't very drunk. She curled up in my arms, just where I like her and carried her home. I figured it was going to be another lonely night for Paul but she stayed awake the entire time. When we got to the house she walked into the bedroom and instructed me to stay in the living room.

A few minutes went by and she walked in the living room in nothing but a pair of black lace panties she had on earlier. "Come here Paul."

I walked over to her and he turned her hip towards me and I saw it. A tattoo of a silver wolf howling was permanently etched into her beautiful skin.

"Bella, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." I heard her whisper.

"Thank you so much."

"I wanted to do it for you baby. You have been so good with me. I love you. I had to go a long ways to get where I am but I am happy. And you being the way you have been, has a lot to do with that. After tonight, I'm going to stop drinking and smoking. I'm going to marry you and carry our children and they are going to be awesome. I've decided birthing your babies in a teepee and cooking the buffalo you bring home isn't a bad way to go through this life. And I am doing this because I want to, not because I have to. And that makes all the difference to me."

"Thank you Bella. I still don't deserve you."

"Yes you do. We deserve each other."

She began leading me to the bedroom. "Now it's time for your second surprise."

I walked into the bedroom behind her. I saw that she had lit candles and on the nightstand by the bed there were what l believe was massage oils.

"Are you going to give me a massage baby?"

"No. I don't regret the actions that brought me to you baby. But I do wish you would have been the only man I ever slept with. So I am going to let you have something no one else has ever had. I'm going to let you have me in a way nobody ever has."

"You mean?"

"Yep, and Paul if you value your penis you better be damn gentle."

"Yes ma'am."

BPOV

Waking up I realized two things. My head hurt and my ass hurt. It was a unique experience that I am glad I shared with Paul but he is going to have to be a real good boy for that to happen again. My God I think I am going to lie on my stomach the rest of the day. Paul was asleep next to me with a dopey grin on his face. Wonder if he would be grinning if I returned the favor. I had some things I wanted to get done today but staying in bed sounds real good right now. I will have to send my Indian warrior out to hunt some food down.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Good morning Paul."

"How do you feel?"

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face. It's your turn next."

That wiped the grin off his face.

"I better not hear any jokes about this from the pack. This is something you don't think about doing while you're furry. Especially if you ever hope to do it again."

"Babe that's going to be hard to do."

"Figure it out."

"Hey guess what?"

"What Paul?"

"Your dad talked to me last night about becoming a cop. He said one of his deputies was retiring soon and he would set me up to go to the Academy in Port Angeles. What do you think?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I think I want to do it. I don't want to work construction the rest of my life."

"Then do it." Seems simple enough.

"What about you? What do you want to do?"

"Being your sex slave is a full time job."

"Oh, okay."

"I'm kidding Paul. I'm going to take my GED test this week. After that I don't know what I want to do. I don't want to work for anybody I hate. I may see if I can get some grants to open up a bakery. I make great pot brownies."

"Huh, is it easy to get grants?"

"No but it doesn't hurt when your husband is Native American and you plan to open it on a reservation."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"I am going to lie here on my belly and watch a Broken Lizard marathon. And you are going to watch it with me."

"Uh I have to patrol."

"Tell Sam your imprint won't let you. I've been through a traumatic experience and I need you close to me."

"Bella, I don't know if Sam would really believe that."

"Tell him he can come and discuss it with me if he likes."

"All righty then. I'll make the call."

Carlisle POV

This was not good. How did I let this get so bad. Aro beckoned me forward and began to speak.

"Carlisle, it's good to see you again. Unfortunate that it has to be in these circumstances. You have really screwed up. I will give you credit. When you violate the law, you go all the way. Now can you given me one reason why I should not kill you all?"

"I can only say our intentions were not to cause trouble. We thought we were doing right by uniting Edward with his mate."

"Oh yes, the mate of the shape shifter. The human who escaped from a house full of vampires and made you all look like fools. I don't want to kill you Carlisle. We have been friends for a long time. But I honestly don't see how we can avoid this."

"Aro I will be willing to do anything to spare my family. I am the leader and the responsibility falls on me."

"It's true. I have spoken to my brothers before you came in. I will allow you and your family to live under certain conditions."

"Anything Aro."

"First you and your family will become part of the Volturi until we release you from service. Secondly you and your family will give up this ridiculous diet you are on and feed from humans. You will live in the castle and not apart from us. And finally, you will clean up your mess. I don't wish war with the shapeshifters. They are not attempting to take over our territory and what they do in their little corner of the world is their business. But I will not have that female who embarrassed you running wild. She is a loose cannon. You and your family will kill Isabella Swan by any means necessary."

"Aro this will start a war with the shapeshifters."

"What happens between you and the shape shifters is not my concern. You either take care of it and come back or die in the process. I believe I am offering you a fair deal here Carlisle. I could just kill you all, or kill your non gifted members."

"I understand Aro. And we will take care of the problem. Good, I will give you a month to get settled. Then you are going back to Forks to take care of this Isabella Swan."


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own it. Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome.

Chapter 16

BPOV

I was sitting on the cliffs, thinking about my life. I wanted to talk to Amber. I turned and there she was.

"What's up B?"

"Just thinking about us."

"What has you so sad?"

"I guess I'm just confused a little. We never did make Brazil did we?"

"It's never too late. Paul knows how to ride a bike right?"

"Amber, the Cullens aren't going to leave us alone are they?"

"Not until they are dead, B."

"I never wanted them dead. I just wanted to live a nice peaceful normal life with my werewolf husband. Is that so much to ask?"

"For us, yes it is. God hates us B."

"He gave us Paul."

"I suppose. But I think that was the Tihi Ahah guy. Better ask Old Quil."

"What am I going to do Amber?"

"Right now we are going to live life. We aren't going to be looking over our shoulders every minute of the day waiting for the axe to fall."

"Is it stupid that I want a baby? I'm 18 and have my whole life ahead of me. I never wanted to be a mother. I had enough of raising Renee. And now here I am and all I want to do is get married and have babies. You think that's a wolf thing? Some mating instinct driving a mate to want to reproduce for her wolf?"

"Maybe."

"You're a lot of fucking help, Amber."

"What can I say? Burning down houses is more my thing. All this mushy crap you should probably talk to Emily about."

"You know before I moved here I wanted to go to college and study literature. Maybe be an author or a professor. Now the idea of going into any kind of classroom repulses me. I think I'm just so goddam tired I can't see straight. I mean I get that I should have gotten away from Cullen the minute I found out what he was, but damn is that sin so bad that they won't leave me alone? That I have to suffer?"

"You're not suffering, bitch."

"I'm not?"

"No, you're just tired. It will pass. Take a month, take two, take as much as you want. Don't do anything. Relax. When you are ready to move forward you will and you will know the direction you want to take."

"And what if I don't know? Should I try to make my mark on the world? Knowing in the long run it won't make a damn bit of difference? Should I be happy being a baby maker for Paul? You told me once I would never be the baby maker Jake wanted. What's changed?"

"I doubt making babies with Jake would be as much fun as it is with Paul."

"Bitch, you know what I mean."

"Why do you constantly limit yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You. You are always setting limits on yourself and then worrying whether you set the right limits. Should I be a mom or is that not good enough. Do I need to go to college? I want a baby but I shouldn't have one now. Always this crap B. If you want a baby have a fucking baby. If you don't want to go to school don't go. If you don't want Paul to support you don't let him. But damn girl stop over analyzing every single little thing."

"You know the night Paul marked me? I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations."

"You're not mad at me?"

"How can I be mad at myself?"

"Easy. I just figured you would be mad because the whole motherhood thing is kinda the opposite of what we set out to do."

"We set out to find ourselves and we did. Don't ever forget that. Now if you stop remembering who we found, then I'm going to be pissed. "

"And who did we find?"

"We found a strong woman who is loving and caring and brave, who isn't afraid to take what she wants and isn't scared of anything. A pretty cool woman. A woman who is worth something."

"Thanks Amber. I guess I need to go buy a pregnancy test again, but I think I will sit here for a little while longer and watch the waves hit the shore."

"Just don't jump. By the way, now that I have you here I want to bring up something."

"Okay."

"That little treat you gave Paul after the Bonfire last month? We aren't doing that anymore."

"I don't know. I kind of liked it."

"No B."

"I tell you what, Amber. If you see me doing something you can't handle just black out and I will take over."

"Fuck you B."

Edward POV

We had finally gotten to Oregon. We didn't dare drive into Forks. Esme had found us a rental cabin in the woods. It was time to have a family meeting.

Carlisle was the first to speak. "You know the terms of our continued existence. We need to determine what we are each going to do."

Alice spoke up first. "I'm not so much concerned about drinking human blood I guess. But I refuse to kill Bella. She is my friend, even if she doesn't know it."

"I agree. I won't kill Bella or let anyone else do it. Including you Carlisle. I'm shocked that you would even agree to this."

"Esme, I had to agree or they never would have let us out. Now that we are out of their immediate reach we can discuss this without the added pressure of being at death's door."

"I understand Carlisle but this topic is not up for discussion."

"So you would die for Bella?"

"Yes."

"Well I sure as hell won't! I would be glad to kill her. I didn't like her as a mousy human and I don't like her now. Especially since my Mate has proclaimed his love for her." Rose said, sending a glare at Emmett.

"Rose I was confused. Even so, I won't see any harm come to her and yes I will die for her. Whether you think we should or not."

Jasper spoke up. "I think you all are missing the point. If we don't kill her the Volturi will just send someone else to do it. I don't like it but the wolves can't hold off the Volturi."

I had to put a stop to this. "I will die before I let any harm come to Bella. Even if she never will love me again, I love her. She is the only thing to capture my heart in a hundred years and I will die defending her."

"What if we changed her?" Esme asked.

"I don't think that was part of the deal, darling." Carlisle answered.

"But if we did and she turned out to be a shield, Aro would most likely let us all remain alive." Jasper pointed out.

"And if she isn't?" Carlisle asked.

"She is." Alice stated confidently.

"You've seen this Alice?" Here I go getting my hopes up again.

"No I can't see her future anymore. But it's the only thing that makes sense. Why else wouldn't you be able to read her mind."

"I think you are all forgetting that she hates us and wants nothing to do with being a vampire. She will never agree to go anywhere with us. Can you imagine what kind of crazy newborn that psycho bitch would make?"

"Rose, do not call her names." I told her.

"She doesn't love you, idiot. Why the hell do you care?"

"Whether she loves me or not, I love her!"

Carlisle stopped the argument with a raise of his hand.

"The way I see it we have two options since Rose is the only one in favor of killing Bella. We can kidnap her again, and turn her and hope for the best from Aro and Caius. Or we can find friends and prepare for battle against the Volturi."

"Carlisle do you think the wolves would help us if we took on the Volturi?"

"Why don't you go ask them Edward?" Why does Rose have to be a bitch all the time? Is there not an off switch anywhere on her?

"Maybe Edward, if they understood there were worse things coming for Bella than just us. But regardless of whether they will or not we have other covens we can call. The Egyptians, The Amazonians, The Irish, The Denalis."

"Peter and Charlotte owe me. They well help." Jasper put in.

So those are our two options. Let's vote.

Paul POV

I came home from training feeling great. I was loving the academy. Plus being a police officer would allow me to take care of Bella and the baby without her having to work if she doesn't want to. She hasn't seemed too forthcoming on her plans but it was enough for me that she was home most days when I came home. She had even started cooking again since she said I was working and she was lying around getting fat. I didn't see it and she was small as ever. I have to say life was good. Bella still walked around the house half dressed. I wasn't complaining.

"Honey I'm home!"

"Don't start pulling that shit. Come to the bedroom."

We usually wait till after dinner but I can go for getting started early. I walked into the bedroom and saw her laid out naked on our bed. In front of the bed was my drawing desk.

"What's this?"

"I want you to draw me nude. Pose me whatever way you want. I want to remember my body like this."

"Okay, but why now?"

"Because I'm carrying the first of our children and my body may never be the same."

Wow. "You're sure?" I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"Yes Lover, I'm sure." I let out a howl and jumped on the bed. She was laughing at me. I didn't care. I had a career I liked, a woman I loved and a child on the way. Things were looking up and I would protect this at all costs.

"Baby please let me make love to you."

"After."

"After what?"

"After you draw me."

"Oh, right."

"Patience wolf boy."

Of course. Patience. She just told me she was having my baby, which is sexy as hell and now instead of jumping her I have to sit here and draw her nude body. She is so vicious.

BPOV

I knew I was torturing him but since I was going to get fat and have my privates ripped open he could take a little torture. The wedding ceremony was scheduled for first beach in a month. Things were looking up. I still had no idea what I wanted to do but I was 18 and I had plenty of time. Paul had a good job, or would when he completed training. He was already getting paid. I think for the next 8 months I was just going to concentrate on this little life inside me. I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. Paul probably wasn't going to be okay with me goin back to the only career I ever enjoyed, stripping. Sorry exotic dancing. And since I would be the size of a house soon, I really didn't figure on fighting a losing battle.

After Paul finished drawing me I gave him his reward. He was gentler than I prefer but he will learn not to be shy around me just because I'm pregnant. Even if I have to beat his ass in bed to teach him.

Aro POV

"Have you heard from the Cullens?" I heard Caius ask.

"No brother, I don't imagine I will for sometime."

"We should have killed them when they were hereand killed the girl ourselves."

"Yes, but why loose members of our trusted guards in fighting a pack of wolves? We both know the Cullens will not kill Bella. Well Rosalie might. But the others won't let her. So they will attempt to turn her and see if they can offer her services in exchange for their lives. Unfortunately that wasn't the deal so we will keep Edward, Jasper and Alice and Bella and the others will be disposed of. As far as the wolves, I fully expect some wolves and some Cullens to die in the battle for Bella's soul. After both are injured they will be easier for us to exterminate."

"Who the Cullens or the Wolves?"

"Both dear brother. Both."

Caius laughed. "I will give it to you brother. You are certainly shrewd when it comes to getting what you desire."

"I desire Bella. I have seen her in all their heads. Not only is she beautiful, she will make a powerful shield. I want her."

Sam POV

The pack had settled down now that Bella was back. It was good to hear her and Paul were getting married. It seemed sometimes I lived in fear that Paul was going to be at my doorstep telling me she left again. I know Bella isn't crazy. But still, she can kind of go a little crazy now and then. I was getting ready to go on patrol when I felt my cell phone ring. I looked down and saw the last number I expected to see. I really should get the number changed.

"Carlisle."

"Sam. I need to talk to you. Bella's life is in danger."

"When the hell isn't it Carlisle? But it seems the most danger she has been in lately is from you and your family."

"Sam we were not going to hurt her. We were trying to help her."

"How did that work out for you Carlisle?"

"Sam you have to understand we had the best intentions."

"Your son threatened to break two imprints legs if Bella didn't go with him. He threatened my Mate Carlisle."

"I am sorry for that Sam. He never would have harmed her."

"Carlisle, I'm confused as to why you are calling. You have to know if we ever see you or your family again, you are dead."

"I'm afraid you will have to stand in line Sam. My family has been given an order to kill Bella or we die. We have no intentions of killing Bella. But even if we don't other vampires will be coming for her. Vampires who don't share our respect for human life. These vampires are very dangerous Sam. We have plans to do our best to deal with them but I doubt we will succeed. Will you give me ten minutes to inform you of what is going on?"

"You have ten minutes. Talk."

I listened to him for the next twenty minutes. By the end of the conversation I couldn't believe the damn bad luck that girl has.

""So Sam, will the wolves stand with us?"

"The last time we stood with you, you kidnapped and imprint and a sister to us all. I realize I am a poor Native who doesn't have your superior vampire brain but I'm not fucking stupid Carlisle. You and your friends take care of these Volturi guys. We will take care of our own. And the current state of the treaty is still in place. There is no treaty. We see you, then you are dead."

"I understand Sam. We love Bella despite what you think. It is okay if we keep you updated on the situation?"

"Of course Carlisle. I want to know how many you can go through so I have an idea of getting my pack ready."

"Sam have you considered just asking Bella to turn? For the good of everyone? Lives will be lost, Sam. She can stop that by turning."

"Carlisle I am going to pretend you didn't say that."

"Goodbye Sam."

Goddam it! I really hate those guys. I need to call a Pack meeting now.

Paul POV

"So that's it. That's what Carlisle told me."

"Hmmm, evil bloodsuckers are after Bella. Must be a day that ends in Y." Quil pointed out. I didn't find it funny.

"That's not fair, Quil. I haven't had leeches after me for like a week and a half until today." Bella said sticking her tongue out at Quil.

Sam spoke up. "The question is, what do we do with this information?"

"I think we should meet with the Cullens." I heard Bella say. I must have heard that wrong. Everybody looked at her like she had grown another head.

"And why is that Bella?" Sam asked.

"Because we can get them all in one place and kill them Sammy." She said with the sweetest smile you can imagine. She even bit her bottom lip. God I loved this woman. The pack erupted in cheers and even Sam was smiling.

"That's a bad idea Bella."

"Why is that Sam?" I growled. Bella hit me in the back of the head. She hates when I growl at people. Says its rude.

"Simple. The Cullens are our enemy. But they are willing to fight other vampires to protect Bella. Let them. If these Volturi people are as strong as Carlisle says it is doubtful that the Cullens will survive but Carlisle said they had other friends who might stand with them. If this is the case the Cullens may kill some of these Volturi in a worst case scenario before getting themselves killed. That makes the Volturi weaker when they come for Bella. I don't like the Cullens. But I really don't care who kills them. As long as it is done."

I guess that's why Sam was the alpha. Always thinking. I gave him a nod as did the pack.

Sam wasn't finished. "Bella, this is usually the part where you jump up and say that you don't want anybody sacrificing themselves for you." He said with a smirk.

"Hey, I told Eddie when he kidnapped me that he was getting more trouble than he could handle. If his arrogant ass had left me alone he and his family wouldn't be in this predicament. And now not only am I in danger still from my dead ex-boyfriend, I got a whole new set of vampires after me. Fuck them. Let them thin out the herd and we will take care of the rest. And oh by the way,Paul and I are expecting a child in the next 8 months so you guys better protect my ass if you want to keep growly in a good mood."

And that little speech brought down the house. Wolf howls would be heard from miles. The guys already had motivation to protect Bella. Every one of them loved her like a sister. This just added on a new level of protectiveness. I wonder if my freedom loving woman has realized yet that there is no way in hell she is going to leave La Push without wolf body guards.

BPOV

If Paul or any of these guys think they are keeping me under lock and key, they got another thing coming. But even I know I can't be reckless anymore. I have Paul's life in my hands now that I am marked and my baby's life in my hands. I am going to have to be careful. I know the Cullens may not want me dead, except probably Rosalie. I really don't see what the hell her problem is. Anyway, I am sure they still want me to be a vamp. Carlisle as much as told Sam that. I have to agree with Sam though. As much as I want them to face us, it is a smart move to let them take on the Volturi first. It's too bad it had to come to this. But I warned them not to fuck with me. Maybe next time they will listen.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own it.

Chapter 17

BPOV

It has been three months since Sam heard from the Cullens. In that time, I have gotten married in a traditional Quileute Ceremony and had my honeymoon in the forests of La Push. The Pack was too frightened to let Paul and I go off on our own on a trip. Normally I would have complained and done what the hell I wanted anyway but I can't risk the baby. The wedding was beautiful. I am not ashamed to say I cried even though everything Old Quil said had to be translated by Billy. And the honeymoon wasn't bad either. Paul and I camped in the woods for a week. I got my teepee. I made him wear deer skin pants and I wore my recently purchased Pocahontas costume. I had my hair in two braids. We pretty much spent the time making love inside and outside. I have come to a new appreciation for the wonders of nature.

After the Honeymoon, Paul and I got matching tattoos on our left index fingers. Neither of us was into jewelry but tattoos wouldn't come off and Paul could phase without trouble, unlike the problem he would have with a ring. And there was no damn way he was walking around without a ring on. It was either the tattoo on his finger or one on his forehead that said Property of Bella LaHote.

I had also begun showing. I had a small tummy. I thought it made me look hot. Paul must have thought so too.I hadn't changed my wardrobe yet. Charlie was excited and even Renee was excited. I never thought I would see that. She made it down for the wedding. I think both my parents were just happy I wasn't talking to myself anymore. I'm sure they thought they were about to spend my college funds on psych hospitals.

But in all this time not a word from the Cullens or any other vampires. I was presently grocery shopping in Forks. I was by myself but I didn't for one instant think I was alone. I appreciated the illusion of privacy though. I turned to go down the next aisle when I smelt it. Strange, bitter sweet decaying smell in the air. I turned to see what the stink was and who should be there but Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale.

"Hello girls. What have you two been doing? You smell like shit."

"You don't smell so great yourself Bella. We need to talk to you." Alice informed me.

"What do you mean I don't smell good? I smell great. Anyway if you think I am going anywhere with you, you're in worse mental shape than I am."

Rosalie growled. "You've caused enough trouble you bitch! You will do what we damn well tell you too. We are putting our necks on the line for you."

I felt my boys coming. Running around to both sides of me were Jake and Embry.

"Rosalie, Alice, I believe you know Jake and Embry."

"Once again needing protection huh Swan?"

Alice spoke up. "Rose, stop being a bitch. Of course Bella needs protection. She is human and is being hunted by vampires."

"Actually Alice, these guys are here to protect my baby, not me. Now what can I do for you?"

"Bella, our friends are gathering and joining with the Romanians to prepare to take on the Volturi. We would like to avoid this if possible."

"So what? You want me to let myself die so you guys can live in peace?"

"It's too late to live in peace Bella. The Volturi will have us one way or another. But with you we have a chance of living."

"I'm living now Alice."

"The Wolves would not be able to protect you Bella."

"Yes they can."

"No they can't."

YES, they can."

"Fine, say you are right…"

"Bella, can we kill them yet?" Jake asked.

"Not yet Jake. We are in a public place. Sam would put us all in timeout if you phased in a grocery store."

"You're not going to do anything dog." Rosalie sneered, looking at Jake with contempt.

"Yes he is, Rose. He's the heir of Ephraim Black and the future Alpha of this pack. You are an ungifted vampire who is barely over a hundred years old, and is a failed booty call experiment. So unless you consider being a bitch a gift, my money is on Jake. If he wants you dead, you are dead."

"Bella, please listen, Rose shut up! I knew I shouldn't have brought you along! Bella I am not asking you to love Edward. I am just asking you to…"

"Turn into a vampire, leave my family and friends behind, my husband and my child and live with the Volturi for the remainder of existence being a slave to the kings of the vampire world. I got that about right?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I can see where it doesn't seem like a good deal for you…"

"Alice, good luck fighting the Volturi. Rose, I hope they kill your ass. I'm giving you a thirty second head start to get out of here before I let the dogs loose. Oh and Rose? Tell Emmett Bella said hi."

And they were gone.

"Why are we giving them a head start Bella?"

"You're not going after them at all."

"Why the hell not?"

"Jake if you were a leech and you wanted to kidnap someone who had two werewolf bodyguards, wouldn't it make sense to distract those two guards with two vampires while another waits to grab up the kidnappee, namely me?"

"You mean you think Edward is around waiting for us to leave?"

"I wouldn't bet against it Jake. And killing them two bitches isn't worth it right now."

"So what do we do now?"

"Jesus Jake, for a future Alpha you sure do ask me a lot of questions. Call Sam! Let him know what happened. Do not let Paul know. I will tell him when he gets home for work. Now we have important work to do. Embry I need you to go to Aisle 10 and get a big bag of dog food. One of those 25 pounders. Jake, I need you to push my basket while I shop. If you guys are my bodyguards you are going to make yourselves useful."

"Bella, you don't have a dog."

"That's right Embry, I don't. That's why we are going to the pound after this to pick one up."

"Does Paul know about this?"

I saw Jake cringe. He knew what was coming.

"Embry, I like you, you have always been nice to me. So I am not going to rip your nuts off for that. But don't let it happen again."

I smiled as I heard him gulp. Time to finish my shopping and go get me a puppy. I had no specific plan for what kind of puppy I wanted. But since Amber quit coming around and Paul is gone during the day, I needed company. A dog seemed like a natural fit. It would be nice to have a dog around who didn't talk back.

Paul POV

What a great day. We got to shoot at the range today. I had early morning patrol before I left so I get to spend all night with my baby. I was three months away from being finished with the academy.

I didn't smell dinner as I walked in. Guess Bella wasn't in the cooking mood. I did smell something. Smelt like a dog? I walked into the bathroom and almost screamed. There in front of my wife was a big damn wolf. And Bella was bathing it! Speak softly, don't scare the wolf.

"Bella? What are you doing honey?"

"Hey Paul, I'm giving Tina a bath."

"Who is Tina, Bella?"

"Tina, you idiot, is our new dog. She is a Wolf Shepard. Half German Shepard and half Wolf. She is only a year old. Isn't she pretty? She's silver and Russet brown. This is what it would look like if you and Jake had a kid."

"Where did you find the giant one year old dog Bella?"

"I got her from the pound. She was about to be euthanized. I figured a wolf saved me once. I could return the favor."

"You adopted this dog Bella?"

"No silly, we did. She is our family dog. The vet told me we have to be very careful how we train her and she can become violent if she thinks someone is trying to harm one of us. Actually probably just me since I've been bonding with her all day. You should probably be careful with your movements around me till she gets used to you."

"Why did you get a wolf Shepard Bella without talking about it with me first. I thought we were a team."

"Oh Paul, I'm sorry. Where the fuck did you get the idea that we are a team? I didn't mean to confuse you. I'm your wife and you're my husband but if I want to buy a fucking dog I'm going to buy a fucking dog and not go to you and ask if I can like you're my father. And if you don't like my dog that's your decision. Course I may decide there are things I don't like, you know for instance, sex? Maybe even the special sex I give you sometimes? The kind that makes me sore in the morning, but you swear is better for the baby. You know the kind of special sex I'm talking about right Paul."

Ouch.

"Baby I didn't say I didn't like the dog. I just…it's just a surprise is all."

"Yeah well you usually like my surprises. You'll like Tina. The vet said she is a very loyal guard dog and the baby will be guarded by her all the time."

"So what's for dinner tonight baby?"

"I'm kinda busy bathing Tina, Paul. Can't you fend for yourself? I mean I have a 70 pound dog covered in soap and all you're worried about it is what you are going to eat. I can tell you what you won't be eating if this attitude stays around."

I closed my eyes and imagined Emily talking to Sam this way. Nope, can't do it; I got the crazy imprint. Then I had to go marry her. I am the biggest baddest wolf in the pack and right now I am scared of my wife. This isn't cool. I need to take charge here.

"Fine Bella. I'll order pizza."

"Paul, I'm not really in the mood for pizza. I want something healthy, you know, for the baby? Why don't you grill those chicken breasts we have in the fridge with some lemon pepper seasoning and make some new potatoes and a dinner salad?"

"Yes dear." But she can't make me like doing it. Grilled chicken. Ugh.

"Oh and Paul you will never guess who Jake, Embry and I ran into while grocery shopping."

"Who is that, baby?"

"Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale."

Say what?

"Come again?" You ran into two of the vampires out to get you and are just now telling me?"

"Situation was under control. I didn't want you getting mad at work and shooting someone Paul. Being your wife isn't easy you know. Not only do I have to worry about my baby being safe from vampires I have to worry about your coworkers being safe from you if you get mad. Look at you. You are shaking now and you know I'm okay. Calm down now!"

Dammit. "Yes ma'am. I just don't like the idea of them being around you. I'm sorry. I know you had the situation under control. So what did they want? I guess they weren't out there shopping for groceries?"

"No they wanted me to join the ranks of the undead again to save their asses from having to fight the Italian vamps. Same old, same old."

3 months without the Cullens. I guess it was too good to last. I was kinda hoping they were dead already.

"Bella I just wished you would communicate with me better. I need to know these things. You don't tell me anything. You just do whatever the hell you want!"

"Do you regret marrying me?"

What?

"What?"

"You do don't you? You wish you had never married me. I'm not lady like enough for you is that it?"

Oh shit she is gonna cry.

"You probably want a woman like Emily who just stays at home and is a better wife than me right? I just wanted a puppy because I'm so lonely when you aren't here and I didn't want to worry you at your job about the Cullens and now you're mad at me and you wish you had never married me."

Yep she is full on crying now.

"Baby that's not true. I love you more than anything. I just love you so much I worry about you. And I love the dog…

"Her name is Tina!"

"I love Tina, you just caught me by surprise." I knelt down and went to put my arms around her when Tina growled at me.

"It's okay Tina. Daddy is just apologizing to Mommy for making her cry."

I slid my arms gently around Bella and placed my hands on her belly. God I loved her belly. I started rubbing her belly and pressing my cock against her ass.

"Paul?" Bella sniffled.

"Yes baby?"

"I really need to finish Tina's bath before she catches a cold. Can you start dinner please? I'm hungry."

"Yes baby, anything you want. You know I love you right?"

"I know Paul. I'm just feeling a little hormonal right now. I didn't mean to break down like that."

"I'll go start dinner angel." Thank you Paul.

As I walked out I heard her laughing with her dog. Why do I have the feeling I just got played?

BPOV

Damn I didn't think he was ever going to leave and cook Dinner.

"So that's daddy Tina. Cute isn't he? He's kind of rude at times but so good in bed. Try not to piss him off. He's a bigger dog than you."

We ate dinner and I sat and watched some fighting show on TV with Paul. Half naked guys wrestling around on the ground. Not bad. Too bad the boys always fight in wolf form. I wonder if I could convince Paul to…. Probably not.

"Paul, Leah is coming to hang out with me tomorrow."

"Okay, why are you telling me that?"

"You said you wanted better communication. Make up your damn mind."

Paul POV

The dog slept with us last night. Between us. That is not fucking cool. Every time I tried to put my arms around Bella, it growled. And then I growled. And then Bella hit me on the head and told me to shut up.

I pulled up after a day in the classroom and I was exhausted. I needed to relax with my woman. I saw Leah walking out the door with a smile on her face.

"Good to see you Paul. Have a nice day?"

"Yeah I guess."

"I did too. A very good day." And with that same smile she got in her car and drove off.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Bella lying under the sheets. It didn't look like she had any clothes on. She was smiling at me.

"Uh what's going on?"

"Baby let me tell you about the day Leah and I had, it was so much fun."

"No you didn't."

"Of course not Paul."

She threw the sheets off and had a bra and shorts on.

"But it was fun to see your face loverboy. Don't worry, if I ever do fuck Leah I'll let you watch." She winked at me. I need a shower. A cold fucking shower.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own it.

Thanks for all the reviews. You guys keep me going.

Chapter 18

Emily POV

Sitting here having breakfast with Kim and Bella I couldn't believe how the past year has gone. A year ago we were all wondering if we would ever see Bella again. We wondered if Paul would ever be whole. We wondered if the red headed leech would ever go away. Now here I sat with Bella Lahote. And Bella Lahote was very different than Bella Swan ever was. She still was the wonderful, loving person she always had been. But she had an edge to her. Even now, 9 months pregnant and due to deliver any day, while she had that pregnant glow, she still had that don't mess with me vibe. I wish I knew everything that happened to her in those three months she was gone. But it was enough that I had my best friend back. Even if she could be bitchy at times and walked around with a giant dog who stared at you the entire time you were in Bella's presence.

"So Bella, what has sex been like?" Kim asked bluntly.

"Kim!"

"Oh come on Emily, it's just us girls. I want to know. I heard pregnant sex is awesome."

"It's okay Emily. I don't mind telling her." Bella said with a grin.

"Okayyyy." I didn't like where this was going but maybe Bella was right and I should loosen up some.

"Kim, pregnant sex is great from months 1 through say 7. But the last couple months I have been way too big to fuck like I want to. I usually like to ride Paul a couple times a night. But my belly is not making that possible. We mostly have to lie on our sides while he takes me from behind. But the last month I haven't even been in the mood for that."

"So you guys haven't had sex for a month?" Dammit Kim why can't you just quit while your ahead? I saw Bella smile. This can't be good.

"Of course not Kim. I have to keep my wolf man happy. We have just had a lot of oral and anal sex."

I spit out my tea I was sipping. Kim turned white as a ghost. Not a small feet for a Quileute.

"You uh… did you say anal sex?"

"Yes Kim. You know? In the ass? Have you never done it before?"

"God no!"

"I didn't like it at first either. But with the right lubrication and foreplay it's kind of fun."

Oh lord. "So who wants more coffee?"

"Emily relax, it's just us girls having a sex talk. No big deal. We're all imprints here. No secrets right? Wolf girls unite and all that stuff."

"Kim the greatest thing about being pregnant is how attentive Paul is. I can pretty much get him to do anything I want. Anything. Even more than usual."

"Anything?"

"Yep anything."

Please can't we talk about recipes or something?

"So Kim, did you enjoy that meat loaf recipe I gave you?"

"Yeah it was great Emily. Bella does Paul, you know, go down on you."

"Every day."

"Every day?"

"Every fucking day." Bella said with a grin. Holy shit. Everyday. Damn it I had to ask.

"Bella how, what, how do you get him to do that?"

"I tell him too. It doesn't take much encouragement. He loves it. And he knows I return favors. But he has to eat his dinner before he gets desert."

"Emily doesn't Sam do that for you? Kim, what about you?"

"Sam has…before. He just usually prefers to get to, you know, the main event, I guess you could say."

"Jarrod has, but I have to ask him over and over again."

"Okay that is not cool. You girls need to take control in the bedroom. We are imprints. The guys have to make us happy. That is part of the wolfy magic law. Right up there with whole protection thing."

"But we are supposed to be there for our wolves. To be what they need too." I pointed out.

"Yeah and we are. I cook for him 4 nights out of the week. He only has to cook three nights. I wash his stinky socks he leaves on the floor like there isn't a fucking laundry basket 10 feet away. I had a stern talk with Tina when she chewed up his favorite boots. But this works both ways. Wolfs are supposed to be what the imprint needs. And if you need someone to go down on you daily, then that is what your wolf should be."

Hmmm. She does have a point. Things have been kind of routine in the bedroom.

"I mean that's what makes sex great right? Trying new things with the one you love? Sometimes I need Paul to put me over his knees and spank me. Sometimes I need to ride him and beat his chest with a whip until my arms get tired. He doesn't complain either way. It's not like the whip hurts him."

Oh my. "So who wants more coffee?"

"I can't Emily. Doctor says one cup a day. I guess he's afraid the baby isn't going to sleep at night or something."

"So Bella, I hear Paul finished the nursery. We have to go over later today and check it out. I can't believe you haven't let us throw you a baby shower."

"You can throw me one after the baby is born. Kinda silly to have one when we don't know the sex of the baby."

"I can't believe Paul didn't throw a fit, wanting to know if he was having a son." Kim pointed out. I was wondering about that too.

"I didn't want to know. I want it to be a surprise. And If I'm not going to know, he isn't going to know."

"And he was okay with that?" I asked, surprised.

"Not really. He threw a minor fit. I thought I was going to have to cry to get him to shut up. But then I told him that when he had 8 pounds of baby growing in his belly he could do what the hell he wanted."

"What do you mean cry?" Kim asked.

"Well, I don't know if you guys know this but Paul can be a rude ass sometimes. It's one of the things I like about him but I can't let it get out of control. So if he starts to get overly emotional I cry."

"Bella, I'm surprised. I just can't see you getting that upset. It seems more likely you would throw something at him. No offense."

"None taken Emily. And I don't get upset. But sometimes I don't feel like arguing with him. I'm just not in the mood. So I taught myself to cry on command. I just think of something really sad. And it works. I read it on Google how actors do it in movies. Once a tear falls it's like a turn off switch for the asshole. Then its foot rubs and oral sex the rest of the night. Now don't either of you say a word to Sam or Jarrod about this. The last thing I need is my Paul's training secrets going around the pack mind. They gossip like old ladies."

Wow. I needed to have these talks with Bella more often. Kim is looking at her with reverence right now.

"Well I have to go pee. It's been twenty minutes since the last time. "

I saw Bella wince as she got up. "You okay dear?"

"Yeah, my back was hurting last night and it hasn't let up today."

I watched her walk to the bathroom. I then looked at Kim.

"There is no way I am letting Jarrod do me, you know, there."

"She seems to like it. And Bella wouldn't do anything she didn't like."

"Emily! Would you consider doing that?"

"No of course not! Well maybe. I will have to do some research. I mean it wouldn't kill me to consider new things. That's all I'm saying."

"It would be nice to have Jarrod go down on me more than once every couple of months."

"Emily!" Oh crap, that was Bella. I hope she didn't fall down.

I ran to the bathroom and saw something I hadn't seen in a very long time. Bella looked scared.

"Emily, my water just broke. Paul is on patrol with my dad this morning. Call his cell and tell him it's time. And do it on the way to the clinic."

BPOV

Oh shit. That was a mess. And now my back aches are getting worse. Shit, I am having contractions! Emily wasn't panicking. I wasn't panicking. Kim was. Yep, Kim was panicking. I can't believe I am having this baby at a fucking clinic. Seriously I have to have the baby on Quileute land for him or her to be considered a member of the tribe? Who the fuck came up with this rule? Emily helped me to the car, in the rain. Of course it would rain now. Rains all year long and all I need is a little sunshine to get me to the hospital but nope. Tina jumped in the back next to me. Poor thing.

"It's okay baby girl. Mommy's okay. I'm just about to get torn open and have a baby is all."

I suppose it could be worse. It's not like the baby is chewing out of me. That would just be… Ewww, I don't want to think about that.

We pulled up to the clinic and Kim ran inside. A few minutes later a nurse came out with a wheelchair. Tina jumped out after me.

"Ma'am the… dog cannot come into the hospital."

"If she was a poodle I bet you wouldn't have a fucking problem with it."

"No ma'am health regulations don't allow animals in the hospital."

"Are seeing eye dogs allowed?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm fucking blind then okay? She will stay in the waiting room."

"I'm sorry ma'am…"

"Fuck! Kim will you take her home? Just leave her in the car until I get settled and then run her home and come back."

"Bella I don't think she likes me."

"Kim?"

"Yes Bella?"

"DO IT!"

"Yes Bella."

They took me into a room and had me change into one of those hospital gowns that leave your ass bare. The nurse told me the doctor was on his way form Forks and checked my dilations. Then she left me alone. I suppose I should get used to not having much dignity today. I figured, hey I went through a vampire bite. I branded myself with a fucking cattle brand. Natural birth can't be any worse right? God I'm a fucking moron.

"Amber?"

"Hey bitch how are you doing? Long time no see."

"Amber this is one of those times I'm going to black out and you are going to handle this okay?"

"No."

"You have too. You're a figment of my imagination. You have to do what I tell you too."

"Uh yeah, remember when I told you to stop letting Paul tap that ass? Literally tap that ass? And you told me if there was something going on that I couldn't handle I could black out and let you handle it? Well there is no way in hell I am handling this for you. Have fun sweetie."

Godammit my own imagination is turning against me.

Paul POV

I have to say I thought patrolling would be a lot more fun when I was in the academy. Forks is boring as hell. At least I got to ride with Charlie for a while so I had someone to talk to.

"So how is my daughter doing?"

"You really want to know?"

"Of course."

"She's a spoiled rotten bitch. A hormonal, spoiled rotten bitch."

Charlie laughed. "Yeah her mother was too when she was pregnant with Bella." Any increased vamp activity or word from the Cullens?"

"Nope. Everything is quiet. Maybe they all killed each other. I guess that would be too much to ask for. Luckily Bella hasn't been in the mood to leave the Rez lately so I have felt much better."

My cell rang and it was Emily.

"What's up Emily?"

"Bella has gone into labor and is at the clinic."

"She's not due till next week on the twelfth."

"Paul, I don't think the baby can read a calendar yet."

Oh shit. "Charlie, we need to get to La Push now. Bella has gone into labor and she's at the clinic."

Charlie turned on the lights and sirens and we hauled ass towards the clinic. I ran in and saw my baby lying on a bed and looking scared. I ran over to her. I could feel her emotions and it was making me scared too. I had to get a handle on this.

"Calm down baby. I'm here."

"Paul? I'm about to give birth here. You calm the fuck down."

"Sweetie your emotions are affecting me. I can't be strong for us if I am freaking out."

"Is my Daddy here?"

"Yes."

"Tell him to come here."

Charlie walked in and rushed to Bella's side. "Daddy?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm scared."

"You're going to fine Bells. You're the strongest woman I have ever met."

"Daddy I want Paul to feel what I'm going through. You know to share in the experience? So I need you to do something for me."

"What's that baby?

"I need you to shoot Paul in the dick. Don't worry about it. He will heal. Probably."

Charlie laughed to my relief. "Bella I think somebody at the clinic would notice if I shot Paul in the dick."

"You can take him out to the woods Daddy."

Whoa. She has put some thought into this.

"Bella are you mad at me?"

"I guess not Paul. I just don't like you dick very much right now."

"I understand baby."

Emily walked into the room. "Bella, the Pack is here. Would you like to see any of them?"

"They're all here?"

"Yes."

"Who the fuck is on patrol?"

"Uh…"

"Emily, my baby is about to be here. With my luck a hoard of newborns or zombies or witches is going to invade La Push any second now. Or worse, the Cullens! Please tell me somebody is patrolling."

"I have it under control Bella."

"Hello Sam."

"Hey Paul. How you doing?"

"How is he doing? How is he doing!? Fuck you Sam!"

"Good morning Bella." Sam said with a big smile towards my wife.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Sam?"

"Of course not Bella. But childbirth is a wonderful thing. You should be happy. And having a natural childbirth. You are so tough Bella. I don't know many women who do that anymore. But you Bella. You are strong. I bet you don't even need a doctor for this." Sam was still smiling.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I take back what I said about Paul. Shoot Sam in the dick before he does this to Emily."

That wiped the grin off of Sam's face.

"AHHHHH!"

"Was that a contraction baby?"

"No you moron I stubbed my toe! Get me some ice chips and sit there and look cute. No don't look cute. That's what got me in this mess in the first place. I was supposed to be in South America!"

"I love you Bella."

"I hate you Paul."

"I understand." I kissed her cheek and she smiled at me.

"Paul while you're getting me my ice chips ask the doctor how long this is going to take? And send one of the boys to our house to feed Tina."

"Baby there is no way Tina is going to let any of the boys in the house without biting them. You know how she is."

"Tina needs to eat Paul. Get Quil to do it. He's never done it before so he probably doesn't know what she is like."

"Baby the whole pack knows what she did to Jake. He had ice on his balls for three days. Some parts are harder to heal than others."

"Baby, just make sure it's done. She probably freaking out right now and I don't want her alone freaking out and hungry. It would make me happy and I would have one less thing to worry about. Now go. Do as you're told."

"Yes dear."

I walked down the hall to the nurse's station and saw Dr. Gerandy walking towards Bella's room.

"Doc any idea how long this is going to take? Bella wanted to know."

"She is in for a long labor. That's all I can tell you Paul."

"Break it to her gently Doc."

I walked into the waiting room and saw my brothers standing around.

"Bella needs something."

They all gathered close. She really was considered a sister by every one of them. Despite her tough exterior she still helped Seth and Brady and Collin with their homework and hung out with Leah, even when she was being especially bitchy. She put up with Quil's shit and talked to Embry when he was feeling alone and depressed about not being able to tell his mother what he is and not knowing who his father is. She was always helping Kim with whatever she needed. And Sam of course was almost as protective of her as I was.

"Whatever she needs Paul. Let us know and it will be done." Jarrod said.

"She needs someone to go home and feed Tina. I don't think Kim did it when she dropped her off and she also needs her bag that is packed by the bed."

Suddenly nobody was looking at me.

"Guys?"

"Uh Paul…"

"I know Jake, but I can't leave and she really needs that bag and she really wants Tina fed."

"Problem is sweet little Tina likes to feed on crotches."

"Quil make it happen." I heard Sam say.

"What the fuck Sam! Get Leah to do it! That dog doesn't fuck with her!"

"Leah and Seth are on patrol for the next hour then I promised her we would trade off every hour so she could be here. Now get it done. And for God's sake, protect your nuts."

I gathered the ice chips and walked in to see Emily holding her hand.

"Hey baby, had anymore contractions?"

"No and the doctor tells me I'm going to be here all day waiting for the baby."

"I'll be here with you the whole time."

BPOV

Why? Why didn't I use birth control? I wanted a baby. I mean I do want a baby but this is scary. I'm going to have another life depending on me. It's not just me anymore. And the baby is making that point loud and clear.

I'd never given much thought to how my vagina would be destroyed-though I'd never had reason enough in the last few years-but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

Whoa, De ja vu. Seems like I have had that thought before. Not quite like that. Oh well, I'm sure it will come to me later. Paul is so cute looking all concerned and happy at the same time. I love him. I hate him. No, I love him.

I thought childbirth was supposed to be this wonderful magical experience. This hurt and I felt icky. You know the guy was safe. Vampire gone. Sam there. All I had to do was take off. I would be… Oh who am I kidding? This is what I wanted. And I wouldn't change anything about it. Except maybe this pain. I have been having contractions for ten hours now. Dr. Gerandy looked up and told me it was time. Time for what? He told me to push. I grabbed Paul's hand and did I was told. Oh God that hurt. Push.

"Paul?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm never fucking you again."

I heard the doctor laugh. "Don't worry son, they all say that."

I wish I could kick him right now oooooowwwwww.

"Almost there, one more push."

I heard crying. That's my baby.

Oh my God that's my baby.

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

Paul POV

I couldn't believe it. Our baby, my baby. I have a daughter. I held this little person in my hands. The nurse walked me over to a table and weighed her. Then she cleaned her. I turned to look at my Bella. She looked so tired but she was smiling. The nurse gave her back to me and I walked over and placed her in Bella's arms. Bella was crying. It wasn't that fake crying she thinks I don't know about either. She was really crying. I heard the doctor ask what her name was. Bella looked at me. We had had this discussion already and made our decision. "Emily Leah Lahote."

"Welcome to the world Emily."

Oh crap, I had a daughter. If any of those idiots out there imprints on her I am going to kill him.


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own it.

Okay since I have been getting such great reviews and I am off the next two days I figured I would update twice today. Hope you enjoy. Keep leaving those reviews. It makes me and BetterinOklahoma happy.

Chapter 19

BPOV

It was so good to be home. It took Paul thirty minutes to get the car seat buckled in right. When we arrived home I introduced Tina to Emmy. Tina sat down by her bed and instantly took up guard duty over Emily. I knew my girls would get along.

Emily, Leah, Sue and Kim had pretty much been a revolving door into my home. I wasn't complaining but I needed some alone time. Then Mom came. It was good to see her again. She wouldn't stop holding Emmy which was kind of annoying because I wanted to hold Emmy. Plus I was fighting Paul for Emmy time. The first couple of nights she slept between Paul and I. The baby books all say not to do this but I couldn't help it. I had to have her near me. We finally moved the basinet into the bedroom and Tina of course dragged her doggie bed into the bedroom and planted it right in front of the baby. Today was the baby shower that Emily and Kim had been begging to throw for me. Things were going great. We got clothes, clothes and more clothes. We had all the important stuff already. Dad bought me a changing table and I told him Paul would appreciate that. Paul has been absolutely wonderful. He didn't even complain when Emmy peed on him. Although the look on his face was priceless.

The party was in full swing until a knock on the door caught everyone's attention. Paul opened the door with Tina by his side to see a UPS driver. A very nervous looking UPS driver once he saw Tina and Paul.

"Delivery for Bella Swan."

"I'll sign for it." I heard Paul say.

He brought the package to me. It was about the size of a book. Renee probably sent me a book about crystals for babies or something. It had no return address. I opened it and saw a large Ruby necklace. Under it was a note.

"What does it say Bells?"

"I don't know Paul, I kind of need to open it first don't you think?"

"Sorry."

I looked at the note and my blood ran cold.

'Lovely Bella,

Congratulations on the birth of your child. I hope you will accept this small token as a sign of our friendship. We look forward to meeting you. Perhaps if you cannot come to Italy we could come and see you in La Push. We would love to meet your family as well.

Warmest regards,

Aro Volturi

Paul was turning red. I was too. That motherfucker. He thinks he can intimidate me?

"Sam."

"Paul, go outside."

Paul ran into the woods and burst out of his clothes before he hit the tree line.

I turned to Sam.

"Sam you need to call Carlisle Cullen and find out what the hell is going on."

"I've been trying for months Bella. I can't get an answer."

"Keep trying. This is a threat. I don't like threats. If they are coming we need to know."

"I know Bella. We will be ready for them."

"Ready for what Sam? We don't know anything about them! We don't know their powers, their numbers. We know nothing!"

"It will be okay Bella. We will find out. We will protect you and the baby."

"I don't care about me Sam. That fucker knows about my Emmy."

"Your Emmy needs you Bella."

"Jake!"

"Yes Bella?"

"I think this necklace is a large ruby. Take it to Seattle and get it appraised and then sell it."

"Are you sure you don't want to just throw it away?"

"No Jake! What the hell is wrong with you! You're going to College before you become Alpha. You need to take some critical thinking courses. I don't know what's coming but we may need money to fight these bastards. If they want to help fund their own deaths so be it. Quil, go get my husband. I need him at home, not knocking trees over."

Edward POV

"Still no visions of her Alice?"

"No Edward. I told you that ever since that dog bit her I can't see her anymore. It's like she became one of them."

"Carlisle why don't you answer Sam's calls? Bella could be in trouble and he could be trying to get in touch with us to let us know."

"I think if Bella was in trouble, Edward, Sam would think we were the last people who need to know."

It has been a while and I still can't believe she chose the dogs over me. To live in those conditions. She's probably still driving that piece of junk motorcycle. When I saw her in the grocery store my heart caught in my throat. She looked beautiful pregnant. I wish I could give her that. I had hoped to talk to her when the dogs ran off after Alice and Rose but she was too smart for that. We have been in Oregon for months now. We were officially part of Stephan and Vladimir's army now. Some of our new allies stayed while others got tired of those two quickly and left.

"Bella must have had the baby by now. If we can get to her we can turn her."

"Edward I think it's a little late to hope that turning her would put us in the Volturi's good graces." Jasper unnecessarily pointed out.

"I don't give a damn about the Volturi, Jasper. I want her. She wants me. She just doesn't know it yet."

Esme looked at me sadly. "Edward even if that was true she doesn't want you bad enough to leave her child behind. You know this. Her life is her child now."

"I really don't care Esme. I am going to turn her if I ever have the chance."

"Against her will?"

"I will convince her it is the only way to save her child."

"You're a real bastard Edward."

"Yes Rose, you have made your opinion of me very clear. How are things between you and Emmett? Is he still asking you to wear the brown wig?"

"Fuck you Edward."

Sam POV

It has been two weeks since Bella received her little gift from Aro. The damn thing appraised at $50,000. Bella put the money in a fund for pack expenses. New clothes, food, things like that. I was against it at first but like she said, it would be stupid to throw the damn thing away. If they want to fund the destruction of their kind, let them.

I waved to Bella as she ran by. She had taken up running every morning, pushing her jogging stroller. At her side was her ever faithful puppy of death, Tina. She was quickly getting back to her pre pregnancy shape. I'm just glad she stopped smoking. I was afraid she would pick it back up again after the baby was born. I went inside and turned the TV, wanting to catch the morning news before I had to go to work. Thirty minutes in and I heard a howl. I ran out and phased.

'What's going on Jake?'

'Leeches, on our land Sam. And I think they are headed towards Bella and Paul's house. Smells like two of them. Paul is on his way there now.'

'Paul, do not engage without backup.'

'Fuck you Sam. That's my wife and kid. You want to back me up you better hurry.'

BPOV

I laid Emmy down and Tina took her place in front of her crib. I walked outside to put the grab the jogging stroller inside and saw something I never thought I would see. Vampires standing in La Push, in front of my house, acting like they owned the damn place. One female and two males.

"Good morning. Something I can help you folks with?"

"Hello Bella. My name is Jane, this is my brother Alec and this is Felix. Aro has sent us to collect you. If you come with us now we won't hurt your baby, or your dogs. If you put up resistance, we are ordered to slaughter everyone." I felt relief when I saw Sam, Jake and Paul come up behind them. Leah and Jarrod landed in front of me. I guess they jumped over my house. Going to have to get the roof checked out now.

"Bella this doesn't have to be this way. Tell your dogs to back away or they all die."

"Sorry sweetie but my dogs don't die. They kill."

"Have it your way. I heard you were stubborn. Alec."

Paul POV

Every nerve in my body was on fire. The emo looking dude with the fucked up haircut turned towards Sam, Jake and I. I heard the female say Alec and he stretched his hands toward us. I got ready for some kind of weird leech power and then, nothing. He stared at us and strained his arms more. I looked at Sam who looked at Jake who looked back at me. I shrugged my shoulders. Hell if I knew what the idiot was doing.

The big guy said the little guy's name. The little guy looked at the big guy in a panic. Something wasn't going their way. The girl turned towards us and whispered "Pain" with this sadistic little grin. The grin disappeared after a few seconds. Maybe they just had make believe powers.

'Paul, didn't the Cullens say the Italians wanted Bella because she could block other's powers. Called her a shield?'

'Yeah'

'Since she is marked that power must extend to the Pack. Their power won't work on us. Be careful everyone. It's still three very old vamps. Now attack!'

Leah and Jarrod attacked the big guy. Jake and Sam attacked the little guy. I attacked the skinny blonde bitch who thought she was going to take my woman. She went to grab Bella, who of course still hadn't gone inside. I grabbed her by the neck as she was about to reach Bella and yanked her away. She fought well. I felt Leah get punched in the back and Jarrod get slung away. They were back on him in a second hitting him high and low.

The skinny chick was quick as hell. She dodged me at every turn. I grabbed her arm when she swung in my teeth and bit. She screamed. She now had a look of pure panic on her face. I wonder how long it had been since she was in a real fight without her powers. I gripped down harder and jerked and there went her arm. She lunged up to bite me and my jaws closed on her head. Goodnight princess. I turned and saw emo boy in pieces. Leah and Jarrod were still fighting the big guy. He however was missing an arm and looked in a total panic as well. Sam, Jake and I jumped on him along with Leah and Jarrod and he found himself under 5 wolves. He was begging us not to kill him. Wonder how many people have said that same thing to him. We phased back to human and turned to see Bella had already started a fire. She was jumping up and down over the females ashes screaming "YEAH BOY! HOW YOU LIKE MY DOGS NOW BITCH?!" She then started picking up vampire pieces and throwing them into the fire.

BPOV

I high fived my guys and girl as they stood around the fire. If only I had some marshmallows. God that made me hot. Seeing my wolves tearing up some leeches. My Paul tore that bitch to shreds. "Sam give me you phone."

I saw Carlisle's number in his contacts and dialed. Surprisingly it was Eddie that answered. "Sam is Bella okay? Alice just saw Aro making the decision to send three vampires after her but we can't see what is going to happen."

"Hello Eddie, it's me, Bella. What do you mean she just saw? I thought that bitch could tell the future, not the past? Hell I could've told you that Aro made that decision. Let me talk to Carlisle."

"Bella it's so good to hear…"

"What part of give the phone to Carlisle don't you understand? If I wanted to talk to you I would have called you. Sam has your number saved in his contacts under Asswipe."

"Of course Bella."

"Hello Carlisle. Why haven't you been answering when Sam called?"

"We thought it was best since Sam didn't want us fighting together that we not contact each other. As Sam has pointed out, we are not on friendly terms."

"Yes and you told him you would call with updates. You haven't done so yet. Anyway I need you to give me Aro's number."

"Why do you want Aro's number?" He asked suspiciously.

"Phone sex Carlisle. What do you think? I want to thank him for his gift and send word that I won't be coming back with his messengers he sent."

"Bella you and the wolves must be careful. He has sent Jane, Alec and Felix to collect you. They are three of his most powerful vampires. He is leaving nothing to chance. He must have waited until they were there to make the decision for them to take you."

"Yeah well it was a bad decision on their part Carlisle. I can tell you that much. Those three were the three of his most powerful vampires. Now they are fertilizer for my garden."

"What do you mean? It must be three other vampires. There is no way the wolves can take down those three. Jane or Alec alone would be impossible."

"Well let's see, one was a blonde female who looked like she was about twelve. The other was a dark haired kid who she called Alec and the other was about 7 foot tall and cried like a bitch when he got tore to pieces. Those leeches ring any bells?"

"How did…"

"The how is not important. The same thing will happen to any leech that comes onto our land. Forget about Aro's number. Just start giving us updates on who you kill and we will do the same. And remember Carlisle. Never come here again. We will not hesitate to kill you and yours or any of your allies."

I ended the call to see my husband, brothers and sister looking at me with disbelief in their eyes.

"What?"

"Bella are you sure you aren't Alpha of this pack?"

"Nah if I was anything I would be a cat. Maybe a lion. Something long and sleek and dangerous. Yeah a cat would be cool. Think Old Quil has any Indian Magic that can make me turn into a tiger?"

Sam just shook his head. Leah was holding in a laugh. "Leah you want to see your niece before you leave?"

"I would love to."

"We have to get back to patrolling Bella. It's been fun. Hopefully we won't have to do this again."

"Sam?"

"Yes Bella?"

"I know you're Alpha and all and I am only making a suggestion here okay?"

"Of course Bella."

"You might want to figure out how three vamps got through your lines far enough in to show up on my front doorstep. Think it might be time to change the patrol patterns every now and then?"

Jake and Sam both looked caught off guard. That's right guys. I'm not stupid.

"Yeah… I was thinking the same thing. Jake and I were just about to go discuss that."

"Great. Have a nice day boys."

I walked in to see Leah cooing at my Emmy. Emmy burped. Paul was standing by the door tense and Tina was right by Leah's leg, head going side to side. She knew something was up and she was tense too.

Leah handed my baby to me and left. I put Emmy down in her basinet and walked up to Paul. He was still shaking. I knew what my wolf man needed.

"Paul?"

"Yes baby?"  
"You saved me and Emmy today."

"I let them get too close to you."

"But you saved me. You saved us. Watching you fight that vampire got me hot, Paul. Real hot. Seeing you all savage and vicious and protective."

"I thought we couldn't have sex for another two months Bella."

"We can't. But I am about to get on my knees and thank you. I am going to suck your cock all night until you can't come anymore. I'm going to let you nibble all over me. You are going to come in my mouth and on me. You are going to put your scent all over my body. Do you understand?"

"Yes Bella." He whispered.

I could see from the bulge in his jeans he was definitely ready for this. "Now Emmy is taking a nap so let's get started. Lock the door and have a seat on the couch and let me take care of everything."

"Yes Bella."

"Paul, I love you. You and Emmy are my everything."

"I love you to Bella. I would die if something happened to you."

"I know."

"I mean outside of the mark. Life would have no meaning without you and Emmy."

"Well you won't have to find that out will you? I have a big bad wolf keeping me safe. Now drop your pants Lahote. Your mate wants your scent."

Carlisle POV

"This is great news Carlisle! Without Jane and Alec the Volturi are weak." Stephan said.

"They are not weak." Jasper said. "It certainly helps but we should by no means underestimate them."

"Jasper do you think we should go to Italy and strike them before they realize Jane and Alec are dead?"

"No Carlisle. Let them come to us. I don't care if it takes a hundred years. We need them on our turf."

"But they could recruit more gifted vampires!" Vladimir commented.

"They won't wait that long. They are going to get nervous when Jane and Alec don't come back. They will probably figure we had something to do with it."

Stephan asked the question that was on all our minds. "Carlisle how did the wolves do it? How did they kill two of the most deadly vampires on the planet? Everything you have told us about them gave us no indication that they were that powerful."

"I don't know Stephan."

"Will they come after us? You said they are no friends of ours."

"No they just want to live in peace. As long as we don't mess with them they won't mess with us. I think. But Edward did greatly upset them the last time he was there."

"Carlisle I was thinking of doing some scouting around La Push. Too see if I can figure out what happened."

"They'll kill you Edward. Can you please focus on fighting the Volturi and not on getting close to the girl who wants nothing to do with you?"

"Carlisle!"

"Give it up Edward! She turned you down. She had sex with Paul while you were listening. She threw blood in your face. She let him mark her, binding her soul to his. She burnt down our house. Hell, she shot the bird at you while she was driving off on Rose's bike. She has caused Rose and Emmett to constantly fight more than normal and to top it off she blew up your fucking Volvo! If that doesn't say leave me the fuck alone I don't know what does. What the hell is wrong with you! The bitch is crazy! And she doesn't love you! Get it through your fucking head! Thank God you never had sex with her! Why don't you just rip off your balls and mail then to her so she can put them on her mantle?"

God it felt good getting that off my chest. I turned and saw my family had gathered around. "Uh Carlisle?"

"Yes Alice?"

"You feeling okay?"

"I've never felt better, thanks for asking." I walked to my study. I have had enough for a day. What is with this girl? Why can't my kind leave her the hell alone?


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own it. Thanks for all the reviews. Can't believe I am nearly at 100. Ya'll are awesome.

Chapter 20

BPOV

Fuck, cop. I can't believe this. I pull over. I wasn't going that fast. I see him get out of his car and shine a flashlight my way. I place the kickstand on my bike down. Why did I have to dress like this? A cotton mini skirt and a small tight fitting tee. At least I had a bra on. I can't let him get close to my bike. I step off and walk towards him.

"Good afternoon Officer. What seems to be the problem?"

"Ma'am do you have any idea of how fast you were going?"

"I don't know officer. Maybe 90?"

"Closer to a hundred and ten ma'am. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I have to get home to my husband, officer. He's a police officer as well. So is my dad."

"Is there anything in that back compartment on the bike that would upset your daddy and husband if I found it?"

Fuck. May as well come clean and try to work my way out of this.

"Yes sir. There is."

"Would you like to show it to me?"

"I would prefer not to sir."

"Hands against the car, ma'am."

"Officer, surely we can work something out." I told him seductively running my hand over my thigh.

"Hand's against the car now, ma'am."

Fuck. I laid my hands against the hood of his car. He placed his leg between mine and spread my legs. I really had to wear my tiniest thong didn't I? Goddamit Bella why do you have to dress like a slut? You're a mother now!

"Stay still ma'am. I have to search you for weapons."

"Aren't you supposed to call a female officer for this? And where the hell do you think I'm hiding weapons?"

"Where have you been tonight ma'am?"

"I went to Port Angeles to pick up the items I have in my back compartment."

"And where does your husband think you are?"

"Visiting friends in Forks."

He started frisking me, starting at my ankles. I would be lying if I said I didn't like the feel of his hands on my legs. Dammit I'm such a slut. He ran his hands up under my skirt.

"Nothing here. Nothing at all. Does your husband let you out of the house dressed like this? Or did you have to do some favors to get your stash?"

"My husband doesn't tell me how to dress."

He continued his search up my belly to my breasts. My nipples were hard as rocks. He pinched them through my shirt and bra. I moaned a little.

"What are you doing?"

"Hands behind your back ma'am. I am placing you under arrest. Felony drug possession for the items on your bike and reckless driving."

He cuffed my hands! This asshole felt me up and he is still arresting me? What the fuck?

"Officer please…"

"It would be best if you didn't say anything right now ma'am."

He led me to the back of his car and sat me down on the seat. He let me keep my feet on the ground. I wonder how far I would get if I made a run for it? Probably not very far.

"Ma'am you have enough cocaine in your bag to put you away for 5 years. Do you understand the position you are in?"

Time to cry. It shouldn't be hard this time.

"Yes officer. Please, don't take me in. I'll do anything. My husband and father will kill me before I ever get to prison."

"What exactly are you willing to do ma'am?"

Thank God I have an opening. "Anything officer. Anything you want me to do."

He walked up to me and pinched my nipples again. He then reached under my skirt and ripped my panties off.

"Listen, Bella right? Charlie Swan's daughter? You're going to suck my cock until I have had enough. I heard you were a good fuck. Apparently you get around this area. Does your husband know?"

"Of course he doesn't know. He would kill me. Literally kill me. Can you at least uncuff my hands while I, you know?"

"No, I like you cuffed."

He pulled his pants down and put his cock in front of my face. His very hard cock. Damn, so much for using back roads to hide from the cops.

I placed my mouth on his cock and ran it up and down his length. I almost gagged when he grabbed my hair and pushed my head down on him. I wasn't sucking his dick as much as he was fucking my mouth. God I was so turned on. I felt him about to come when he stopped. Oh great, he was going to come on my face. I was never going to get this out of my hair. He backed up and took off his shirt. He wasn't wearing a vest.

"I guess the rumors are true, Ms. Swan. Now I'm going to fuck you. Turn your back to me and get on your knees across the seat."

I did as I was told. To be honest sucking his cock has me so wet right now. My hands were so cuffed so when I raised my knees my face was pressed against the seat. I felt him grab my wrists above my cuffs.

I had at least enough shame to notice he didn't even need any foreplay I was so wet. "Ms. Swan. You enjoying this?"

"Just please fuck me and let me go home. I just want to go home."

He pulled me up by the wrists and entered me. God he was fucking me so hard. I hadn't been fucked in so long. I felt myself coming. Oh Jesus. Is he ever going to stop? My legs were jello. My wrists were killing me and I didn't care. I was moaning so loud. I heard him scream and felt him come. It was so hot. I missed this so much.

I felt him uncuff me and I fell face first into the seat. I felt him collapse on top of me.

"I love you Paul."

"I love you too, Baby."

"Paul it's hot back here. Can you please open the doors?"

"Sure darlin."

I felt him turn around. He stopped. "Uh Bella?"

"Open the fucking door Paul. I need to stretch out and cool down. My legs are cramping.

"Uh Bella I can't open the door. My keys are in my pants on the outside. The door closed on us while we were…"

"So open the door. You're a werewolf. You telling me you can't bust out of a cop car?"

"Bella your dad would not be happy if I busted a door out of my police unit."

"Are you telling me we are stuck in here?"

"Well, somebody would need to open the door from the outside."

"Jesus Christ Paul! Call somebody! Call Sam!"

"I can't. My cell phone is in my pants pocket. Do you have yours on you?"

"Where the hell do you think I have it Paul? Up my ass? Cause that the only place you didn't check or fuck tonight!"

"Don't get pissed at me!" I wanted to stay home and make love to you on our bed with candlelight and music."

"Dammit Paul, the man I married would have stuck the candlestick in my ass just so I could feel the hot wax running down. I haven't had sex in three months and you think I wanted candles and music? Beside this is totally your fault. I wanted to play Indian warrior captures white girl and has his way with her. You were the one who has a problem with stereotypes."

"Fuck Bella. I was not wearing that damn feather headdress you rented or that leather whatever the hell it is you expected me to wear across my crotch."

"Well we could have been at home playing instead of stuck in a police car on a back road. You better bust this door out and explain to Daddy that you accidentally locked yourself in instead of waiting for some citizen to find us in the back of a police car with your pants off!"

"Look Baby,…"

"Don't baby me, Paul."

"Bella this road is on a patrol route. I'm sure one of the guys will come by at some point in the next couple hours and will let us out."

Did I just hear that right?

"You parked us on a patrol route?"

"Aren't you glad I did now?"

"No, I want you to kick the door open."

"Just give it a couple hours Bella."

"Fine Paul, but you are going to have to keep me entertained in this backseat until we are let out."

"I think I can manage that, ma'am."

Jake POV

Things have been quiet. Too quiet. We expected retaliation for the Italian vamps we killed a couple months ago. We have heard nothing. We have seen nothing. I hate waiting. Not knowing if they are ever going to come. Not knowing when. Not knowing when the Cullens are going to show. I know they are. Edward is too obsessed with Bella to ever turn back now. As the sun was coming up I saw a sight that made my blood run cold.

Paul's patrol car was parked behind Bella's bike and neither of them was around.

'Sam?'

'Yeah Jake'

'Didn't Emmy stay with you and Emily last night?'

'Yeah, Paul and Bella went out. Apparently she got "cleared for sex and all systems were go" according to Paul.'

I showed him what I was looking at.

'God, I hope they didn't get ambushed. Get down there Jake. See if you can smell leech.'

I ran down and phased human so I could walk on the road. I put my shorts on and walked to the car. No leech smell yet. I saw Sam walking up.

"I don't smell anything. Check the car." I told Sam.

"Hey Jake? You gotta come see this."

He was staring in the back seat. Please tell me their bodies weren't there.

Holy shit.

"Is that?"

"Yep, Paul's ass on what looks like a sleeping Bella underneath him."

I tapped on the windows and Paul's head jerked up. Bella slowly opened her eyes and squinted in the sunlight.

"Good morning. How are you two today?"

"Uh Sam, I kind locked us in and left my keys and phone outside in my pants. You think you could let us out?"

I had to know. "Are you on the clock Paul?"

"No asshole. Open the fucking door."

"Does Chief Swan know you are using Forks police cars to do his daughter?" Sam asked.

"Sam?" Bella asked." Please just open the door."

"Hmmm. Jake, you got Paul's phone there, right?"

"Yep, right here Sam."

"Why don't you snap a picture of this and text it to the Pack."

"Sam Uley! Don't you fucking dare!" Bella screamed.

"The name isn't Sam, Bella, its Raul. And you don't get to tell me what to do."

"Fuck you Sam! This isn't funny. Open the fucking door!"

"We need to photograph the crime scene Jake. I mean if Bella gets to play cop we should be able to as well, right?"

"You have a good point Sam."

"Make sure you get a picture of Bella's torn undergarment on the ground next to Paul's pants and gun belt."

"Yes sir."

"Jake, I will kill you."

"Bella, you said it yourself before. We have to do what the Alpha tells us."

I saw Paul trying his best not to laugh. Figures this wouldn't bother him in the least.

"Paul, kick this fucking door open!"

"Too late Bella. The evidence has been sent to the Pack." Sam informed her.

"Why Sam Uley? Why would you do this?"

"Just consider it payback for your little cross country trip that you had us so worried. How is Amber doing anyway? She doesn't seem to be around much anymore. By that way thanks for letting Emmy spend the night. She was such a joy. Slept right through the night. We had to wake her up to feed her."

It was time to end this. "Sam, maybe we should open the door. I don't think Bella has any knives on her. Or much of anything else."

Sam opened the door and Bella crawled over Paul. Oh shit, she was going for his gun belt.

"Run!" Sam and I hit the tree line and phased just in time to hear Bella screaming how much she hated us. Life was good.

BPOV

I'm going to kill those fuckers. I don't know how, but it will happen. I walked into Emily's house after taking my bike home and picking up the car.

"Good morning Emily. I hear my baby was a good girl last night."

"Yes, I heard you ran into Sam this morning while he and Jake were patrolling."

"You did?"

"Yes I did." She said with a knowing grin. Fucking Sam.

"I suppose you got a text message as well, hmmm?"

"Oh yes. I hope you were able to get out of the charges Bella."

"Emily it's not funny. It would be funny if it was just me telling you. But the whole pack Em? I am never going to live this shit down. You know what happens when they get ammo. And you know my dad is going to find out about this somehow because those assholes can't keep their mouths shut."

"Relax Bella, the boys will have a good laugh and that will be it."

"I suppose your right. I mean how immature can they really be?"

"Where is Paul?"

"He had to go straight to work. I need to get Emmy home and hold her and tell her that mommy isn't really a slut. Thanks for watching her."

"Anytime Bella, anytime."

I drove home and pulled into my drive. I needed a bath. Staying in an enclosed area with Paul's body heat has me feeling very sticky right now. Plus all the other body fluids that were being thrown around. I figured I would take a shower with Emmy. She likes the water sprinkles as long as it isn't too hot. I got out of the car and pulled my baby girl out. She smiled at me. She had started smiling recently and it made a bad day good every time she did it. I looked up and noticed it.

Those assholes had wrapped my house in crime scene tape. I didn't know how, I didn't know when, but I would get them back.

I pulled the tape from the door and went inside to hear the phone ring. I thought about letting voicemail take it but I saw caller ID. It was my Dad. Oh please, no.

"Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Baby, How's my two favorite girls doing?"

"We are great dad. She had a good night at Emily and Sam's house and Paul and I had a nice date last night. It was great to get out and have some alone time with my husband last night."

"Bella, I'm calling for a reason. I need to talk to you." Oh shit. This can't be good.

"Yes Daddy?"

"I'm very disappointed in you."

"Why Daddy, what did I do?"

"Reckless driving Bella? Possession of cocaine? I thought you were past these behaviors, Bella. You're a mother now. You have to be more responsible. You're lucky you got away with a warning last night. I better not hear any more about any illegal behavior. Do you understand young lady?"

"Dad…"

I heard him. He was laughing. His deputies in the background were laughing. The whole fucking station knew.

He finally stopped laughing and whispered to me. "I have to say Bella. Don't be mad at Paul. That Pack mind is a wonderful thing. And no, Jake didn't tell me either."

"Who did tell you Daddy?"

"Billy. And I didn't tell anyone beside Sue. Have a great day sweetie. And no more drug use or speeding. You might not get such an understanding officer next time."

Fuck my life.

Jasper POV

Things have been hell the last couple months. When Aro figured out that Jane and Alice weren't coming back he apparently decided to go after our collective to recruit more gifted vampires before he attempted to go after the wolves. We have had three battles so far here in Oregon. Each one instigated by Aro. We have lost Maggie and Irina. Aro has lost Chelsea and Afton. We seem to be evenly matched without Jane and Alec in the mix.

This whole thing is ridiculous. All this trouble over Bella? It's not like she is even human anymore, strictly speaking. She is the marked mate of a wolf. If they share her powers, which I believe to be likely, she must share some of their traits as well. I would suspect that even if someone did bite her she would just die as a wolf would rather than becoming a vampire. I have shared this theory with Carlisle but Edward refuses to believe it. He is willing to take the chance or stay with her in hiding forever. In the meantime we continue this battle. We will have to move soon. The Arctic Circle may not be a bad place to go. At least we can finish this in relative anonymity. In the meantime, keeping our little collective together has been a full time challenge for Carlisle and I. The Denali's and Irish are pissed off about the loss of their members and blame us, specifically Edward for this. Edward is walking around obsessed over Bella. Alice just wants to get away from it all. Peter and Charlotte can't stand to be around anyone around here besides Emmett and myself. Rose is even more angry than normal. Carlisle told her the other day that if he heard her bitch about being changed into a vampire one more time he would rectify the situation. Carlisle is the biggest surprise. The man is flat out cranky. He is angry. I have never seen him like this. And most of his anger is directed at himself and Edward. Not even Esme can calm him down at times.

I don't know how this is going to end but it has to end soon. It may be time for an attack instead of a defense. It may be time soon to head to Voltera.

Edward POV

I don't care how it happens or who is angry at me. They can all go to hell. They are means to an end. I will have Bella. Bella and her daughter will be with me. We will be a family. It is meant to be. If I do have a soul and this condemns it I really don't give a damn. None of my family understand. She is the only woman I have ever felt anything for. The only one that I have ever loved. We are meant to be. And I will sacrifice every single one of them if it means getting her.

Aro POV

Jane dead, Alec dead. Felix… well he is easily replaceable. The Cullens. I never should have let them leave, as Caius reminds me everyday.

"Aro maybe its time to just end this. Tell the Cullens they are free to live in peace and we will leave this Swan girl alone. This entire situation has gone too far."

"I agree Marcus. But unfortunately the Romanians have allies now and they see us as weak. And they are right. We are vulnerable without Jane and Alec. We need gifted vampires. And Isabella Swan is the only person I can tell you right now that will be a gifted vampire. She has to be a shield. And a powerful one. It only makes sense that the Wolves were able to kill Alec and Jane because their powers didn't work. Can you imagine what she would do as a vampire? We would be untouchable. If the Cullens hadn't brought the Romanians and the other covens into this I would end it now. I don't see what choice we have now though. They are forcing our hand. We have to have gifted vampires, starting with Bella."

"And how do you propose to get her Aro? If Jane, Alec and Felix could not do so?"

"I haven't figured that out yet Marcus. But I will have her. And when I get her, Edward Cullen comes along. And if Edward comes you know Alice will come and along with her comes Jasper. Bella Swan is the key to everything."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own it. Thanks for all the positive feedback.

Chapter 21

BPOV

Life has not slowed down. My baby girl was now closing in on her sixth month in this world. So far, so good. No more word from the Cullens or the Volturi. Paul's job was going well and I still had no motivation to do anything besides hang out with my baby girl all day. Paul was off today, so I went for my run with Tina and left Emmy at home with her daddy. I had worked my way up to running 5 miles and I have to say I am in better shape than I have ever been. I don't even fall down anymore when I run. At least not much.

I arrived back home and showered. Emmy was napping so of course I had to fight off Paul trying to help me wash off. I didn't fight hard.

We had plans to go into Port Angeles today. I was going to drop off Emmy at Sue's and she was going to spend the day with Sue and Charlie. I couldn't trust her in Forks with Charlie alone. Too much could happen there. The last thing I needed was some leech getting near my baby and my father.

After dropping off my baby, we were on our way. I needed new curtains for the living room and wanted to stop by a bookstore. Paul wanted me to find a female body piercer so I could have my jewelry back and maybe add some in unmentionable places. After childbirth, I doubt it could hurt that bad. Plus he was nervous about letting me off the reservation without him. I half-heartedly argued with him but knew he was right. We needed to stick together.

"So where do you want to go first baby?" Paul asked me.

I was about to answer him when a flash to the passenger side caught my eye.

"Paul did you see…"

Those were the last words out of my mouth before our car was suddenly stopped and I saw the front end crunch forward. The seat belt saved me from going through the windshield but the airbag deployed and knocked the hell out of me. I was dazed but I noticed Paul had the steering wheel in his chest.

I heard the door rip off and felt myself tugged out of the car by a cold hand.

"What do we do with the wolf?"

"Kill him. Aro only wants her alive."

"NO! If you kill him, I die as well. Our souls are bound. If you want me alive you have to let him live."

I saw Paul coming out of his daze. He quickly took in the scene and pushed the steering wheel off of this chest.

"Fine, leave him."

"You can't do that." I heard Paul say from the seat beside me.

"If we are apart we will die as well. Our mating mark doesn't allow us to be apart for more than a few hours before we become sick and die."

That was bullshit but the look on his face told me to shut the hell up. So I shut the hell up. See I'm not that stubborn all the time. I saw a limo pull up. The window rolled down to reveal another leech. It must be a goddam convention in town.

"Demetri. Take them both."

"Master he is a …"

"I know what he is. And he will behave if he wants to keep Bella safe, right Paul?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about the both of you. Now Paul, are you going to behave or should we just kill the both of you right here?"

"I won't attack you if that is what you are asking. So long as Bella is safe."

"I understand. I want Bella alive. And from what I understand of mating, you too are a matched set. So you are both coming along."

"Where are we going?" I asked. Anything to stall.

"A location near here. A place that is safe where we can talk. I would bring you back to Italy but I doubt that Caius would be happy about me bringing a wolf home."

Thank God we weren't going overseas. There was a chance to escape. I hated that Paul was coming with us but I was relieved as well. I have a feeling it won't be as easy this time to set a house on fire. These guys didn't strike me as stupid as the Cullens. I was placed in the limo and Paul sat down next to me. He was shaking. Demetri had his hand around the back of my neck. If he wanted to he could snap my neck at any time with no effort. Paul knew this and was doing his best to stay calm but we were in the back of a limo with 3 leeches. The stink was almost unbearable. I placed my hand in his hand to hopefully help calm him down and thought soothing thoughts. I knew he was blaming himself for our present circumstances but it wasn't his fault. I never expected an attack like this.

"So Bella, I am a little angry with you. I sent Jane and Alec with a nice invitation for you to come see me. Your wolves killed them. That wasn't very hospitable."

"Aro, I am a little angry with you. I was having a good day until three vampires showed up at my door, telling me to come to Italy or they would kill my family and friends. That was not very kind of you. You could have picked up the phone and called."

"You have no fear of me, do you?"

"Why should I?"

"I could kill you and your mate easily."

"I have lived the last few years of my life in constant danger. My mate is a shape shifter designed to kill vampires. We don't exactly have safe lives. Death is something I have come to accept as inevitable. I am not scared to die. And you can't turn me into a vampire. So I have no reason to fear anything."

"And why dear, do you not believe I could turn you into a vampire?"

"Paul and I share DNA. I can smell a vampire, same as he can. If you bite him he dies. Same thing will happen to me. Bite me and I will die. So no matter what, the worst thing that could happen to me is death."

"And what of your loved ones?"

Paul started growling. "Calm down baby."

"Aro, you like to threaten people to get what you want. I can't stop what you are going to try to do to my loved ones. But they never leave the reservation. And it took you and three vamps causing a car wreck 20 miles outside of La Push to get the two of us. My loved ones are protected by the same people who took out the two most powerful vampires you had. The same people who took out a newborn army. So if you think you can get to them, try it. But I have a feeling if you could, you would have already. So don't give me empty threats if you expect me to be polite in our conversation."

He began laughing. But I didn't see humor in his eyes. He was laughing to make me think he was in a better position than he was in. So I started laughing too. That shut him up.

Paul was shaking again. I looked at him and told him with my eyes to calm down. I need him thinking and working with me. Not going off halfcocked and letting his anger control him. He nodded, letting me know he understood.

"Do you find this situation humorous Bella?"

"Do you?"

"No, not particularly."

"Then stop laughing. I have no tolerance for games Aro. Keep up your Dr. Evil act and I may kill myself out of shear boredom and intolerance for the smell in this car. My mate is having enough trouble staying calm. If you kill me, I am pretty sure he will have enough time to phase and destroy you and your two boys before he dies. Now what do you say we get to the point of your little kidnapping plot. You may have wanted me to turn into a vamp but you must have suspected that wouldn't work. I don't think you're that stupid. So what is your goal here? Other than breaking my car."

"We are arriving soon at the safe location I told you about. We will discuss it in greater detail then."

So I sat quietly ignoring the cold ass hand on my neck and holding Paul's hand trying to keep him calm. He hadn't said a word since he got in the back of this car. Poor baby must be at war with himself. His wolf must be going nuts. Speaking of, I wonder where my wolf is.

No sooner did I wonder than I heard her voice in my head. "I'm here B. Inside you. You are playing this perfectly. Show no fear. We are not afraid of death. We are not afraid of pain. Emmy is safe. She is the only fear we have and he can't get to her. They cannot take anything from us."

"What about Paul, Amber?" I thought to her.

"When you allowed Paul to mark you Paul was no longer his own. There isn't a separate Bella and Paul. There is only the one that the two of you have made. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Now stay tough bitch. Don't give this creepy bastard an inch."

"I won't Amber. Hey does it seem like this guy should be the headmaster of Slytherin at Hogwarts or what?"

"No shit! I was thinking the same thing."

I started laughing. Everyone in the limo looked at me. I didn't care. Let them wonder. I'm sure Paul understood.

"What do you find so amusing Bella?" Aro asked me with a smile.

"Oh I was just having a conversation with my inner bitch and she told a funny joke."

"Oh, I see."

"In all that you found out about me Aro, you didn't know I was insane?"

"I saw it in the Cullens minds but I couldn't be sure if you really were or if you were just putting them on."

"What do you mean? Are you a mind reader like Eddie?"

"With a touch I can read every thought you have ever had."

"Touch my finger Aro."

I reached my hand out to him. Paul growled. "Stop it Paul. I'm just going to touch Sna…Aro's finger."

I touched his finger with mine.

"Well?"

"Nothing. Amazing. May I try yours, Paul?"

Paul growled. "Yeah, may not be the best idea Aro." I said trying to hold off a premature phase.

"I understand."

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. I looked out the window. We appeared to be in the mountains somewhere but I had lost my way at some point. We had been on the road about an hour when I felt the car slow down. We pulled into a road that was barely noticeable at all. I saw a two story house. Sort of modern looking. Not what I would expect. We walked in with Demetri's hand still on my neck. Paul was looking from side to side for an opening. I looked at him and conveyed with my eyes that this was a bad idea. Paul against three leeches was not good odds. Even if he did have me on his side.

"Aro, seriously can't this guy just stand behind me? I am getting tired of having him touch me and I am going to get frost bite on my neck."

"Of course Bella."

We walked in and Aro opened a thick steel door in the living room. We descended down a flight of stairs. Apparently this safe place was underground. The door wouldn't keep vampires out but it would keep wolves and humans out.

Paul and I sat down on a couch. Aro sat across from us and the two leeches he had with him and who I supposed was the driver stood behind him.

"Now Bella let's talk."

"Let's do so Aro. I believe we can find a mutually beneficial middle ground."

"You do?"

"Of course Aro. We both want things. There are things we cannot get. Tell me what you want Aro?"

"I wanted you as a member of my guard Bella. But I can say I believe you. I don't think you can be turned. Your scent is that of your mates. At first I thought it was your proximity to him but it is your scent. You have the scent of a wolf."

"And yet I am still here, so I am guessing there is something else I can do for you."

"Bella, tell me what it is you want?"

"I want me and my family and friends to be left alone by vampires. All vampires. You, the Cullens, every one of them. I want to live my life free of vampires. That is all I want."

"And I want Edward and Alice Cullen."

"Take them. I don't want them."

"Unfortunately it is not that simple. They have joined with my enemies. If I am to get them I have to use you as leverage."

"Well you got me here, so call them up and let them know. I'm sure they will come join you in exchange for my safety. Maybe. I kinda burnt down their house last time I saw them so they may be kinda pissed off at me."

"Yes I saw on CNN the remains of their house. My congratulations. I was quite impressed by that feat. My guard got a good laugh out of the human who bested the Cullens."

"Hey thanks. Anyway so you call them, you get them to agree in exchange for my life they will work with you. You let me and Paul go to live our happy lives and I can guarantee the Wolf pack won't hunt you down and chew you up."

"That does seem mutually beneficial. But how can I be sure that the Pack won't come after me."

"You can be sure if we don't get back they will come after you. If we are back there is no reason to. We only defend. We do not attack outside our boundaries unless we have too. You know, like if one or two of us are kidnapped?"

"You make a good point."

"Okay so you got me in your underground lair. Now call Eddie and Alice and let's get this show on the road. I have a baby as you very well know. I have to get back to her. You have driven us 3 hours from La Push and wrecked our car which means I am going to have to figure out how to get us home sense growly next to me can't seem to speak right now."

"Bella it absolutely breaks my non beating heart that you cannot become a vampire. You would make a spectacular one."

"I guess that is a compliment so thanks."

"If you and your mate would wait here. I will go call Carlisle and see if I can get him to answer."

"We can call Sam and get Edwards number if you would rather have that."

"That's quite all right dear Bella. I will leave you two alone. The doors are very thick. I can trust you to stay here correct?"

"Of course Aro," I said with the best smile I could pull off. "I have nowhere to be at this minute."

Paul POV

The leeches finally left. "What the hell Bella? Why are you being so nice to them?"

"I'm trying to get us out of this situation. I thought about sitting here and shaking and growling for the past three hours but that didn't seem to help the situation so I thought I would try using my brain."

Ouch. Okay I will admit that makes sense. But I have my doubts about these leeches ever leaving us alone much less letting us out of here alive.

"Okay, I can see that. But even if Edward and Alice join him you know Edward is going to insist on you staying."

"Aro doesn't need us though. He can use my continued life as something to control Edward with. And then Edward would be out of our hair, which means the Cullens most likely will be and the Volturi can go back to Italy and leave us the hell alone."

"And what if Edward says that the only way he will stay is if you stay with him."

"Well, Aro already believes that we can't be apart. Nice thinking on that by the way. So if that happens we will have to convince Edward it is true and you can stay as well. Then we will figure out an escape plan. By the way, why don't you phase while they are gone and let Sam no what's going on."

Hmph, why didn't I think of that? She's right, as always. I need to start using my brain more.

I quickly undressed and phased. The living room we were in got a little more stuffed.

'Sam?'

'Paul! We are here. Where are you and Bella?'

'About three hours south of La Push. Listen.'

I showed him what had happened and Bella's hopes that this could work out.

'I don't like making deals with leeches but it seems she is making the best out of a bad situation. We are heading to that general area to see if we can pick up leech stink anywhere. '

'Cool I have to phase back before they come back.'

And I was human again. I could hear them opening the door at the top of the stairs. There was no way I was going to get my clothes back on in time. Bella grabbed my hand.

"On the couch."I laid down on the couch and she took her shirt off and her bra and laid on top of me. She began grinding against me and kissed me. Aro walked in.

"Uh, oh my. Uh I wasn't expecting this. I will give you some privacy to get dressed."

Bella looked at Aro and smiled. "Sorry Aro. Danger turns me on. I can't help myself. Could you give us a few minutes so we can you know?"

"I think we should get down to business Bella. I will step out while you dress."

"Of course Are. Thank you."

BPOV

Well that was close. I only half lied. I was a little turned on. Seeing Paul naked gets me going. What can I say? My man looks good.

I looked at Paul and placed my finger to my lips to remind him we can be heard most likely. I hope there were no cameras in this room. I'm sure if there were, leeches would have busted in the minute Paul phased.

"Get dressed."

Paul did as he was told. I swear I don't know what he would do without me. He may be the brawn but I am definitely the brains of this operation.

"Aro you can come in now."

"Thank you Bella," he said opening the door.

"So did you get Carlisle to answer?"

"Unfortunately no. It will be necessary to send someone to try to get close to Edward and pass the message on to him. I am sorry but I will need you and your mate to stay longer."

"I see Aro. And how long do you think we will be staying?"

"I don't know right now Bella. But I will leave the two of you alone. I am sure the two of you can come up with something to keep you occupied."

And with that he walked out, locking the door behind him.

"I don't like this Paul. Something wasn't right about the way he was looking at us."

"I haven't liked this since we have been here. But since he is your new best buddy, then I guess we have to hope for the best."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Nope, just stating facts."

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"You disagree with how I'm playing this feel free to step up and take control at anytime husband."

"Maybe I will. Might be I half too when he double crosses us."

"Yeah well I haven't seen you do one helpful thing except phase and call Sam for help. And that was my idea! Don't get smart with me Paul. I am not in the mood."

"I don't give a damn what kind of mood you are in Bella!"

"Excuse me?"

"That's right. I can be a bitch right back. You think you are having a bad day? What about my day?"

Enough of this. I have had enough of his mouth.

"Take off your clothes."

"Why? Yyou want me to phase again?"

"Nope. The way I see it we have some time to spare and I believe in making good use of time. And alone time with you is best spent with your clothes off."

"But Bella, we are kinda in a life threa…"

"Now Paul."

"Yes ma'am."

So we spent the next hour having alone time fun. I have to say that it was hot. Having sex in a situation with imminent danger is a blast. I was about to reach my peak for a fourth time in an hour when we heard what sounded like an explosion.

"You think Sam found us already?"

"No way."

The door ripped open and who should I see but Esme Cullen.

"Bella dear, please put some clothes on you and Paul. It really is important we get out of here now."

"Esme what are you doing here?"

"Alice saw that Aro had decided that once he got Edward into the fold he would lie to Edward and kill you and Paul. I know you hate me Bella. But I will always love you like you are my own. And I am not going to stand around and watch Aro kill you or Paul. Now get dressed!"

We threw on our clothes. Paul led the way up the stairs after Esme. We reached the top and the house we had entered into had been torn apart. A fire had been lit outside burning a familiar purple smoke.

We walked outside and I saw Jasper and Alice and two vampires I did not recognize. Alice ran up to me and hugged me. I was surprised to see her.

Jasper walked up. "Hello Bella, Paul."

"Jasper. Where is Aro? Please tell me that pile of ash is him."

"No that is Demetri. Or was. Aro and the other two escaped. "

"Who are your friends?" Paul asked.

"This is Peter and Charlotte."

The tall lanky one reached his hand out to me. "It is a pleasure to meet the infamous Bella Swan. Now I can see what the fuss is all about and I have to say princess. You are worth it."

The short female with a rather large bust and a tiny waist walked up next. "I'm Charlotte. I'm the mate to this idiot. What do you say we get you out of here and back home to your baby?"

"That would be great. Paul go phase and let Sam know what is going on."

"You want me to leave y…"

"Paul!"

"Fine, I'll be right over there."

Paul trotted over to get on the Wolfmail and let the others know the situation.

"Esme, Alice, I appreciate the rescue and all but I have to know. Please tell me you are going to keep Edward away from me."

Esme looked down at the ground. Alice looked worried.

"Bella, Edward left us. So did most of our allies when he left. They don't feel the Volturi is a threat anymore and the two Romanians we were working with drove everyone crazy. We don't know where Edward is."

I felt Paul walk over to me.

"You let Sam know?"

"Yeah they will be waiting on us in La Push at the boundary. So what you are saying is there is still a vampire with an unnatural obsession with Bella out there and Aro may still want her?"

Esme spoke up. "It's doubtful that Aro will mess with her anymore. He has lost 4 vampires going after her out of his guard. Edward, well we are trying to do everything we can to find him but…"

"So I need to kill him." Paul stated bluntly.

I saw Esme flinch but she said nothing. Peter spoke up. "Believe me when I find that prissy asshole I aim to kill him myself."

"Alice will let us know his decisions. But it is entirely likely he will wait until the last moments to make any decisions."

"Can we talk about this on the way home? My baby needs me."

"Of course Bella."

We got to the boundary line and were greeted by the pack.

Sam ran up and hugged me and then hugged Paul followed by Jake. I watched Sam walk up to Esme.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen. I am guessing since your husband is not with you he did not know this was going to happen?"

"No he did not. Alice and I made the decision and Peter, Charlotte and Jasper were nice enough to come along for the rescue. Aro planned to tell Edward he would keep Bella safe and as soon as Edward joined him he would kill both of them without telling Edward."

I know I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth but I had to know. "Esme, how did Aro think he would hide thoughts of that from Edward?"

"I don't know Bella."

"Esme I appreciate what you did today but I don't know that this changes anything. I still think it is best if we stay apart."

Esme looked sad but nodded her head. "I agree Bella. I love you and I want you to have a life apart from vampires. We will do what we can to find and talk sense into Edward. But he is obsessed Bella. I have never seen him like this."

I watched them drive away. The Pack had gathered around us.

"What do you think Bella?" Sam asked me.

"Sam, All I have is their word that Aro was planning to kill us. It is entirely possible they rescued us to prevent Edward from joining the Volturi or to make us trust them for some reason. I hate to be this way but they have been manipulative in the past I have no reason to doubt that they would do the same thing now."

"I agree." Paul said.

"Of course you do baby. Now be quiet and look cute."

Ouch! He slapped my ass!

Sam laughed. "Bella, Emmy is at my house. We picked her up from Sue's the minute we found out about the wreck. Your car has been towed to Jakes. What's left of it. From this point on, no wolves leave the reservation by themselves without another wolf present. Everybody understand?"

Nods of agreement went around. I grabbed Paul's hand. Despite the sex at Aro's house he was still tense. "Let's go see our baby, okay honey?"

He nodded his agreement.

"Paul?" Sam caught his attention as we walked away.

"Yeah Sam?"

"You did good. Not losing your temper. You used your brain."

"I had to be rescued from leeches by leeches."

"You did what you had to do. Both of you did. I'm proud of the both of you."

I could see by the look on Paul's face that wasn't good enough for him. I had a feeling I was going to have a long night of reassuring my man before I got any sleep. The things I do for my wolf.

We arrvived at Emily's and jumped out of Jake's car. I ran into the house and their was my baby. She looked up and was smiling at me. It was nearly her dinner time and Emily handed me a bottle.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby girl Emily."

"Are you kidding? It was an honor to have the Wolf Pack princess in my humble home. I made Quil change her diaper. That alone was worth it. You had better call Charlie. He has been so worried. He is still at Sue's place.

"I will do that. Sam can I borrow your cell?"

As I was looking for Sue's number in contacts his phone rang. I answered the phone. I had too.

"What can I help you with Edward?"

"Bella, it's so good to hear your voice. I think it's time we had a serious talk about us and the future. The time for games is over."

"Edward I have a feeling your game is coming to an end real soon."


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own it

Chapter 22

BPOV

"Bella, how was Aro doing? Did you have a good visit?"

"What do you know about that, Edward? I thought you weren't around." Sam and Paul came up and were listening in.

"Bella, I am never far from you. I would have gotten you myself but I saw Esme and her rescue team moving in. Peter doesn't exactly like me so it would have made rescuing you more difficult."

"Edward why won't you just leave me alone already? I can't turn into a vampire. I have a child here. I have a life here. Why won't you just go away?"

"Bella, do you have any idea of the pain I have to deal with when I am not near you? You are my everything. Life has no meaning without you. I don't understand why you don't give into what I know you feel and come to me. You can even bring your daughter. I don't care about you being a vampire. I want you Bella. I am sorry for how I left you. I made a mistake. A mistake I am paying for every day. But I have to have you Bella. There is no other way."

"You could kill yourself, Edward."

"Excuse me? What did you say?"

"I said you could kill yourself. You were always going on about what a tortured monster you are. You say that you can't live without me. But you are going to have to. If you truly love me and want me happy, you should leave me alone. If you can't deal with the pain find a vampire or the nearest wolf and let them kill you. It would solve a lot of problems. You wouldn't hurt anymore, I would be happy. It's a win win. Suicide Edward. Give it some serious thought."

"Bella you don't mean that."

"Yes I do Edward. If you truly loved me and would really do anything for me then kill yourself. It's what would make me happy."

"Bella we will be together."

"No Edward we won't. If you come for me you will die."

"How do you figure I will die Bella? You honestly think Paul can kill me?"

"Edward it doesn't matter but yes I do. Have you not figured out yet that every single vampire that has ever come after me is dead? Aro barely got away today and it's probably a matter of time before he dies. I'm like the vampire version of King Tut's curse. I am good at two things, Edward. Sex with Paul and being a vampire's cause of death. Three things actually. I can make great brownies."

"Bella you will get tired of looking over your shoulder the rest of your life. Watching over Charlie. Wondering when I am coming for you."

"Edward if you get me I am killing myself."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella."

"I am. It would be easy. All I have to do is cut myself. I would honestly rather be dead than with you."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack."

"Would you at least meet with me to talk about this? Alone? I promise I won't kidnap you."

"Nope we can talk just fine on the phone. Nothing needs to be said in person. As a matter of fact nothing needs to be said at all. We could part ways right here. No need to talk to each other again."

"I can't live without you Bella. To be without you would be for me to die. I would have to kill myself. I will need to think about this."

"Think hard Edward. Give it a lot of thought. Because one way or another you won't have me. And I will destroy you. One way or another. It's inevitable. Why don't you just try dating around? Meet some people. Give Tanya a shot. I mean I'm the only girlfriend you have ever had. How do you know there isn't someone else out there?"

"Because we are mates Bella. I will call back and reach you through Sam when I have made a decision."

"Whatever Edward."

And the call was ended. Bye, take care, screw you too. Rude.

Paul POV

I can't believe after marriage, a baby and countless rejections he is still after her. Unbelievable.

I can't believe the day we have had. Right now I wanted to hunt down every vampire in the world just to make sure that none exist to harm Bella. But what I was going to do was take my two girls home. Bella handed me Emmy and I held her close to me breathing in her sweet scent. The feel of her in my arms is like no other kind of feeling. It's like the way Bella feels in my arms but for different reasons obviously. Both of them though give me that same feeling of completeness. We walked home. Jacob volunteered to take us but we had both had enough of cars today. I called Charlie and Bella talked to him. He gave me the day off tomorrow. Jake agreed to go car shopping with us tomorrow. Bella planned to use money out of the wolf fund to buy a car. She figures it's only right that Aro's money go towards getting us a new car. All I wanted was a peaceful few weeks. That would be nice.

BPOV

The last few weeks have been peaceful. I had been taking pictures of myself in new lingerie and was about to sext Paul while he was on patrol in Forks when I received a message from Alice Cullen. Apparently the Cullens have split up and gone their separate ways. Rose and Emmett split and live apart now. Esme and Carlisle left as did she and Jasper. She foresees the Volturi staying away from me and working to rebuild. She thinks the Romanians will strike the Volturi. I don't really give a damn so long as they all leave me alone.

I called Paul and told him the news.

"Sounds like a good development assuming we can believe her. Also sounds like there will be no one around to keep reigns on Eddie boy. I wish he would show his face so I can kill him."

"Patience baby. He will slip up. I am taking Emmy and Tina down to the beach so Emmy can play in the sand."

"Be careful baby."

"If you hurry home you might catch me in time to wash the beach grime off my body."

"I love you."

"I love you too Paul."

I packed my little princess up into the jogging stroller. "Do you want to go to the beach with mommy? You do don't you? Want to play in the sand and watch Tina dig holes?"

Yep, I talk baby talk to my daughter. I always said I wouldn't but her face is just so cute you can't help yourself.

We reached the beach and I checked the tree line. What can I say, it's a habit. Sure enough I saw a bushy tail. Looked like Leah. The Pack Princess is never unguarded. They think I don't know about it but I do. It's sweet how they protect her. She is going to be spoiled rotten. And that's okay. I am going to make sure she has the childhood I never got. She is going to get to be a child.

Tina began barking. I turned and saw the last thing I wanted to see walking up the beach towards us.

"Hello Bella."

"Hello Lauren."

Tina barked. Lauren jumped back.

"Jesus Swan, ever heard of leash laws?"

"Leash laws aren't in effect on the Rez, Lauren. What brings you here?"

"Your charming personality. What do you think? The beach."

"Well I don't want to stop you from your walk. Carry on."

"Is that your baby?"

"Yep."

"I heard you got knocked up. I figured Cullen did it when he kidnapped you but I guess judging by her tan your Indian cop husband got you pregnant."

"Lauren you are going to want to tread very carefully right now. One wrong word and well, it won't be good."

"You going to hit me again bitch? Because I am ready for you."

"Lauren, if you make a step towards me and I say the word, Tina here will be pooping you up for the next few weeks." Tina growled as if to emphasize the point.

"You wouldn't let your dog attack me. You wouldn't dare."

"Are you sure Lauren? You've heard the rumors. You probably started most of them. I've gone crazy. I'm insane, I talk to myself. Look around. Nobody here but me, you and my dog and my girl. It would be easy to let Tina tear your throat out and sink you in the surf. By the time your body was found it will just look like crabs ate you. Plus I have a knife on me. Do you have a knife on you?"

"No…" Lauren was beginning to look very nervous.

"As a matter of fact Lauren, this is as close as I could get to a scenario for a perfect murder. I think I could get away with this."

"You crazy fucking bitch."

"I walked here. Nobody saw me. The only one who even knows I am here is Paul and he's not talking. You are the only one who has seen me on this beach. Nobody could put me at the scene. You are right though Lauren about one thing. I am crazy. I am certifiably insane. So even if I am caught you have given me a perfectly good alibi. Hell I bet I could get a book deal out of it.

I'm going to give you a chance. I am going to let you take off running and count to ten. When I get to ten I am going to let Tina go after you. 1!"

Lauren took off running. She was yelling something about hating me but I wasn't paying attention. I had picked up Emmy and pointed out the running whore to her. You have to make sure your children see the wonders of nature.

And I used to be such a nice girl.

Emmy giggles at Lauren running away. We continued our playing. Tina continued digging holes and Emmy continued to stare at the small hole we had dug together as water from the waves filled it. I was sitting with Emmy between my legs watching Tina chase sand crabs in the distance.

"Hey."

"Oh shit Amber. You scared me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. You just kind of brought me close to the surface with Lauren and I thought I would drop in and say hi. See if I was going to have to cover up any bodies."

"Nah I was just screwing with her. She gets on my nerves but she is fun to mess with. Did you see her hair? Looked worse than Alice's."

"So B, what are you planning on doing?"

"Doing about what?"

"Everything, anything? Got any plans? At all?"

"Since when are you Ms. responsible?"

"Just don't see us being stay at home moms."

"Yeah, well I do."

"You do?"

"Sure. I can't think of anything I would rather be doing than hanging out with Emmy."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"But…"

"I knew there was going to be a but."

"All I'm saying is maybe you could find something to do at home. I don't like you being this unambitious."

"Maybe I can go back to stripping and we can leave Emmy backstage."

"I'm being serious B. What about writing? Try writing when Emmy takes naps. You need to do something or you are going to become depressed and restless. Believe me I know. I have been restless since we drove into Forks."

"Stop your bitching. We have had exciting times. We got screwed, a lot, we got marked, we have had vampires killed in front of us, we had a baby, we got in a car wreck, we got kidnapped by vampires and then rescued by vampires, we had sex with Leah…"

"We haven't had sex with Leah, Bella."

"Not yet." I told her, looking at the treeline. I know that bitch is listening.

"I'm just saying keep your eyes open for opportunities to grow yourself. Not just watching your daughter grow."

"I will. Maybe I will write. What should I write about?"

"Erotica of course."

"Good call Amber. Catch ya later."

Yep, I still talk to myself sometimes. A girl has got to keep her edge.

Aro POV

I cannot believe things have gotten this bad. My guard is depleted. My brother Caius is in a constant panic. Marcus is… well Marcus is as bored as ever.

"Aro, Edward Cullen is here to see you."

Well this is a surprise. "Show him in."

Edward Cullen did not look well.

"Edward what gives you the right to come in here after joining those who wish to see us fall not long ago?"

"I want something. You want me. It's simple. I join you and you get Bella Swan for me or kill me now because I don't want to live without her either way."

"Edward I am going to do neither."

"Excuse me?"

"Killing you is not my responsibility. And you don't look like you are that much of a threat anyways. As far as the girl goes, if her name is ever spoken in this hall again I will order the vampire who says it to be burnt. I don't want anything to do with that girl. She is bad luck for our kind. I mean look what she has done to you. Our kind's obsession with her has led to countless immortals losing their undead lives. I want nothing to do with her. I don't want her here. I don't want her calling me. I want nothing to do with her. If you bring her here I will kill you and I will kindly ask her to leave. Because what I have learned and what you should know is death for vampires follows that girl wherever she goes."

"I understand Aro. You had your chance for my services."

"Are you going after she who shall not be named?"

"Yes I am."

"It was nice knowing you for your short existence Edward."

He walked out and I looked at Marcus who shrugged his shoulders.

"The boy is stupid. Has he ever even slept with this girl?"

"No brother Marcus, I don't believe he has."

"Wow."

That's the most sentiment Marcus has expressed in a long time.

EPOV

I know. I know Bella is right. I should leave her alone. I should kill myself. I'm so pathetic not even the Volturi wants my services any longer. I have lost my family. I have nothing left. Even if I did get Bella, there is no way she would ever love me. That is becoming clear to me. I don't know what to do. The only hope I can hang on to is that since we have been back, I have never been able to get her alone to talk to her. If I could just get her alone.

BPOV

"Paul dammit!"

I heard him in the bedroom laughing. "Uh oh. Sounds like Daddy forgot to put the seat down. And Mommy is mad at Daddy."

"It's not funny Paul. My ass is wet. I hate it when that happens. It's gross!"

"Chill out Bella. It's not the end of the world."

"Paul, put Emmy in her playpen."

"No."

"No?"

"No. If I put her down you're going to hit me. Probably with something heavy."

"Please Paul? Let me hit you. Please?"

"No. Our daughter does not need to witness the domestic violence you inflict on me constantly."

"Domestic violence? Domestic Violence! Oh baby you wait till I get violent."

"Speaking of, you ready for bed baby?"

"Yes I think I am. It's time for me to inflict some domestic violence. Now put Emmy to bed."

"Can't she sleep with us?"

"After I have had my way with you."

"Sorry Emmy, but mommy and daddy are going to wrestle around and practice making you a little brother or sister."

"The hell we are. I am not going off the pill for a long time."

"That's why I said practice. Pay attention."

"Paul? Put Emmy in bed, kiss me and then put your mouth where it belongs."

"Yes ma'am."

What can I say? Life is good. I don't know if I will ever get enough of this man but I hope not.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own it. Hope you are all enjoying this. Thanks for all the reviews.

Chapter 23

BPOV

I knocked on the door, not quite knowing what to expect. With this man it could be anything from a dirty joke to a vision quest to smoking a peace pipe. I'm kinda hoping for the pipe. It's been a while.

Quil opened the door.

"Bella! Emmy! Uh Tina."

Tina growled.

"Hello Quilly. I need to speak to your grandfather. Is he in or is he out contacting the spirit realm, trying to figure out why his offspring is an idiot?"

"No need to be mean, Bella. He is here."

"Thanks Quilly."

I was led back to the old man's room. He was sitting in a rocking chair staring out the window.

"I was wondering when you would show up, my pale faced spirit warrior."

"You knew I was coming?"

"I suspected. You have questions you need answers to."

"Only one. Why won't Edward Cullen leave me alone?"

"It is a simple question to answer. But you may not like the answer."

"Try me."

"Have a seat."

I sat down in the chair next to him and stared out the window.

"Edward Cullen will not leave you alone because he cannot do so."

"And why can he not do so?"

"You are his mate."

Okay, that caught me by surprise.

"I am Paul's mate."

"Yes you most definitely are Paul's mate."

"Well, despite what you may have heard at the Bingo Hall, I'm a one guy kinda girl."

He laughed and turned towards me, looking in my eyes. That always freaked me out a little.

"You had a choice young one. You had two paths you could have taken. Life or death. Should you have chosen death you most certainly would have been Edward Cullen's mate. You chose life. You chose to be Paul's mate."

"Okay, but if I chose life, why is he still obsessed?"

"You are human. You can change. Nothing was certain for you. When you made a choice you fully became Paul's mate."

"Then why won't Edward leave me alone? If I'm not still his mate?"

"But you are Bella. The dead cannot change. Although you chose to live and not be his mate in death it was already too late for him. It was too late for him the moment he saw you. You will always be his mate."

"So in order for him to leave me alone…"

"He must die for the final time. He must become ash and cross over to whatever fate awaits him in the next world."

"Shit."

"Yes, that is a pretty good sentiment."

"What will he do?"

"I don't know child. I wish I did. All I know is he will never stop coming after you. No matter how old you get he will come after you."

"Great, thanks for the info, Old Quil."

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this child. You made the right choice. It was just bad luck that you happened to be the mate of a cold one."

"Yeah that's me. I know I am lucky. But the luck changes from bad to good back to bad on a daily basis."

"Enjoy your life, child, enjoy your baby. I told you before you are special."

"Hey Old Quil, you think before I could leave I could get some…"

"Top drawer child. And you didn't get it from me."

"Thank you Old Quil."

I left the house and went home. It was time to feed my baby. Paul arrived home a few hours later and I filled him in on what I had learned.

We laid Emmy down and walked out to the front porch. I rolled a joint to Paul's surprise.

"Let me guess where you got that." He said looking at me with humor in his eyes.

"I found it on the ground. That's all you need to know officer."

"Of course baby. I haven't seen a thing."

We sat in silence while I enjoyed getting in touch with the spirit world.

"Paul?"

"Yes baby?"

"I want you to mark me again."

"Uh okay. Why?"

"Well, you know how every time you touch my mark it's like a mini orgasm?"

"Yes…"

"I want one on my inner thigh. Right by your favorite place. So when you are between my legs I can feel you rubbing against it."

"Baby, I have to come for the mark to be effective. Not that eating you out isn't a very erotic experience. You know it is. But how am I going to come when I bite you?"

"Sweetie, do I have to think of everything? It's called 69 Paul. Come with me and I will show you how it's done."

"Baby, I invented the position."

"With who?"

"Uh.."

"Yeah that's what I thought. Come on wolf boy. I'm on top."

"Why can't I be on top?"

"Because I said so. And I don't want to choke to death if you get to enthusiastic. You want to make your imprint happy don't you Paul?"

"The sacrifices I make for imprinting." He grumbled with a smile.

The next night we had a bonfire. I was enjoying my new mark. All Paul had to do was reach between my legs and even rubbing through my jeans gave me an orgasm. I had to get him to stop though. The guys were beginning to look at me strange. I'm not a screamer all the time but I can't help a moan. And the stomach ache excuse was getting some people worried. Plus I'm sure they could smell. Freaky wolves.

Sam spoke as usual while I fed my mate hot dogs.

"Bella why are you feeding Paul?"

"He's usually sticking meat in my mouth Sam. I just thought I would return the favor."

The Pack began to laugh while Paul scowled and took the 5th hot dog from my hand.

I wrapped a blanket around Emmy in my arms because the night air was getting a little chilly. She was sucking her thumb and had her head buried in my chest.

"So the question is what we do about Edward Cullen." Sam spoke to the group.

Jacob spoke up quickly. "We kill him."

"Yes but how do we find him?"

"He will find us." I told Sam.

"But what will his plan be? He isn't stupid. He will have a plan for getting you Bella."

"So we need to make me available to him. Bring him into a trap. Let him take me and use the marks Paul gave me to find us."

"Marks?" Leah asked.

"I'll tell you later." I said, winking at her. She smiled and shook her head.

"Baby, there is no way in hell I am letting him get his cold dead hands on you."

"It's the only way I can be sure he doesn't catch me when I have Emmy. I can't hide out on the Rez forever Paul. Eventually Emmy is going to want to go out in other cities. Are you going to explain to her that she can't leave because a vampire who is stalking mommy might grab her up?"

"How do you propose to let him find you Bella?"

"He said he is never too far from me. I will go to a place we both know and he will find me."

"I don't like it."

"It's the only way. He won't hurt me."

"What if he decides that if he cannot have you, no one will?"

"I guess I will have to be a good actress."

"Bella…"

"Paul."

"I can't let you do this."

"You don't let me do anything. I am making this decision."

"Bella this sounds very dangerous." Jake pointed out.

"Of course it's dangerous. If you can think of a safe way to kill a vampire let me know. I'm all ears."

"When would you want to do this Bella?"

"Sam! You can't agree with this." Paul shouted.

"I agree with Bella. As much as it kills me to do so. I don't see another way."

"As soon as possible Sam. Tomorrow. And I need to borrow your phone."

I walked away so there would be no voices in the background. I knew they could hear me.

I dialed the number I never thought I would dial.

"What is it Sam?"

"Edward it's me."

"Bella?"

"Who else? Listen I don't have much time. Sam will be back any second. I am tired Edward. I can't take this anymore. The uncertainty. If you promise to leave my daughter alone forever I will meet with you and we can talk. I am not saying I will go off with you. I can't promise that. But we need to talk. You are right. We need to get things out in the open."

"Bella you won't regret this."

"Edward, Paul will be at work tomorrow. He can't know about this. You understand?"

"Yes, of course Bella. Where and when?"

"Our place, the meadow. I have to sneak off. Paul leaves for work at 7. I can drop Emmy off at Sues and be there by 9."

"9"?

"It takes me a while to hike there Edward."

"I can carry you there Bella."

"No! I can't have your scent on me. He will smell it. You don't understand how upset he can get Edward."

"I do understand Bella. It's why I never wanted you with those monsters in the first place."

"Don't call him that Edward. I never said I was leaving him. We are just going to talk and then I am coming home, you understand?"

"Of course Bella."

"I will see you tomorrow Edward."

I ended the call and turned back to the Pack.

"Well it's done. Let's hope this works."

Paul was angry. I could tell it in his eyes. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Nothing is going to happen to me baby. Trust me. I trust you. This is the only way this can end."

"I know baby. I just don't like it. But I trust you."

I hated lying to him but I knew there was no way Edward was buying my story. I looked at Sam and he nodded. He knew what I was thinking. There was no way Edward was just going to trust me to show up without backup. He would be planning something. And odds were I would be taken somewhere besides the meadow. We got home and laid Emmy down in bed. Paul made love to me in a frenzy. He fucked all his frustration and anger into me. I let him. He needed this. I submitted completely to him. It doesn't happen often. I like to give as good as I get, usually. I begged him to fuck me harder. I came over and over again and he did as well, never coming out of me. He spanked my ass. He pinched my nipples. He licked me everywhere. He made me say that I was his over and over. This went on for hours. It was 4 AM before he stopped. He kissed me on the cheek and I felt him fall asleep. I waked outside naked and lit up a joint. I couldn't sleep after that if I tried. I doubt three hours of sleep would do me any good either way. I turned and looked at my best friend.

"You ready for this?"

"Born ready B. It's time to put an end to this one way or another. We can't be free until they are all dead."

"I know Amber. I wish to God it didn't have to be this way. But this is the only path I can see that will work."

"Don't worry Baby B. He thinks he will get us but we will be ready. We will be ready for all of them."

Edward POV

I hung up the phone and turned to my family. My true family. Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett. Jasper and Alice had gone off to live with Peter and Charlotte wanting nothing more to do with me. I didn't need them.

"You realize it's a trap, right Edward?

"Of course Rosalie. It's a trap for me. They will never expect all of us."

"Edward, after this, we go to Italy. One way or another. With or without her. You understand?"

"Of course Carlisle. As long as you promise to keep up your end of the bargain."

"Of course Edward. As much as it pains me to do so, I understand you can't live without her. If we don't get Bella, I will kill you when we get to Italy."

"Don't worry Carlisle. We will have her. And Esme, it will be a matter of time after that we will have her baby as well. You and Rose can have the baby you always wanted and I will have my mate. As Bella said. It's a win win."

Sam POV

I knew Bella didn't expect Edward to fall for this. She is too smart for that. When she looked at me last night I could read it in her eyes. She didn't expect him to come alone. And she expected there was a good chance she would be kidnapped. We would have to find her. No matter what, I would find her.

BPOV

I walked to the meadow. It was dead. Not a good omen but appropriate. I sat down in the middle of the meadow. The Wolves were not far but out of scent range.

"Bella."

"Hello Edward."

"Alone at last."

"Yes, alone"

"So why have you decided to meet me?"

"I told you we needed to talk. I have to make you understand that I don't love you anymore. I need to be free to live my life Edward."

"So you didn't call me here to set me in a trap so your wolves can finish me off?"

"Of course…"

"Don't lie to me Bella."

"If you give me your word you will leave me and my family alone, you can walk out of here Edward."

"Oh Bella, you don't understand my love. I am walking out of here and you are coming with me."

"You won't kill me Edward."

"No but your wolves won't save you either. Right now my family is attacking La Push. Since there is no treaty any longer we didn't see a point in avoiding the place any longer."

"Edward why would your family put innocent people at risk?"

"Because we all want you Bella. I'm sorry I have to do this but I can't have you hurting yourself."

He walked up to me. I love you Paul. I looked at Amber who was pissed. She looked at me and smiled though. We knew this could happen. It was the only way to get them all.

Edward walked up behind me and I felt a pinch on my neck and I felt nothing else but blackness.

Paul POV

'Sam we have to get closer. Something is wrong.'

'I know Paul. Jake, Paul, Emery move in. Quil, Seth, Leah hang back. Colin, Brady, how does La Push look?'

'Looks fine so far. All quiet.'

I was a second away from rushing the clearing when we were attacked. The attack came from our blind side. We were so focused on the meadow we never saw it coming. A large Bolder thrown towards us. Jake and Emery were knocked to the ground. I dodged it.

'Sam cover the side! I'm going to get Bella!'

'Sam! Your house is under attack! It's the Cullens!' I heard Brady scream in my head.'

Jake got up and Emery was right behind him. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen were our sites.

"Hi guys. Up for a little sparring?" I heard the blonde bitch say.

'Go Paul, we got this' Jake told me.

'Paul get Bella. I am going to the house. Carlisle and Esme are trying to get to Emily and Kim! Get Bella!'

I took off running. I arrived in time to see Cullen picking Bella up and placing him over his shoulder. I saw red. I crashed into the clearing and headed towards Bella. I was almost there when I smelt another leech. He landed in front of me. He had long blonde hair and a baby face. I had never seen him before.

"Hello, you must be Paul. I am Caius. I have to say I have killed wolves before but never one as big as you. Unfortunately I will be unable to kill you today as I am in need of your lovely mate alive. But I see no reason we can't have a little fun."

He ran towards me and instead of attacking I rolled to the side. He flew past me and I ran in the direction Cullen ran. I could care less about this Leech. I had to get to Bella. The mark was pulling me in her direction.

'Sam, the two Cullens have left the fight as soon as Leah and Quil arrived! They are on the run.' I heard Jake say.

'I'm at my house. The Cullens here have left. Seth, Brady, Collin stay here. Jake, do not go after the Cullens. Go after Bella! They are trying to distract us!

'Sam I have a leech on my tail.'

'I'm right behind him Paul. Concentrate on Bella.' I heard Leah say. I followed the trail until we reached a main road. I saw Edward throw Bella in the back of a car, being driven by Esme Fucking Cullen. They took off. 'Sam they have her in a car. We have to cut them off before they hit the freeway.'

'On it, Paul.'

I followed on the treeline until the woods split off. I saw Sam burst out of the treeline just behind them. Dammit!

They were gone. They were fucking gone. She has been taken. I could still feel the marks though. I would find her.

'Sam the blonde has turned away. Should I follow or go to Paul?'

'Fuck this. She is gone. Sam, order everyone after the blonde leech.'

Caius POV

So far I had to give credit to Cullen. He has pulled off a great plan. With Bella in Italy and the Cullens on our side we can regain our strength and I can fix Aro's mistakes and blunders. The wolf following me would trail off any second and I would be home free and on my way to Italy. It hadn't pulled off yet. It appeared I would have to fight her. At least I would get to kill one wolf today. I stopped and turned hitting him as soon as he came near me. Very sloppy. The wolf fell on its back and I charged. It flipped up on its legs though quicker than I expected and slashed my face with its paw. It went to jump on me and I rolled out of the way. I regained my feet. I was about to attack again when I heard it. Footsteps. All around me.

I looked around and saw I was surrounded by wolves. 6 of them. The one in the middle changed to human. He walked up to me confidently. I could see why. I was in trouble.

"My name is Sam Uley. You have two choices right now. You tell us where Bella Swan is being taken and you die quickly."

"And if I don't?"

"We pull you apart and burn your body but bury your head. Deep. Doesn't sound like a fun way to spend forever, does it."

Damn. I was fucked. I… Maybe I could talk my way out of this.

"They are taking her to Italy. A castle in Voltera. You will never get in without me. If you let me live I will take you there."

"Thank you for your cooperation and offer. But we can read a map. Jake?"

I saw them spring towards me. I can't believe I am going to die like this. Aro was right. That Swan girl is a curse for our kind.

Paul POV

The leech went down without a fight. The pack was standing around the fire.

"What the hell guys. We need to get a move on!"

"Yes, Leah, can you get us plane tickets? We are going to need 6. Jake, Quil Embry, Paul, Leah and myself are going to Italy to raid the castle. Seth you are in charge of Brady and Collin while we are gone. We won't be gone long."

We ran back to our houses. I was hit with Bella's scent when I walked in. I called Sue and explained what was going on. She agreed to watch Emmy until we got back. She was worried. We all were.

We met back at Sam's house. Emily was in tears. Leah was pissed. "Sam we got a problem. Do any of us have passports?"

Shit that was going to be a problem. We didn't have time for this.

Sam's phone rang. It was a number he didn't know.

"Hello?"

"My name is Peter Whitlock. I want you to know three things. One, I give you my word that Alice, Jasper nor I or my mate knew they were going to do this. Two, There is a private jet waiting for you in Port Angeles that will fly us to Italy. And three we are going with you."

"No offense, but why would I trust you?"

"I do not like the Cullens. I don't like the Volturi. I don't like any of them. I think what they are doing to your girl is wrong. And when I met her I liked what I saw in her eyes. Little girl ain't scared of shit. And I don't like the fact that Esme used Alice, Jasper, Charlotte and I in a ruse to get Bella back, claiming she wanted what was best for her. We are in Texas. The jet will fly into Austin and pick us up and then we are on our way to Italy. As far as why you should trust us. Unless you boys have passports, I don't see you have much choice. See you in Austin." The call ended.

"I don't know Sam."

"Paul as much as I hate to say this, I don't see we have much choice. Besides I saw something in his eyes when he dropped Bella off after you two were kidnapped. Don't ask me why but I believe him. Let's go. We have to get to Port Angeles."

BPOV

I woke up on the plane. Tied up. My hands were tied behind my back. I refused to speak. Edward and Esme tried to talk to me but I kept my mouth shut and stared at the wall. I refused to give them anything.

"Bella I have good news." Edward said to me."We will be in Italy soon and Carlisle will figure out a way to change you. The DNA mating cannot be irreversible. It may go away with time. If your DNA can be changed once, it can be again."

After what felt like forever, Rosalie jerked me to my feet as the airplane landed. I was led to a car and fell asleep on the ride. I woke up as we were pulling into a beautiful castle. Rose once again jerked me out of the car and Edward placed his cold hand around my waist and walked me in. I couldn't feel my arms any more. But I would not ask to have them untied. I wasn't giving these assholes anything. We walked down a long dark hallway into what seemed like an underground lair. I counted 6 leeches on the way in, all whispering to themselves in that fast talking thing they do. Very annoying. Carlisle cut my hands loose and my arms dropped to my side. My shoulders were killing me but everything seemed to be in place.

We walked through some huge doors into a throne room. And who was there but my old friend.

"Hello Aro. Nice to see you again."

Aro looked scared to see me. I guess he wasn't expecting my presence.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"We have come with a proposition. We made a deal with Caius. We will join your guard and figure out how to turn Bella safely and you will help keep us safe from the Wolves."

"And where is Caius now, Carlisle?"

"I…I'm not sure."

"That girl is death. Get her out of here now or I will burn all of you!"

I had to giggle. At least Aro was smarter than I gave him credit for. I looked over and winked.

"You ready for this Baby B?"

"Yep, time to have some fun Amber."

A/N

Next week comes the big battle. Sadly the story is coming to an end soon. This has been so much fun to write. Please review. Tell me what you liked, your favorite lines, if you had any, and what I could do better for my next story. Thanks for all the positive responses. Have a great weekend everybody and I will see you next week!


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own it

Chapter 24

BPOV

"Aro, you don't seem happy to see me. I expected a better welcome than that. You have a lovely home."

"Carlisle, I won't say this again. Get that girl out of here." Aro screamed.

"Aro we really have no place to go and if you don't want Stephan and Vladimir to come knocking on your door, you are going to need us on your side." Carlisle pointed out.

"Carlisle I have been alive for over a thousand years. At this point I could care less if the entire vampire world comes to Daytona Beach and sparkles in front of the human race. I just want to live. And that girl is death."

"Amazing." I heard Marcus murmur.

"What is that Marcus? Can you mine and Isabella's bond?" Edward asked happily.

"Yes, I see your bond to her. It is amazingly strong. But she has no bond to you. None at all. I have never seen anything like it."

"What are you talking about? It has to be there."

"Her bond line goes off into the distance. It is stronger than your bond to her. Hers is reaching out and bringing her mate here. She must leave. At once."

These Volturi are smarter than I have been giving them credit for.

"Aro, you are being incredibly rude. You have met Paul. You remember him right? Don't you think Marcus should have the same opportunity?"

"Carlisle, I am warning you. Get her out of here or my guard is coming to burn you all."

"Not going to happen Aro. If you want more of your guard lost bring them on. But I think you have figured out that the the Wolves are coming here. DO you want to face them alone or would you rather have us on your side?"

"Damn you Carlisle. We will give you shelter. But once the wolves are done, I never want to see you again. Ever."

"I think that can be arranged Aro. All my family wants to do is live in peace."

I had to snort at that.

"Something you would like to say Love?"

"Yes, darling Eddie. For a peace loving family of pacifist you all have been quite violent lately. Gathering armies, picking fights with other vampires, kidnapping innocent humans. The list goes on."

"Perhaps we can settle in. Why don't you have one of your guard show us to our rooms Aro?"

"I suppose. Eric!"

"Yes Master?"

"Show the Cullens to rooms. They will be staying a while. I suppose we will have to get human food for Bella as well."

"Uhm Aro?"

"Yes Bella?"

"If you have a pen and paper I can write out a list. I will also need a toothbrush and toothpaste, a hair brush and some pajamas. I normally sleep naked but I don't really trust Eddie here not to get handsy. The grocery list won't be long. I don't plan to be here that long."

"And where do you think you are going Bella?"

How dense can you be?

"My Paul will be collecting me shortly dear sir. And when he does and you are all burning piles of ash, I plan to fuck him like a mad woman in every room in the castle. Do you happen to have a suit of armor around?" I said in my best British accent. I can't really do Italian. I come off sounding like a hooker from the Sopranos.

"Uhh, no Bella I don't believe we do." Aro stuttered.

"That's really too bad. Eric can you be a dear and pick up a suit of armor and a corset and long skirt for me? It's kind of essential to my role play fantasy I have in my head. And Eric dear, Paul is going to need an extra large cod piece, if you catch my meaning."

"Edward can you please gag the bitch?"

Oh hell no.

"Rose you don't ever get to call anybody a bitch. Ever. Not happening. Emmett I see you are back under her thumb where you belong. Does it feel nice to be home again?"

Emmett and Rose glared at me. No sense of humor those two. Aro looked more scared by the minute.

"Demetri, check the walls and place the guards in defensive positions. Expect the Wolves to arrive at any minute. I don't know when they will be here but I don't want to take any chances. Carlisle, get her out of my sight."

I felt Edward's hand around my waist. "This way Bella. We need to get to our room and you need to lie down and rest."

"Our room?"

"Of course darling. I have some theories about how to break the bond you have with the dog. It is time to put them into practice."

Okay that sounded scary. I looked at Rose and noticed she was looking away. All the Cullens were.

"And what would these theories consist of Eddie?"

"You will find out shortly."

That did not sound good. I looked over at Amber. She looked worried as well. She looked at me and saw uncertainty in her eyes for the first time ever.

"Edward, I agree I need to sleep."

"Excellent love. It's time you realized I know what is best for you while you are in this state."

"What state would that be Edward?"

"You have obviously been having these delusions because you weren't with your true mate love."

I didn't argue with him. Now was not the time and he had obviously gone way past the point of reason. Eric showed us to a large room with one bed. The room was beautiful. I would definitely be fucking Paul in this room.

I laid down and felt Edward lie down next to me. I felt his cold arm go around my waist. Time to appeal to his Victorian sense of honor.

"Edward I don't believe this is appropriate."

"What is that dear?"

"I'm a married woman Edward."

"You will be a widow soon enough darling."

"If you kill Paul, I die."

"Ahh but I have some theories about this. Marcus confirmed my theory. I believe my bond to you is so great that I can pull you back from Paul. Once he is dead and you survive your bond would be broke and we can turn you."

"Edward I don't want to be a vampire."

"Bella dear how can I put this in a way you will understand? I don't give a fuck what you want anymore. You have been chasing what you want for the past year and a half. You have let vile men touch your body. Strangers see you nude. You have defiled yourself with a dog. You have marked your beautiful skin with brands and tattoos. And you gave birth to another man's child. What you want has not been good for you. It has led you from the path you were meant to be. The lady you were meant to be. I will have you. I am not here to convince you Bella. I am convinced enough for the both of us."

Shit he has completely gone off his rocker. This is so not good. I had thought I could reason with him long enough for Paul to get here.

"Edward please take your hand off of me. No matter what you think I am married and you touching me in a familiar way is not appropriate."

"You would prefer I dress you in a G string and place dollar bills at your feet?"

"Fuck you Edward."

Owww. His hand hit my cheek and my face hit the mattress. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"That was a tap Bella. I don't want to hurt you love but you will respect me. The time for this streak of independence is over."

"Edward, you just made the biggest mistake of your undead life." I spit blood at him. He flinched, but slowly wiped it off his face and licked it off his fingers.

"I have been mentally preparing myself for that little trick Bella. It won't work. I won't kill you. Unless I absolutely have to. But trust me if it comes to that I will follow soon after."

"Are you trying to tell me I won't even be rid of you in death?"

"That's exactly what I am telling you love. Now clean yourself up. I have a bag ready for you. There is a lovely nightgown in the bag. Take a bath and dress in it. Tonight I am going to give you something you wanted when we first met. I am going to make love to you. Whether or not you have to be tied up is up to you."

He was gone before I could say anything. I looked at Amber. She was pissed. Good so was I.

"What do you think Amber? How the fuck are we going to get out of this one?"

"Baby the time for us to be apart is over."

"What do you mean?"

"Jake told us once we would have to accept both sides of us. To be one to be as strong as possible. It is time we accepted each other fully. We have to be one. We will need the strength for what is to come."

"I know. I accept you Amber. I will no longer be the weak doormat I have been in the past. I will not let others make decisions for me and I will not rely on others to give me self worth."

"I accept you Bella. I do not have to be a bitch all the time. I can be strong and still love. I can be stronger through love. I can rely on others for help. It doesn't make me weak. And I will open my heart to others."

"Thank you, Amber."

"Thank you, Bella. We are one. Always remember that."

And she was gone. I felt better. I didn't miss her. I felt her. I felt myself. We had come close in the past year to becoming the same person. It was finally done. Neither of us needed the other anymore. The wolf and the woman had become one.

I laid down and dreamed about Paul. My dream took on a strange feel. I saw a mist and out of the mist walked Old Quil.

"What are you doing here, Old Quil?"

"I had to check on my favorite pale faced spirit warrior."

"You're not dead are you?"

"Not yet. I'm just taking a nap. Thought I would check into the spirit world and here you are. You look different. You have finally accepted your wolf, hmmm?"

"Yes I have."

"Good, now you are complete."

"Yeah I am also majorly fucked. Literally fucked when Cullen gets back."

"Child no one can touch you who you do not want to. Have you not figured this out?"

"I know that no one can touch my mind. My body is another story."

"There is no difference. You can protect those you love as well as yourself."

"How?"

"You will know when the time comes. And the time is coming quickly."

"Great. I thought you couldn't tell the future?"

"Ehhh, I have my moments."

"How is Emmy doing?"

"I just came back from Sue's. She spit up on me. It was gross."

"Welcome to my world old man."

He laughed. "I miss you Bella. Come see me when you get back. We can commune with the spirits together. Just don't let our husband find out. And come up with a better excuse than you found it on the ground."

"Will do Old Quil. Thanks for the visit."

"Now wake up child. Your husband is almost there to collect you."

I awoke feeling more at peace than I should considering the circumstances. I knew that had not been a dream. Old Quil was a weird guy. He is gonna have to teach me how to do that.

The door opened and in walked Edward. Oh Jesus Christ he was wearing a bathrobe Hugh Hefner would wear.

"Hello love."

"Hello Eddie."

"I see you haven't dressed as I instructed you too. Have you decided whether you are going to be a good girl or will I have to tie you up to keep you from hurting yourself?"

"I think you have bigger problems to worry about than whether you are into bondage or not Eddie."

"And what would that be dear?"

I felt the explosion before I heard it. It almost knocked Edward off his feet.

"How about, my husband is here and he is not very fucking happy with you at the moment?"

Paul POV

I watched Peter light the fuse to the dynamite by the castle door. That was a fuck load of dynamite. He said he made his own. For a dead guy he isn't half bad. The blast rattled my teeth. As soon as the smoke cleared we charged. All of us, leech and wolf. I could feel Bella in there. The urge to claim my mate was so strong I could barely stand it. But I had leeches to kill first. And I was starting with Edward Fucking Cullen.

Peter and Jasper led the charge surprisingly. We followed them into a corridor that went underground. Peter went for my old friend Aro. Jasper went for some blonde headed vamp. About 6 more vamps came down from the tower. Sam and the guys, and Leah of course engaged. The blonde and Alice Cullen joined in as well. I stopped in the middle and saw them. Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett. Esme went to attack Sam when Charlotte jumped her. They fought and Carlisle went to help Esme. I attacked Carlisle. I got my teeth around his back and pulled him off. He turned and swung at me, nearly hitting me. The blonde bitch was heading my way screaming Carlisle's name. I was about to turn when I caught Alice Cullen attacking her from the side. I faced Carlisle. He had a look of panic on his face. His eyes kept darting back to Esme and Charlotte. Yeah I know what it feels like when one's mate is in trouble. I jumped him while he was glancing at her. I got my teeth around an arm and pulled. Emmett jumped on me but then he was gone. I saw Jasper pulling him off. Jasper was trying to talk to him. He didn't want to kill him. I knew we couldn't trust these assholes! But then Peter came from behind and tore Emmett's head off. Rosalie screamed when Emmett's head was torn off. This gave Alive an opening. Alice jumped her and wrapped her legs around her waist. You would have thought they were making out when Alice leaned her head into Rosalie's neck. Until Rosalie's head came off.

Carlisle dove at me and tried to hit me with his one good arm. He missed and I grabbed a leg as he shot by, ripping it from his body. Charlotte had Esme with a knee in her back and her arms pulled back. She pulled and Esme was armless. Carlisle shouted sitting up off the ground and Sam came by and took his head off. I looked up to see Aro in pieces. Marcus sat in his chair seemingly amused by this. Vampire body parts were everywhere.

"Jasper can you take care of Marcus?" I heard Peter ask him.

"Of course. He wants to die. I will make it quick."

"Paul where is she?"

"Two hundred yards down that corridor. Cullen is with her I'm sure."

"You get your girl and I will get Cullen. I hate that bastard."

"Bullshit, Peter. Cullen is mine. He took my mate."

Peter looked a little sad.

"Fine but I am coming with you. I really don't like that prick. Charlotte burn the bodies. Jasper and Alice shouldn't have to burn their old family."

"Consider it done sweetie. Hurry back."

I ran to the end of the long hallway and busted through the door to a bedroom. And there was my Bella. And Edward Cullen had a hand around her throat.

BPOV

Thank God Paul was here.

"Stop where you are Paul. You move and I bite her."

"He can't talk back to you Edward. And you can't hear his thoughts can you?"

"No Bella I can't. I guess Jasper's theory was true. But I can hear your thoughts Peter. You have destroyed the Volturi and my family. Are you and Jasper planning on talking over?"

"Nope, we was just looking for a fight. You know it's over right Cullen?"

"No Peter I don't. I am going to bite Bella and change her. We are going to walk out of here. If anyone makes a move to stop us then I will snap her neck. I won't live without her."

"If you bite her she dies."

"I guess we will see."

He moved to bite me. I could see panic in Paul's eyes. I didn't need him jumping us. I winked at him. And I pulled everything I had in me.

"Get the fuck off me!"

I could feel it. The shield that protected my mind was around my body. Edward's head jerked back before his nasty cold teeth could touch my neck. I felt him lose his grasp on my neck and I dove out of the way. Before I knew it I was in Peter Whitlock's arms in the hallway. Paul jumped on Edward. Edward was holding Paul back from underneath. Paul was pressing his head towards Edward. Edward was snapping at Paul. I could see Edward losing strength.

"Come on Paul. End this."

He seemed to get strength from my words. With a very loud growl Paul raised up his head and crashed his jaws back down on Edward's head and bit. The sound of marble breaking filled the room. Paul rose up and spit Edward's head at my feet. Peter rushed in and began tearing Edward's body apart. Paul phased to human and ran to me. I felt so good in his arms again. "How did you do that baby? How did you push him off?"

"What can I say baby? I got skills."

"Bella?"

"Yes Peter?"

"Would you do the honors ma'am?"

I walked up and took the lighter from Peter's hand. I stared at the pile of body parts and looked into Edward's eyes. I should have shown compassion. I know the bond wasn't really his fault. But what can I say? I was pissed.

"Enjoy the other side Edward. I'm sure you will get exactly what you deserve."

I let Paul hold me while I watched Edward Cullen go up in flames.

"Where are the others?"

"Burning body parts."

"Who came with Peter?"

"Alice and Jasper and Charlotte."

"Alice?"

"Yeah she killed Rosalie."

"Huh, how about that? I guess living with that bitch for so long would drive someone to want to murder her."

"Baby you ready to go home?"

"Yes Paul. I had hoped to have sex in some of these rooms but I want to go see my Emmy and contact the spirit world with Old Quil."

"Let's go home and get our girl."

"I love you Paul."

"I love you Bella."

A/N

And that's all folks. I thought about adding an epilogue but I may want to come back to these characters someday and don't want to tie myself into some quick timeline ten years from now. Besides I always find it's better to imagine how their lives turn out rather than just adding a paragraph to describe it. Thanks to everyone who followed this story. It got a lot more response than my first story. Please, Please, Please drop a line or two and let me know what you liked, didn't like, what could have been better, what lines or parts you liked. Anything. Thank you to all the readers who dropped off reviews. Your encouragement has me dreaming of my next story already.


End file.
